Crossing paths
by Ily20
Summary: AU. Omegaverse. You can't go against the rules of nature and running away has never been an option.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter isn't betaed, it's painfully edited by me. I'm sorry for the mistakes in grammar!**

 **I don't own any of the characters of Yamane Ayano**

 **Crossing Paths**

It was raining heavily on that evening, the streets were covered in mud and cars passed through the busy streets naturally as always in the busy city of Shinjuku. For some people this way of living in a city full of chances where they are equilibrated economically and emotionally, it was a gift and an opportunity. Of course, there were people who are different, some of them doesn't have much luck.

The classes of people were even more 'separated' than just by money and power, a common normal person can be considered important or just the lowest of the society, and that's not something for the person to decide. In this world, either you born with it and deal with it.

The difference was just a DNA and everything can become unfair or a lucky situation from then on, you are different and people will either judge you or praise you, however, it wasn't for them to decide what someone would be. No one can, not even the most powerful man can do that with his money, it was nature, it was your path in life.

Not that someone was going to look at his direction; he was just somebody else in the street, soaking in sweat with a mix of the rain falling, and a disgustingly delicious scent. Someone was going to look at him, of course, they always do. They will grab him and probably take advantage of his body, and they won't care, no one has ever. He ran away from that place, they weren't good people, and he was just a kid. He had fifteen years then and he was as hopeless as he can be, he wasn't an innocent man either, he probably deserved to be in the streets while running away from those drug dealers and rapists probably. He wasn't sure where he was at that time, but he knew where he wanted to be, anywhere else but there.

He ran into an alley, it wasn't too dark yet but nightfall was faster in these days. He ran faster and to his surprise it was an alley with a dead end, how cliché can that be? Enough to get him killed maybe. He heard the steps behind him, he was starting to climb the rusty ladder on the left side of the alley, and he was successful in escaping because he got out of there through an open window but someone else was waiting for him on the other side of it.

In an apartment there was a pair of golden eyes with a light hint of grey smoke by the side of the silhouette.

He has never seen someone with such dominance in his eyes, ' _frightening'_ , he thought. Said person grabbed him and pulled him out of the apartment that was on the second floor, he was trembling because of the adrenaline rushing through his body and the starting of his heat was streaking his system with each second that passed. The scent of the man with golden eyes was intoxicating, not because he was an omega that sensed it. It was because an alpha like that it was everyone's dream, someone with dominance that radiated security and make his body submit with only his presence in front of him , or so he thought before passing out.

"Call Setagawa-sensei. Take this kid and go to a hotel so he can take some medicine. I'll take care of the group with Suoh. Kirishima don't leave him alone with any man."

"Yes boss" said Kirishima grabbing the trembling blonde omega in his arms, he was light and his hair was natural blonde, Kirishima noticed that the blonde in his arms was soaked in rain and sweat, if he didn't receive any special treatment then he would be suffering hypothermia in a few minutes. His eyes were green and a flushing face was actually a pretty decent view, he was glad that someone escaped from that place. An attractive and healthy omega it's valuable merchandise in the black market.

* * *

 _ **Tolteka Hotel 9:00 pm**_

"How is he?" asked the man with a suit, without a tie and with a thin layer of sweat on his front head.

"He is better boss. Setagawa-sensei gave him some medications and his heat subsided, he passed out since you find him. The doctors said that his body was out of any substance in his blood, but he ran a blood test just in case he could get worse".

"It is a strong group, but we took care of it. Some of the men in the alley informed me that there were no kids alive in there. Apparently, this young man" he touched the front head of the boy, removing the blonde locks hiding the green eyes he saw moments ago. "He escaped from that place just in time."

"Kirishima" continued Asami after a small moment of silence, grabbing a cigarette from his jacket.

"Check his background, and if it's clear offer him a job inside of the group. I doubt he has relatives but ask him anyways." Asami grabbed the bottle of water that was inside of the mini fridge. He left the room leaving Kirishima with the boy.

"Shuu" said Asami sitting with a cigarette between his lips.

"Yes Asami-san?" he responded, why was he remembering that miraculously afternoon when Asami found him? His savior and his partner, or at least that was what they are in Sudoh's mind.

"Are you not listening?" asked Asami repeating himself again for the third time.

"Yes Asami-san. The opening for the new club it's been already handled. My team will be in charge of security and the staff for service it's already checked." Sudou said looking at his partner, his alpha.

"Boss" said Kirishima looking at his tablet, interrupting the open mouth of Sudou that was about to say something. "We are still deciding in another entertainment for the event" Kirishima was still looking in his tablet. "I thought about a photography gallery would fit perfectly in this kind of club, or at least for the opening. However, we haven't decided about the photographer, by any chance do you have someone in mind that suit your preferences Asami-sama?"

Asami hesitated for a second. He wasn't that fond of photography so why would he bother? However, photographs can be sold and that would quite a percent of benefits for his club, even if that wasn't the purpose of the entertainment that said photography's gallery would bring he could still get some benefits from it.

"There was a winner lately right? From the 'Magnum' photography magazine?" asked Asami. Someone with a status like his, he was actually forced on being interested in important events from Japan.

"Yes sir" Kirishima searched on his tablet and said, "there was a winner this year and apparently he got first in one category and second in another. He won on the 'Nature' and 'Crime' category. Getting second in the 'Sports' one."

"Buy some of his photographs and ask him to attend the event, give him information about the gallery. You know what to do." Asami passed the pages of his document without looking at his secretary or his subordinate Sudou.

"Yes boss. Excuse me" Kirishima walked to the desk and grabbed the papers, then he walked to the door, not mishearing the bold statement of the blonde with a threading playful tone of voice.

"I'll take your place soon Kirishima-san."

Kirishima glanced at him briefly, he was an alpha and even if the boy was the toy of his boss he wasn't going to waste his time on such a spoiled kid. Kirishima closed the door behind them.

"You'll be going as my companion that day. Get something nice and don't leave my side" Asami said still not looking at him.

"Yes Asami-san. And… Can I take the liberty to book a room for us in that special hotel that we talked about last time?"

"Do what you want. However, I don't know if I'll have time" Asami said not taking his eyes away of those damned documents. His head was throbbing slightly, he wasn't looking forwards to those events but as the owner he needs to be at the opening of the club.

Sudou walked to the desk stopping right in front of his alpha, he wanted him to ravish his body right on that desk. He wanted to enchant Asami with his scent but the golden eyed man didn't even lift an eyebrow at him. He made a movement to grab the respective documents but he didn't get ay reaction from Asami.

He may be just a casual fuck since last year but that was going to change, they have known each other for at least ten years.

That rainy night, their paths crossed and they were going to be one at the end. His looks and his intelligence wasn't something to take lightly, those few nights with Asami were everything to him. An alpha like that belongs to him, just a bite on his neck was enough to make Asami his.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters of Yamane Ayano.**

Notes at the end.

 **Crossing paths**

It was finally his day off; no one could interrupt him in his own apartment. He managed to have some time for him just to waste it on sleeping till noon, he didn't even have breakfast, wich was a bad idea already. He got up from his bed that was unusually more comfortable than ever, or maybe that was just his laziness talking in the back of his mind indulging him to stay there sleeping until his back hurts. He went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, the water hitting his back was a complete pleasure, he needed some massage after all the work he has been doing, he was really glad to have this day off for himself.

He put on some shorts that were just as short as a pair of tight boxers; he grabbed a tank top and walked to the kitchen. He loves to cook, it was like a small time where he can move around peacefully knowing that not only his mind was having some 'fun' time, his stomach was going to be happy as well and he was looking forward for it. He grabbed the oil and put it in the hot pan; he really wanted to make something delicious and a _katsudon_ was the perfect option for this weather.

He started to cut the ingredients without bothering on being aware of his phone, he put on some music without raising the volume that much so they neighbors wouldn't complain at him. He started to sing some kind of song that was popular these days, he has heard it a few times in the streets, while moving his hips a little he continued on cooking without stopping a gracious humming. The front door opened without raising suspicion of the blonde in the kitchen.

He started to bat the eggs for the recipe when someone touched his waist, with both hands gripping him tightly. The strong wide chest of the person behind him held him still, not letting the blonde turn his head to see his attacker, the blonde in boxers struggled and that only seemed to arouse the man behind him even more. The man behind the blonde pressed his nose into the back of the neck of the one who was cooking; he sniffed it and licked it slightly, making the smaller body tremble between him and the counter. He placed his right hand pinching the nipples under the cloth, they were getting hard and a delicious moan was heard. His own erection was growing desperate inside of his pants; the arousing scent of the omega was making him dizzy and impatient.

The man behind him turned off the stove so his partner wouldn't get burned, him, as an alpha wanting to mark his lover didn't move more than enough to pull down the tight shorts leaving a hard erection free from the young blonde. He left a trail of kisses on the thin neck and touched his round ass with his hands, reaching to the twitching hole to tease the leaking entrance that was self lubricated already, just for him, like it has always been.

"Ah… hurry" said the blonde not even turning his head to see the alpha that was behind him.

"Patience my boy. I'll prepare you properly though you are already wet here" he pressed two fingers in the crease of the small ass of the blonde that was lubricated already. He bent over just so his stomach was pressed over the cool surface.

"Come on... hurry" said again the blonde placing both of his hands on the counter, still not looking at the alpha behind him, there was no need because he already knew the unique scent of the man. He pressed his face against the hard surface just waiting to be taken after two weeks without sex with his partner. Panting and sweating were both of them, the blonde was desperate to feel some relief and the scent of the alpha was too good to endure for so much time.

"Lick them" the man behind him unzipped his expensive jeans and grabbed his erection pumping it a little to bring his erection full erect, he placed two fingers on the mouth of the blonde entering them kindly on the hot mouth of his partner, arousing him even more, they were rushed to be connected. Both of their cocks were dripping pre-cum enough to get it dripping to the ground. The omega tasted himself on the fingers of the alpha.

The man behind him pulled out his fingers and entered the two of them on the tight passage of the omega, hearing him moan loudly in the small apartment. It was music to the ears of the alpha.

"H-Hurry… do it…" the blonde grabbed both of his cheeks with his both hands, separating them purposely leaving the leaking pinky color of the hole in plain sight for his alpha. The man behind him pushed up the tank top and bit the slender back of the omega, kindly but strong, leaving small kisses so the young blonde would relax, all the while his own erection resting between both cheeks, the omega trembled at the hot member pressed against him. The young blonde curved his back when he felt a hot tongue leaving a trail of kisses.

"I'm going in… my sexy boy" he grabbed his leaking cock and put it in the hole of the omega, penetrating him without much patience, the moans of the omega was full of pleasure and pain. The big cock stretching him open after some weeks without sex was unbearable but a pain that he was fine to bear for a while. The omega grabbed strongly from the counter meeting the hard trusts of his alpha, relishing on the moment, both of them lost in pleasure didn't bother on taking his clothes completely.

The alpha grabbed the chest of the blonde pinching hardly the rosy nipples, biting the ear lobe gently but still with impatience, he pressed him against his chest and kissed him on the lips forcefully, not letting air get between them and without stopping the hard thrusts. The scent of both of them got much stronger and they relished in the moment. The alpha grabbed the small waist and started to give hard deep thrusts, hitting the sweet spot of the omega over and over again leaving a dirty sound echoing in the room, he licked the unmarked neck of the omega sensing his own orgasm, and the young blonde grabbed his own erection and pumped it faster.

"Yuri!" he yelled the name of his alpha. He came strongly against one of the drawers.

"Akihito…" he whispered against the ear of the omega, his cum deep inside of the slender body. He grabbed his chin and kissed him gently. Yuri gently separated his body from Akihito's pulled up his jeans.

"You didn't call… and how the hell did you get in?" asked Akihito grabbing some tissues closer to the kitchen and cleaned his thighs.

"I grabbed the key that was hidden over there. I wanted to surprise you, are you not happy my _lyubov'_?" He smiled while zipping his pants.

"I think I rather you ask me first but yeah I can't say I hate it" said Akihito turning on the stove again. He had a lunch to finish and for two apparently.

* * *

"That was really good" he said placing the chopsticks besides the empty plate. "You should taste one of the Russian dishes, you'll like them." He said grabbing the glass of water.

"I'm pretty sure they are nice" Akihito continued eating but heard his phone ringing, he rushed off to the bedroom where said thing was.

"Oh my god…" Akihito was walking to the kitchen table when he read the message, he couldn't believe it. It was the one of the best news he has received after the awards he won at Magnum.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuri seeing the shocked expression on the omega.

"Sion's company it's going to buy at least twenty five of my pictures for an opening the next week. It's a new club apparently and they invited me, they say I can take someone along. Will you be here next week?"

"Yeah I'll be here two weeks. I asked Mikhail some vacations so he is in Hong Kong right know."

"I'll call the number written here so I'll confirm our presence for the event" Akihito was very excited about this. He recognized that company for being one of the richest and dominating in the Japanese market when it comes to clubs and some other business.

He knew that their boss was a group market leader but this kind of events were one in a million chance for him, besides, for an event like this, there was going to be diplomats and the richest people of Shinjuku. This was his chance to get recognized and get better in his career. However, Yuri wasn't amused.

He knew Asami Ryuichi CEO of Sion's company, he wasn't a good man and he himself wasn't one either, both Japanese and Russian mafia wasn't the best combination but he wasn't going to do something that can get into a war between international underworld leaders, he was the right hand of Mikhail so there wasn't that much of a difference.

He got up from his chair and went to where Akihito was making the call, he hugged him from behind and kissed the back of his neck, and Akihito flinched staring at him hard. They weren't partners formed with a bond, but he wasn't going to let go this beautiful Japanese of twenty five years old to another person, be it beta or an alpha. Akihito was his and no one can touch him, just him alone.

Akihito ended his call after a few seconds.

"I can't believe it Yuri. This is such a good opportunity and I can't wait to go there, I don't care if I don't get them sold. I really want that people to look at them and see while they get their own point of view in those photography's." Akihito was smiling brightly and Yuri was a little bit amused.

"I don't care that much of your work. However, I care about you and what makes you happy." He kissed Akihito in his lips softly.

"Thanks Yuri…

' _I guess'_ he thought.

I'm looking forward for that event. I have a feeling that something big will happen and I want to see it with my own eyes, and my heat it's in another two weeks so there'll be no problem." Akihito said placing his hands on the short blonde hair of Yuri.

"I'll take care of that for you. Maybe this time…" Yuri grabbed the chin of Akihito to look at his hazel eyes. "I'll make you completely mine…" said Yuri touching the neck of Akihito.

"Yuri we already talked about this…" the photographer said looking at another direction; he didn't want to see anger in those grey eyes.

"I'm waiting for you to accept me. However, I need to make sure that you'll be mine. I won't leave you for someone else and I'm completely yours right now to prove it." Yuri said grabbing Akihito by his waist.

"I know. I'm just with you too but just wait until my next heat and… I'm… probably going to let you bond with me" Akihito said not looking at him, he wasn't sure and he didn't want to be so obvious about his confusion. He usually hates to belong to someone, and someone claiming that a person belongs to them it isn't to his liking.

"Fine but look at me. I hate when you evade the topic pretending I'm a fool" said Yuri grabbing him tightly, this time not so gentle. Akihito was showing discomfort this time and he immediately let him go.

"It's just… I really don't want to let you go" said Yuri again hugging him tightly. Akihito a little bit confused and uncomfortable still hugged him back, he should give Yuri a chance even if that means to bond with him forever.

* * *

A/T:

 _lyubov' :_ It's like "honey" in a cute way.

 _Katsudon:_ Bowl pork and rice. (You get the reference).

I can't believe this story had a lot of feed back in one day haha thank you for reading! I have like 4 chapters already written but I can't post them due to grammar mistakes and I need to re-read them again to "try" fixing them. I couldn't resist on posting another chapter and many ideas comes to my mind… Oh god.

By the way did you guys see the spoilers of today's new chapter of Finder? I sobbed. I'm such a softy when it comes to my favorite couple. It broke my heart but I'm happy to see an in love Asami (with jeans *nosebleed*). I can't say where I saw them due to rules here in the site so I don't want to have problems with it, but you can google them and I'm sure you'll find them. Hope you have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll be gone for a couple of days so there won't be any new chapter this week, probably. I hope you guys like this chapter and just a warning, there is some choking kind of thing (and rape... damn) in this chapter so I warn you if you don't like it. Hope you have a good day! Thank you so much for your support!**

 **Crossing Paths**

He was taking a bath when strange thoughts invaded his mind, as usual since he received the invitation from Sion.

He wasn't afraid of the future. He has never been the type of getting scared and hide himself from the situations that may come in the near future, however, this time there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind.

 _My next heat is in two weeks… Yuri it's practically counting the days._

He submerged in the tub, not caring that much for air, he stayed there for a few seconds when a voice resounded, even under water he heard someone's voice. There was no one in his home; it was just himself in there. His nervousness was playing tricks on his mind.

"It's not like it's the end of the world Akihito. It's just a mark; it can fade within the pass of time if I'm not happy about it." He said almost like a whisper, his doubts only for himself.

"It's not time to think about this. I need to give a good impression today." He said and got out of the bathroom, he bought a nice suit some months ago for some of the events that may come after he won the award of Magnum. He got himself ready, with an extra-slim fit suit jacket of dark blue color, a white shirt and dark brown shoes. He looked elegant but for the elite that he may encounter tonight he wasn't going to be the center of attention between so many rich people.

It was at least thirty minutes for the event to start, according to a man called by the name 'Kirishima Kei' he needed to be there ten minutes before the stipulated hour, but his company for the night wasn't there with him yet. He grabbed his phone and started to dial Yuri's phone number.

"Yuri I'm still at home but are you coming now? It's late."

" _Akihito I'm sorry but something appeared and I might probably be half an hour late"_

"Oh I see… Well call me if there's a problem. I'll be on the gallery but our table it's already reserved so call me if something happens." He wasn't disappointed, but he at least didn't want to be there alone on the first couple of minutes surrounded by mostly alphas, omegas weren't that welcome between the rich people, unless you are the son of someone important or the CEO of a big company, then you are respected.

" _I'll do. Take care and I'll be there in an hour, bye."_

Akihito hanged up and got ready, supposedly Yuri was going to drive today but he didn't mind, he can walk and it was nothing weird to go to an expensive filled important club in the richest part of the city by foot right? Yeah it was nothing.

 _Like hell it's not._

He thought, he didn't mind the fact that people were going to think badly about him, it was more of the fact that sometimes Yuri promised something and later that wasn't accomplished.

He grabbed the keys of his Vespa without caring the bad looks from the people in the event, he loves his scooter and that wasn't going to be something to be embarrassed. He grabbed his phone and his keys, but the same voice from before told him to take some suppressants with him, something told him that he may need them. Unconsciously he grabbed them and put them in the small compartment of his jacket.

* * *

 _Sion's new club 9:00 pm_

He arrived to the club with his Vespa and some pair of eyes were staring directly at him, the place was filled with photographers trying to take a good shot from the event. He parked in front of the entrance and a man with a black suit got closer to him.

"Sir the people in charge of the publicity needs to stay on the sides of the entrance, not in between." The politely man in a suit said kindly to Akihito.

"I'm not from the publicity part. I'm Takaba Akihito the one in charge from the gallery." Akihito said politely as well, a small misunderstanding was nothing.

"I doubt that Takaba Akihito-san will be coming in such a thing" He looked at the Vespa. "Please get out of the way sir." He stayed there blocking the entrance with an angry Akihito in front of him.

"Sir I'm telling you that my name is Takaba Akihito. I was contacted by Kirishima Kei, if you don't believe me you can call him." Akihito retorted furrowing his eyebrows, looking straight at the stone kind of like face of the guard. He suddenly remember that he forgot the special pass that was sent to him.

"Kirishima-san can't be bothered with an omega like you. You are one, aren't you? I can smell it and it's annoying. However, I'm telling you th-" his words were cut off for a man even more taller than the guard, with a big hand in his shoulder the guard turned and looked at a big man in a black suit with blonde hair.

"Is there a problem here?" said the blonde man.

"This man calls himself Takaba Akihito. I'm just chasing him away."

"Did you ask for his document?" The blonde man asked not even bothering on grabbing the document that Akihito was handing him. "I didn't sir" said the guard regretting his actions already.

"He is Takaba Akihito the photographer in charge of the gallery. Please forgive this rude action Takaba-san, you are welcome to come inside." The guard bowed and set aside letting Akihito enter the club. "I apologize Suoh-san. Takaba Akihito-san" and he bowed again.

Akihito didn't like the way the man treat him because he is an omega, it doesn't matter what you are but some people can't afford that kind perspective in their minds. He entered the club with the blonde guard while he followed behind, he wasn't aware of his nervous state of mind until he saw his pictures hanged on a large wall; the hall was dimmed with elegant lights on the ceiling, pointing delicately at his photography's. A man in a dark grey suit got closer to him.

"Takaba-san I'm glad that you can honor us with your presence. My name is Kirishima Kei assistant of the owner of the club Asami Ryuichi." He grabbed the extended hand and politely presented each other.

"Thank you for taking me in consideration Kirishima-san. I look forward for a successful night in the club." Akihito said bowing slightly and a politely kind of way.

 _'What a serious man'_ thought Akihito when Kirishima and the blonde guard, called Suoh apparently, walked away leaving him in the gallery. It was still early so he checked his photography's just in case by walking through the long room.

* * *

"Asami-sama everything is in order. We can open the doors of the club when you decide." Kirishima said to his boss.

With a black suit and a dark red tie his boss was smoking a cigarette in the office of the club that was on the second floor.

He gave the order to his assistant to open the club already, but he had a feeling that something might happen today. A bad feeling you would call. He blew the smoke elegantly and closed his eyes while Kirishima gave a small report.

Shuu was making sure that everything was in order due to the staff and the club; he might take the offer of meeting him in the hotel.

He crushed the cigarette in the ashtray and got up from the leather chair, he walked to the tainted windows while looking down at the club, nothing seems different, and every club of his was elegant while giving a hint of expensive aura around the place. He walked back to the door while Kirishima followed him.

He fixed his tie while taking the elevator and walked to the main room of the club so he can give some small formalities with the important people, everything was the same as always, nothing that he can't handle. Maybe a good fuck was enough to get the feeling out his mind.

Maybe it was because an Arbatrov was in the guests list.

" _The photographer invited him?"_

" _Yes sir. Takaba Akihito invited him."_

" _What are they? Relatives?" asked Asami a little bit amused of a member of the Russian mafia and the relationship that may have with the photographer._

" _They aren't sir. I asked Takaba Akihito if they were relatives or something, but he said something unexpected actually. They are partners."_

" _As lovers?" asked Asami losing interest already, but a nemesis wasn't something easy to handle._

" _He didn't specify sir. I think they are because of the tone of voice of Takaba. Should I cancel the gallery or there's no problem?" asked Kirishima holding his cellphone ready to call the photographer._

" _There's no time for another change. Let them come but if you see something suspicious tell me immediately." Asami said going back to his documents._

* * *

"Asami-san you have such a good taste for the design of your clubs. It's very elegant just like Sion's club."

A woman around her forties got closer to Asami, she smiles seductively but is a normal gesture in her personality. Asami answered politely as he always does, not caring that the woman was actually a gold digger and an alpha.

"I appreciate it Katsura-san. You look good as always." Asami said with a small smile at her.

"I always look forward to get pleasure in the elegant premises as your clubs and hotels Asami-san" said the woman getting closer to Asami. However, the golden eyes were not looking at her, something catched his attention for a brief moment.

 _'Nice eyes'_ he thought when he looked where the gallery was placed; a young blonde with hazel eyes was smiling at everyone in the gallery. He looked really nice but he wasn't a member of his staff was it? It couldn't be. He looked at him for one more second, but the blonde was too far away and wondered who he is. He smiled at the woman again as if he wasn't distracted by the young man on the other side of the club.

"I must imagine it's very hard for you Katsura-san." Asami said again already bored of the conversation. He started walking with her getting closer to the gallery.

"Oh you know how it is. I always look forwa…" Asami didn't listen at her words when he smelled something in the air. A sweet yet faint scent was in the room, filling his lungs with desire. The scent was dizzying his mind slightly, something was off, and that thing was actually a person, an omega. It was getting harder to think straight without getting dizzy with each step he took closer to the gallery, not that anyone but him could notice.

"Asami-san?" she asked when he saw the eyes a little bit unfocused of the man.

"Excuse me" said Asami with a serious voice and got away from the woman.

* * *

"You have a good angle for this kind of photography's Takaba-san." A man was chatting with a Akihito for a while, not that he didn't mind, but Yuri was getting late and he was getting uncomfortable without a proper reason.

He was still talking with the man but for an instant he felt eyes looking straight at him, the people from the gallery were focused on the pictures. There was no one besides the man looking at him, he turned his head and on his left, he notices briefly some golden eyes that stared at him for a small second. He wasn't a sucessful journalist without being an expert when someone stared at him from far away. He looked around again, trying his best not to annoy the man in front of him while he does it.

 _'Asami Ryuichi… He is hotter than the pictures. He looks like a total bastard.'_ thought Akihito when he saw the tall man smiling boringly at the woman in front of him. The dark brown hair looked perfectly combed, the golden eyes matched his face completely, and even if it was very far away Akihito noticed that the man was handsome. He thought that Yuri was the most handsome for him, he liked the manly kind of type, but apparently Asami Ryuichi, the CEO of Sion and underground crime-lord could be a good challenge for Yuri when it comes to being handsome. He smirked when he started to think what would Yuri say if he were to look at someone else handsome.

 _Ba -dump…._

 _'What?'_ thought Akihito. What was this tightening in his chest?

 _Ba-dump... Ba-dump…._

"Takaba-san are you ok?" asked the man but suddenly he covered his mouth.

"What a timing… I thought I smelled something on you, turned out I was correct, you are an omega." The man got closer to Akihito but the blonde in his state was panting and flushed from his face. He was dizzy but at least he can still remain standing up.

"Are you starting your heat? I can take care of you if you ask nicely." The man was about to grab his warm hand when Akihito slapped it.

"Don't touch me" said Akihito panting slightly, it couldn't be, he wasn't on his heat but the effects on his body was making him reconsider that statement. It shouldn't have started so early.

"How can you deny an alpha like me? You smell really good right now" said the man watching Akihito trying to ignore the effects of the heat; however, he didn't show himself weak in front of the man.

"Excuse me" said Akihito walking away from the man, he turned the corner to where the other part of the gallery was, only a woman and a man was there watching and the hallway was empty. He entered a room that said 'staff only' and closed the door.

The man was about to follow Akihito but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, he turned a pair of golden eyes looked at him furiously.

"What the fuck… I'm sweating way too much" said Akihito drying his face with his handkerchief. He was starting to feel calmer and nothing else happened for a few seconds. He searched for the suppressants on his jacket; luckily he listened to the annoying voice in his mind. He gulped the pills and tried to calm his rapid heartbeat.

He took a deep breath and fixed his suit, he started to walk away still a little bit hot, as if the temperature has rising a little in the room when a man called him from behind.

"Are you Takaba Akihito?" a baritone voice sounded behind him. The couple wasn't there anymore. Akihito was trembling slightly this time, and he blushed at the sight of the man with the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.

"Yes I am" he said trying to pull himself together.

"What a nice talented man. Your photography's are very special." The man got closer to Akihito but he stepped back.

"T-Thank you Asami Ryuichi" he said trying on not getting hard at the sight of the man. His body was heating up ridiculously fast.

"Oh so you know me" Asami said getting closer to Akihito, cornering him into the wall.

"I should know who bought my pictures at least don't you think?" Akihito said trying on not getting more flustered than he already was at the closeness of the man. He wasn't surrounded by him but even if he tried to step back, the wall and the man in front of him didn't let him. He took a deep breath and moved aside just so he will try to get away, which it was uneffective.

"Would you like to accompany me for a drink Takaba-san?" asked Asami grabbing the hot and soft hand of the blonde. Akihito gulped feeling his hand burn at the touch, and if he wasn't that dizzy he could swear that the long fingers touching his hand tightened a little at his touch.

"I'm working right now" said Akihito trying to breathe normally, this wasn't normal; his body wasn't listening to him at all.

"Takaba-san, I'm the owner of the place. You can take a break if I say so" said Asami releasing some of his pheromones on purpose and some of them unconsciously.

"I… don't think is…" panting harder each time, the scent of the alpha in front of him was making him dizzy and hard to stand, "… correct. Don't come closer" said Akihito trying to stay strong at the presence of the alpha.

 _What is happening? His scent is too strong and... very delicious. I can't resist him._

"You are very cute Takaba Akihito. You are releasing such a good scent right now. It's because we are closer to each other" said Asami not caring to look at each other sides, still taking the hand of Akihito he put it in the hard bulge in the middle of his legs, letting the small warm hand to feel the need of dominate the stubborn, yet fragile, omega in front of him. "Don't resist me."

Asami shivered at the small hand touching his erection, it was unbearable, he felt the need to dominate and mark his property, but he knew then that the omega in front of him wasn't like any other.

Asami placed a hand on the small waist and brought their bodies closer, Akihito looked to the side and noticed two guards on each end of the hallway. He tried his best not to smell the dominant pheromones of the alpha but it was just making his body difficult to handle everything. He closed his eyes when he got closer to Asami's neck and he shivered in response when the hard bulge touched his lower stomach.

"I… Asami don't t-" Akihito couldn't finish his sentence when he felt someone pulled him out between the wall and the body of the alpha. It was a hand he already knows and the pheromones of the man grabbing him were too overwhelming for him. Asami's pheromones and the ones from Yuri was enough for making Akihito fall on his knees.

"Don't touch him Asami" said Yuri stepping in front of Akihito that was on his knees on the floor. "He is mine and I won't let you have him."

"We'll see about that. I think you know what it's happening here don't you? If he is yours then why is he in some kind of forced heat right now?" asked Asami with a smirk, but his eyes weren't laughing. He released his alpha's pheromones even more, intense and heavy in the air. Yuri noticed the intention of Asami and did the same.

"We are leaving, don't even think about laying a finger on him again" said Yuri yaking Akihito's arm.

"I'm not a fucking thing and I don't belong to anyone," said Akihito still kneeling hiding the erection between his legs. He wanted to get up but he couldn't, his legs didn't let him. _'These two intend to kill me with their pheromones? What the hell... I can't think straight, I need release...'_

"You can't do anything against this Yuri. Accept it." Asami said walking away without looking back. But this time he talked to the photographer and turned around smirking at him saying "I'll see you soon Takaba Akihito."

The gaze of those golden eyes made Akihito shiver, his erection unbearable and something else was coming out. He felt the front and his backside getting wet. Yuri turned to look at Akihito and lifted him.

Yuri didn't say anything and walked away going to the entrance, he tightened the grip in Akihito's body sensing the warmth of the heat, Yuri was starting to react at the pheromones of Akihito and it was driving him mad, just like every time the photographer had his heat.

Yuri started to drive to the apartment of Akihito trying to not ravish the boy in the car; Akihito however, was unzipping his pants letting his erection free.

"Damn it…" said the blonde like a whisper, he couldn't be so needy after meeting an alpha. He started to masturbate in the front seat, and Yuri looked angry but Akihito didn't care, he wanted to have some release because of the heat was consuming his body. His mind was dizzy and his eyes were teary while looking at the road ahead.

"Ah!" moaned Akihito when he touched his erection, it was unbearable not to feel pain when he stroked his penis in order to get some relief. He couldn't stop moving his hand and was reaching the climax but Yuri merely stare at him sideways. Akihito came with a small moan and felt the heat slightly leave his body.

He masturbated once in the car and Yuri opened the door of the apartment, he threw Akihito on the bed and stripped him from his suit jacket and shirt. He was everything but gentle while removing Akihito's belt and unzipping his slacks. He didn't even took off his shoes and simply unbottoned his shirt.

"You are really something Akihito, getting like this in front of another man that's not me it's very brave from your part. I think I already told you that I hate if you show yourself like this to someone else, don't you get it? You can't do that. You are mine." Yuri pushed Akihito's face into the pillows roughly and pulled down the pants of the suit.

"You get this wet for another man? You are such a whore" said Yuri to the omega when he noticed that he was dripping the natural self lubrication from his ass.

"I didn't want it," Akihito panted and shuddered when Yuri grabbed his legs roughly, "I didn't know that this would happen… Yuri…" said Akihito not bearing anymore the heat. He was getting scared.

"I'll mark you this time for real" said Yuri grabbing tightly the neck of Akihito with his hands. "Do you want me to show you how much I want you? I can mark you right know and you won't respond to anyone but me" he grabbed the neck painfully and Akihito was almost choking.

"N-No... Yuri… Don't…" Akihito could barely talk from the strong grip in his neck, he felt something hard against the creak of his ass.

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath when he heard the unzipping sound of Yuri's clothing, he didn't want it, he doesn't want it.

"No..." he says when he feels the hot erection resting on his ass. He shivers, because his body wants it.

"No?" asks Yuri while laughing softly, "are you sure my omega? You are dripping wet here." Yuri thrusted a finger on the wet hot entrance of Akihito which made Akihito moan and Yuri groan at the tightness. "You just masturbated in front of me, thinking about whom? I doubt that it was me. I won't tolerate that sort of behaviour Akihito. I'll be the only one you will ever whore yourself out." Yuri didn't waste more time and thrusted his engorded penis on Akihito's ass.

Akihito moaned loudly at the intrusion, one that he learned to like and took pleasure everytime. This time, it was different. There wasn't any gentle touch on his body, his arms were tightly gripped by the alpha's hands and he could only moan in response, because even if he didn't want it, his body was receiving what it needed.

"Don't do it… please… don't bite me" Akihito pleaded while Yuri was thrusting into him. Akihito has never been this wet for him and the heat of his body was beyond every normal cycle he has ever had, Yuri knew that the soul bonded pairs was something that not even someone like him can separate, but he was going to make it harder for Asami.

Akihito started to cry when he felt the tongue of Yuri in his neck, he sobbed loudly, pleading to not be bitten against his will. Something inside Yuri knew that he shouldn't bit Akihito. He stopped his thrusting and turned Akihito so now they were looking at each other; Yuri entered Akihito again and grabbed his chin.

"Don't get closer to that man. If you do, I'll bond with you so you will never have anyone but me. I'll bite you and put my knot inside you so I'll impregnate you and will never leave me, do you understand?" Yuri held his chin and Akihito looked at him, terrified. His thrusting slowed a little but it was still deep inside of him. Akihito panted and stared at Yuri with something else than just fear.

"Yes I understand" he said, afraid for the first time in a year after going out with Yuri. He didn't know this side of him, and he was utterly scared. Yuri thrust inside him a couple of times and came inside him. Akihito came as well and fell unconscious.

* * *

Asami walked away leaving the disgusting gaze of his omega in the arms of one of the Arbatovs, he didn't like them at first, but now, he hates them. Takaba Akihito was his. But he knew that he needed to be smart, he couldn't start a fight in the club with a dangerous enemy, and he knew he needed a plan.

He entered the bathroom in his office; apparently he couldn't stand the effects in his body that such a cute omega left him like that for the first time in his life. He masturbated at least two times for the effects of the scent of the omega disappear leaving his mind a little bit more at ease. He calmed himself and called his assistant.

"Kirishima I want you to investigate everything about Takaba Akihito."

"Alright boss. May I ask why?" Kirishima was confused; he couldn't believe that his boss has taken on importance someone like that kid. However, Kirishima knew more than anyone that his boss wasn't in the best mood. He still prefers to ask first even if the cause of why it was obvious.

"It was the myth we never believed Kei. It's true and I discovered today with that photographer."

"I'll investigate about him sir." Kirishima said slightly surprised but he was partly glad, Sudoh couldn't be his toy for too long.

"Kirishima"

"Yes sir?" Kirishima stopped in front of the door.

"Make sure to investigate anything between Takaba and the Abatrovs."

"Yes Asami-sama."

Kirishima closed the door leaving his boss smoking a cigarette. He pulled out his gun from his suit jacket, looking at it with a smirk.

"Takaba Akihito… What a surprise" Asami smirked remembering the intoxicating scent and slim body of the omega, just how he liked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I want to apologize for the slow updates. Thank you for your support, it makes me happy to see that you guys like it! Hopefully you like this chapter as well.

Warning: There's slight torture at the end of the chapter, feel free to skip it if you want. Grammar mistakes *sighs*.

* * *

Name: Takaba Akihito

Gender: Male, omega.

Birth date: May 05

Age: 25 years old.

Marital status: Single

Address: Shinjuku, Tokyo.

Occupation: Professional photographer, Journalist. (mainly news photography).

Parents: Currently living in Osaka.

Recently won the award of the Magnum professional photography club to the best category in the "crime" and "nature", getting the second place in the "sports" category. He worked as a freelance photographer at the age of 23 years old in the newspaper and the magazine of the same company.

* * *

"This is the information you asked boss" said the assistant Kirishima with some documents in hand.

"Thank you," said the man taking the document placed in front of him. His desk was full of documents and his computer was seeking for attention at the different type of information regarding his businesses. However, his mind was still thinking about the young man of yesterday. The door closed in front of him, in less than a day his assistant managed to get all the important information about the young photographer.

"Takaba Akihito… Indeed what a pleasant surprise" he thought, the sweet scent that was capable of actually make his mind go blind with pleasure and possessiveness. The hazel eyes felt like they were making him uncontrollable, messing with his self-control.

The fact that he found his possible destined partner was indeed a surprise for him, however, he wasn't expecting to be a man that can make him feel so uncontrollable, but at the same time as if something was falling into place. He was going to have that person, there was no doubt about it, but the problem was that an Arbatrov was in the way, and it's the right hand man of the boss of the Russian mafia. He couldn't just take Takaba, it was too risky with Yuri in the way, but he wasn't just a normal business man. Half of Japan is literally in his hands, the police, some people of the government, and every small or big group of the underworld was in his hands.

"Takaba Akihito" he says the name again.

"I'll have you," he says while looking at the picture on the page; "sooner than you think," he turns to look at the report of the Arbatrovs and their last accomplishment with their underground business.

"Doing whatever it takes."

* * *

After spending the night with Yuri, Akihito wasn't that happy as any lover could be after the situation regarding last night.

For the first time in the whole year that they have been together, Yuri was more than just rough with him. He was confused about everything at this point, and for the first time as well he didn't know what to do. He turned around on the bed and saw Yuri sleeping; he was used to it at this point. However, in his mind there was someone else that replaced the sleeping face of his lover, Asami Ryuichi, his possible destined partner. How could that be? It seems that he has the best luck when it comes to be with crime lords.

 _I shouldn't be thinking about someone else right now, it's ridiculous. It can't be... right? But..._

He wasn't happy at all when he found out that he was sleeping with the high ups of the Russian mafia, he was angry and totally grossed out at first. Things changed and Yuri seemed to be something else than just what he believed, and soon the idea didn't seem so bad, as long as Yuri didn't involve him in dangerous situations he was fine with it.

He wasn't expecting that a one night stand was going to lead to one year of relationship; he wasn't the kind of person to get sex one night and then leave as if nothing happened. He enjoyed relationships but being an omega wasn't the best advantage he could ask for, he had been with only two persons in his life counting Yuri.

He got up from the bed trying to not wake him up, it didn't come as a surprise that he couldn't walk properly. The proof of their love making was craved on his body; bruises, bites, and even blood was covering his skin. He was sticky and sweaty, and covered in Yuri's scent. A part of him knew that what happened last night was far from be 'love making'.

He grabbed his phone that was inside of the pockets of the pants of his suit, the one he used last night. He grabbed it and saw two missed calls, they were from his editor. He put the pants on the chair that was besides the bed, however, his jacket fell of the chair and he took it from the ground while groaning in pain. He took a deep breath trying to not make a sound that might alert Yuri, and luckily he managed to do it without waking him up.

The scent of someone else was on it, the mix of musk and cigarettes all over, he would immediately wash the jacket if it was the scent of another alpha, because it was uncomfortable to him; but this time it's not 'another alpha' it's the scent of that man, Asami. He took the jacket and moved it towards his nose, he smelled it once and his body became warm, as if his already tired body recognized the comfort that his destined partner can give to him, just to himself alone. He immediatly felt calmer, something that he didn't know he needed.

"Damn it…" he said as a whisper, he was exhausted from last night but still his body responded as if the last few hours of sex never happened. He grabbed the jacket and went to the bathroom, closed the door and knelt beside the toilet. His stretched entrance was dripping a small amount of self lubrication; he was embarrassed that his body could respond that way just for smelling a piece of clothing, he already had a half erection just by the scent alone.

He closed his eyes and placed one of his arms on the toilet, trying to steady himself because of the pain on his legs. He moved his hand closer to his penis and thought about the man of last night, the golden eyes that looked at him like a prey, dilated and melted gold was the correct description for Asami's eyes. The strong body that touched him over the clothes, the delicious scent that made his knees goes weak.

 _He smelled so good..._

He started to think about that small moment with Asami and found himself closer to his orgasm, that would be the third or fourth one in less than 10 hours, he couldn't remember. He sucked his two fingers and touched his hole, swollen red but still making him tremble with anticipation .

"Uh…Asa-mi…" he said unconsciously, he was getting closer to his orgasm. He tightened the grip on his penis and stroked it faster, feeling closer each second. His legs were warm against the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. He felt frustrated that he couldn't reach his sweet spot alone with his fingers.

 _Knock Knock_

"Akihito?" there was a deep voice outside of the bathroom. His movements stopped.

"Akihito are you ok?" said again the manly voice outside of the bathroom.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine it's nothing" he said trying to sound natural, his voice was dripping a tone of lust though.

"Takaba don't lie to me… I know you are lying" said again the man outside of the bathroom, this time, knocking the door louder, startling Akihito.

"Yuri I'm fine j-just go away. I'll be out in a moment" said Akihito, _'shit I need to finish now or he will get in'_ he thought while the door was still shaking slightly from the knocks of Yuri outside.

"Akihito you are making me angry, your pheromones are flooding the apartment," said Yuri with a strained voice. Akihito's scent was getting stronger and unbearable.

Akihito realized that Yuri was talking different, and he wasn't conscious of the big amount of pheromones he was emanating. The blonde was shocked when he saw the figure of Yuri in front of him, he had his grey eyes dilated and his front head was covered with sweat.

"Your heat it's in a few days isn't?" asked Yuri with a serious voice. He moved his gaze and looks beside Akihito, he noticed the jacket besides the toilet.

"No it isn't, there are a few days still..." he said lying, he was scared of Yuri but couldn't lie about his heat.

"Come here" Yuri said while stepping closer to him.

"N-No..." said Akihito trying to stop from grabbing his arms, "I'm alright."

Yuri didn't listem to him, and lifted Akihito from the floor.

"I said I'm alright, let me-"

His voice was interrupted by the alpha's one and he felt his body pressed against the mattres surprisingly gently. Yuri stared at Akihito's body and smirked while he touched with the tips of his fingers the bruised body. He kissed the bruises, and moved towards Akihito's nipple.

"You look cute like this," he says while staring at Akihito's eyes. The blonde had his palms on Yuri's chest, trying to not be obvious but placing a little of distance between each other.

"I need to shower," he says while looking away from Yuri's eyes, "get off me."

"You seemed to do something else than showering, Akihito. I can take care of it for you." Yuri stared at the half erection of his partner and took it in his hand. He smiled in satisfaction when Akihito moaned.

"That's right, moan for me."

* * *

"How can you go at it after doing it like that last night?" asked Akihito with his face on the pillow, Yuri was out of the shower. His ass was sore and apparently there will be more bruises on his skin. Blame his traitorous body for getting horny by smelling his used clothes.

"You are the one that got excited in the morning, but you looked very comfortable in the bathroom while I was asleep, and apparently, you are not in heat." Yuri sat on the side of the bed, and patted Akihito's head.

"I'm sorry" said Yuri looking away. Akihito turned his head so he could watch Yuri completely.

"For what?" he turned his head to look at Yuri. Of course he knew why, Yuri was far from himself last night, maybe the instincts of alphas were stronger than he thought.

"You bled a lot" he said not wanting to look at the terrified hazel eyes. "You passed out after we did it the second time, when I looked at the sheets there was a lot of blood, I treated you but I hurt you again a few moments ago" Yuri touched the back of Akihito; he was shocked when he felt the slender body tremble against his touch.

"I understand that you were angry, but don't touch me again like that. I don't remember exactly after a few moments but just let me rest, I'm not in my heat so you can just, let me rest?" Akihito didn't look at him, he turned his head looking at the other side, even if he understood the situation, he couldn't believe that Yuri treated him like that last nitght. The marks on his body and the blood on the sheets were proof enough.

"I'll be in touch. I'm not living the country in a week or so, if you need anything call me." He said placing a kiss on the head of Akihito, he noticed how the other gripped the sheets when he kissed the top of his head. He was still trembling.

"And… I threw away your suit, I'll give you another." The door of the bedroom shut close.

"What was that? Fucker..." said Akihito with his voice muffled against the pillow. He wasn't going to cry but he was very close to lose it when he felt that he couldn't even move his arms.

* * *

"Report" said Asami through the phone.

"Asami-sama, Takaba has been in the apartment at least for one day without going out. The lights were turned on at 8 pm; it seems that he didn't move around that much lately, the only person who got out of the house was Yuri Arbatrov around 9 am."

"Send me a report at the end of the day" Asami ended the call.

* * *

"Stupid Yuri" he said still massaging his lower back.

Akihito got up the second day feeling much better or at least with more energy than yesterday. Sadly, his body was still sore and his ass was even worse, there were bruises around his body and they were less purple but there were hand marks around his neck.

He decided that he was going to accomplish nothing if he stayed in the apartment, he wasn't like the kind of people who prefers to stay at home during the day doing nothing.

He grabbed his camera and checked it to see if there was anything wrong with it. As expected, there were none. He is someone who takes a lot of dedication in taking care of his posessions. He needed to release some stress and staying in the apartment thinking about what happened two days ago wasn't going to help at all.

He grabbed the keys of his Vespa and went out with his camera bag; the khaki color jacket hugged his upper half of the body, the white shirt was a little bit rusty because it's old. The blue jeans fit his form perfectly, he wasn't going to admit it out loud but his ass looked nice. For a small moment, he wondered about what Asami must think of him if he were to be seen by him without a suit.

 _He might get dissapointed that I'm not a rich man._

The sun was up in the sky, it was around 10 am when he decided to go out, so he was planning on going to a ramen stall and eat to his heart content. He has always prefered to take some time for his own, and he knew the exact places where he knew that he was welcomed. He unconsciously smiled while he got on his Vespa, and thought about the bowl of ramen and tea in front of him, he could practically smell it. It was a good day hang out with friends, but to his dissapointed Takato and Kou were too busy to go out this day.

* * *

The park was a good spot to walk around and take some pictures, the kids and families were playing together, and some of them were taking a picnic. It was autumn, in this time of the year the trees showed a beautiful orange with a mix of red and yellow on their leaves. The kids wore a lot of colorful sweaters; it looked like a nice sight to take some pictures. He stood nearer a tree too look at the photos.

Some couples got closer to him and asked him for a photo, they smiled happily at the sight of the beautiful view with the orange color trees behind them when Akihito showed them the pictures.

He smiled and told them to contact him to get the photos, he was happy, sometimes he won money this way. They bowed at him, saying their thanks. Akihito bowed at them and assured them that he will get the photos delivered to them.

 _That makes three couples today..._

His mind went back to his partner. Yuri never understands when he talks about photography, however at least supports him with his job; he felt his mood darkening a little. But he wasn't there in the park having a good time and thinking about him, that's why he got out of his house in the first place.

He shook his head, "Pull your thoughts together Akihito" he said. He didn't want to think about anything more than his time with his camera, until a figure came up across the park.

It was a very similar back, the legs and the black suit. The hair was black, not dark brown. But he felt his heart stop when he saw that man; it looked similar to Asami in almost everything. Akihito tried to take a picture, just to see if his suspicions were true. He focused the direction of where he was pointing the camera, and noticed a few men in suits.

 _I saw the same man closer to where I ate, but why? I don't think Yuri has put on someone to stalk me._

He was probably imagining things but he was damn sure that he was being stalked, or maybe followed up. The black car that was in front of his house was suspicious; however, it wasn't around the park. Weird.

The time wasn't something that he would be concerned when he was out taking pictures, but something was definitely off. The park was oddly silent for a moment; maybe it was because it's closer to lunchtime. It was 11:30 and he thought that he should leave too, but just when he was about to go out from the small forest with standard tall trees someone grabbed him from behind. He struggled and kicked against his oppressor, he would have won if said person wasn't holding a knife, and if it were just one person.

* * *

He felt someone throwing him against a hard surface, his hands and feet were tied with ropes. His eyes had a cloth on them and he couldn't see anything. He sat still for a moment trying to understand the situation he was in. There was movement; probably he was in the truck of a car. He was alone because if he struggled or moves a little no one was punching him. There were voices in the car but only manly ones, probably around four men.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, still there was no one punching at him.

"H-Hello?" a shaky voice responded to his words, it was a girl. "P-Please help me" she said, for what Akihito could comprehend she wasn't a child but she was crying.

"It's ok, my name is Akihito. I'm tied up but I'll try to get closer to you ok?" he said and tried to crawl with his knees where the girl was. "Can you please talk so I can know where you are? My eyes are covered so I need your help" he said and got closer to the girl.

Akihito managed to get the rope a little loose before untying the hands of the girl. They both took the cloth on his eyes and looked at each other.

"I-I'am Hana" she sniffed when she noticed Akihito was in the same position as her.

"Hello Hana," Akihito smiles when he notices breathing calmer.

"Do you know these guys Akihito-san?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Akihito shook his head. She had brown hair and her eyes were blue, she is pretty but looked very young.

"I don't, but we are going to get out of here ok? Just trust me" he said patting her head. She was around fifteen years old, and she was an omega. Akihito knew almost immediately that they were kidnapping omegas for the black market; it was something that is sadly common in Japan.

"Look, I'll take care of those guys but you need to run as fast as you can, do you understand?" he said to the girl and she nodded. He smiled and told her the plan that he was already making, he knew they could get out of there, or at least she could.

* * *

 _"Asami-sama there's a truck with four men that kidnapped Takaba. We tried to stop them but they held a knife against him, we let them escape but we are tailing them secretly. What are your orders?"_ the man said with the phone on his ear, all the while his partner was driving trying to not lose the truck where Akihito was.

"Don't lose them. If they do something to him you have to intervene. I'll be there in a moment and send me the location immediately. And-" Asami said while grabbing his jacket, his assistant Kirishima and his bodyguard Suoh behind him.

 _"Yes Asami-sama?"_

"If something happens to him then you two will lose something else than just your job." The call was ended.

Asami walked towards the elevator and let his men to push the button to go down.

"You two have the permission of using the guns. Any attempt of harm to Takaba Akihito you must intervene." He said to the two men behind him

"Yes boss" they said nodding at him.

Suoh knew very well Asami just like Kirishima does, but he noticed the serious look in the eyes of his boss and that was something new, he never gets that angry for the sake of another person. If the people that kidnapped Takaba didn't do as he wants then he was sure that blood was going to be spilled. And he was going to do the cleaning.

 _What kind of man is he?_

Kirishima and Suoh shared the same thought.

* * *

"Ok Hana-chan when they open the door they'll grab us and luckily they'll send us in another car. If they intend to do something at us then I'll pick a fight with them and if you see the chance to escape please run as fast as you can" said Akihito looking reassuringly at her.

"But Akihito-san you'll be in danger with them and…" she started to panic again when the car stopped.

"Everything will be ok Hana-chan" Akihito smiled at her as bright as he could, he was scared obviously, but he needed to at least let the girl escape.

The doors opened and one of the two men in front of them yelled.

"Look! The pretty boy managed to escape from the ropes! That won't get you anywhere but if you feel so confident please get out of there by yourself" the men stood aside and let the two omegas to get out of there. As soon both of them were out, two men grabbed them with a gun straight to their heads. Another two came from the side and each one had two small knives.

"If you make a move I'll slice your throats" said the men to the two of them.

"Please let us go! What do you guys want?!" the girl asked with tears in her eyes, she was almost yelling at them and was starting to panic.

"What do we want? Just some fun with the two of you, after that, we are going to sell your bodies to some old man while he uses you two as sexuals toys. And if you don't respond anymore, maybe some drugs will do." Akihito was frowning and shuddered at the sickening laugh from the men around them. They were at least six of them. Akihito noticed how one of them got closer to Hana and grabber her arms roughly. Akihito knew that he needed to do something.

He closed his eyes and spoke loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Let her go and you'll have me," he directed his words towards the man that appeared to be the leader.

"I'm an omega too but I'll go with you willingly. I won't put up a fight and I'll behave but please don't touch her" he said in the most serious voice he could manage.

"Why would we do that pretty boy? Two omegas instead of one it's way much better than just one; wether it's voluntary or not, we don't care." The man that was holding Hana licked her ear.

"Just so you know… we are all alphas here, but you two know that already right?" one of the man that wasn't holding them grabbed Akihito's crotch, gripping it with a lot of force.

"Don't touch me bastard" said Akihito trying to kick the hand of the man. He managed to kick the leg of the man beside him, but that only earned him a punch on his ribs that with his sore body was already enough to make him go still.

"Put them in the warehouse" said one of them and the group moved to a dark warehouse, it was covered in barrels and boxes. The only light that was surrounding the room was the sunlight through a very small window.

The guards let them go and they make a small square, the four guards were in each corner and two of them stood behind holding the knives closer to Akihito and Hana. The two omegas were in the middle.

"The two of you strip. If you don't obey we'll do it ourselves, and we won't be so kind" said the leader. The both of them stripped leaving only their underwear on, Hana was sobbing quietly and Akihito just frowned menancingly at them.

"I'll give you the option to decide who will be the first one, just because we are very nice people". They started to laugh while Hana got closer to Akihito.

"Which one of you will be? We'll take both of you at the same time but one of you must make us feel 'in the mood' right?" he asked to his men and they all smirked evily.

"I'll be the first one" said Akihito, he wasn't going to let the girl to make something so horrible, or at least, to not be the first one.

 _'We need to get out of here… I'll bite their dicks if it's necessary'_ thought Akihito. He felt grossed out for what he was about to do. The alphas started to raise their pheromones on purpose, intimidating his omega body.

"Gentlemen go ahead" said the leader; he took a sit in a near barrel from the warehouse

Three of the six men got closer to Akihito and heard the zippers being undone. Akihito knelt because of the kick behind his leg; he knelt and was grabbed tightly by his hair making his mouth got on the right level with their dicks. All the while Hana was in the lap of the leader, he was groping at her and she was crying softly. His heart broke at the side of the girl in such dirty hands.

He stared at the men in front of him, he tried to make a plan but couldn't think of anything possibly succesful while Hana was with the leader.

"Hey stop thinking and start you whore!" one of the men landed a punch on Akihito's face. He tried to dodge it but it only made it worse. He spit a little of blood. His body shuddered when he started to feel the pheromones of the alphas around him, all of them were doing it in purpose just so he will submit easily to them. And it was disgusting, he smelled the strong scent of them, surrounding him, making his vision cloud and his body starting to feel feverish.

"Look!" he heard one of them said. "He is reacting finally!"

"A good unmarked omega is always a delight to taste," the leader said closer to the girl's ear while he stared at Akihito coughing.

"Come here," one of the men grabbed Akihito's hair and pulled him up a little. One of them groped his ass and tried to pull down his boxers. Akihito struggled and tried, really hard, to fight against them but it was futile. He was pushed down again by them, and made Akihito bend his head back.

The blonde was about to open his mouth for one man when he felt something warm on his face, it wasn't what he thought it was but it was a lot. In front of him the person he was about to suck was on the ground, with a clean shot in the head. He touched his face and there was blood on his hand, warm and purely red on his fingers. He heard a baritone voice behind him.

"Leave the other three alive and put them in warehouse four" said Asami placing his gun inside of the holster, he grabbed Akihito and covered him with his suit jacket. "W-wait the girl… Hana" he said look at her direction, she was in the arms of one of the man that came with Asami, she passed out.

"She is going to a hospital for a checkup just like you." Asami said leading Akihito with his palm resting against his lower back. AKihito staggered a little, the pain on his legs and on his ribs was strong but he kept walking.

They got in the black car while Kirishima drove to NTT central hospital. The girl was in another car with Asami's men and suddenly everything struck him, the kidnapping, the almost rape, the punches, the blood. Akihito started to tremble lightly and didn't notice the anger in Asami's eyes.

"W-Why are you here?" asked Akihito cautiously not looking at Asami, the scent of Asami was calming but the situation of a few minutes was taking his whole attention.

"I was watching you," he said placing a hand beside Akihito's spot. He gripped effortesly the chin of Akihito. He noticed hazel eyes looking at him with anger, and something that resembled what might be fear, he locked his eyes with the omega.

He was shocked when his hand was slapped away by him.

"Don't touch me! I-I'm dirty!" he said to himself more than to Asami. He still felt the pheromones of the guys that intended to rape him.

Asami saw the uncomfortable state of Akihito and he raised his pheromones on purpose, his instincts of seeing his omega in discomfort was making him blind with anger. Asami felt no doubt when he started to feel his instincts pushing him to protect and bring calm to the blonde. He has never felt the need to comfort, but this time, it was uncomfortable not doing so.

His omega, his partner, his destined mate was in distress because of someone else and he couldn't help but want to calm him and ease the uncomfortable feeling on his mind.

He grabbed Akihito by his waist and placed him on his lap, Akihito was about to fight tooth and nail but the scent of Asami was the most comfortable thing he has ever felt. Asami's pheromones were drowning the small space in the car and even Kirishima with Suoh felt them. They unconsciously felt the anger of his boss.

The presence of the alpha in front of him wasn't something he could squirm away, he felt the heat of the body in front of him and even if his mind didn't want to accept it, but his body did. He felt a hand on the back of his head and suddenly his face was in front of a strong neck, he felt a hand stroking his back gently and what seemed to be Asami's nose smelling his hair. He didn't remember when he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

He opened his eyes and noticed a white ceiling, besides him there was a man in a black suit looking at some documents.

Because of the equipment and the curtain of white color he realized he was in a hospital.

"You are awake" said the man with the baritone voice, he was handsome, and Akihito knew very well who he was.

"Where is Hana?" he asked concerned, he didn't notice that Asami narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know her?" he asked looking at Akihito, _did Akihito know her from before?_

"No, well, she was kidnapped with me." The blonde closed his eyes and moved his body, the pain was very present on his ribs and legs.

"She is fine, there was no drug in your body or in hers. I called her parents and she left something for you" it was a letter but it was opened by Asami before.

Akihito grabbed the small letter and opened it, there was a small flower on top of it. He read through it and smiled.

"She gave me her thanks and her contact information" said Akihito with a smile on his face. "I'm not going to call her or something" he said to himself, he didn't want to let her remember what they went through but if she wanted she could look for him.

"That's wise" said Asami with a serious voice, he grabbed the hand of Akihito and made him look at him in the eyes.

"She is fine, but you are not". He was close enough to be able to touch Akihito's upper arms. "You have many bruises in your body and I'm sure that especially some of them weren't made by those kidnappers" Asami said looking at him with narrowed eyes and a frown on his face.

"It's nothing. It doesn't concern you." Akihito said looking at the other way; thankfully he was wearing his clothes again.

 _Did he put them on me?_

Asami grabbed his chin and made him look at him, "everything that has to be with you it concerns me, you should get used to it." He smirked and noticed Akihito blushing because of the proximity between them. "You know it too right? Takaba."

Asami didn't notice when he was on his feet and looming over Akihito in the small bed. His lips were ravaging the small rosy ones, it was deliriously good.

Akihito was shocked at the statement of Asami but didn't have much time to reply when he felt the lips of the man on his mouth; it was an electric feeling that left both of them breathless. He was taken back when he felt the same lips on his neck, nibbling softly at his earlobe, a hand was pinching his nipples over his shirt and he felt amazing. Those hands were making him lose the notion of time, but when he felt the same hand grab his waist he made a sound of discomfort.

"Don't touch me there…" said Akihito looking at the golden eyes.

"I know, but I want you to understand that you are hurt. Those men weren't the one that hurt you like this" said Asami looking again at the bruises on his waist, there was at least four finger prints on his waist and a big bruise on his thighs. There were biting marks on the inner thighs, Asami checked the muscular yet slender body of Akihito while he changed his clothes. He felt an uncontrollable rage inside of him when he saw the bruises, dark and big on the soft skin of the photographer.

"You are with the wrong person, Takaba." He smirked when Akihito stared at him almost hypnotized. "You should come with me already, you don't have another option." He touched Akihito's chin with the tip of his fingers. "You belong to me."

"Everybody has options, Asami." He responded, and the determination in his eyes was something that Asami wasn't expecting. "You don't know if I'm with a wrong person, maybe you are the one with your options mixed. Have you thought about it? Just because you say that I belong to you it doesn't mean I'll do as you please." He grabbed Asami's hand and pushed it aside. His cheeks were flushed but his eyes and voice were something that Asami wasn't expecting. He looked at the hazel eyes and smirked.

"Do you really think so? And who do you think you are to say such things?" said Asami kissing Akihito again. To Asami's surprise, he felt warm fingers touch his face and a penetrating gaze from hazel eyes that made him stop on his movements.

"Thank you for helping me" said Akihito breathing the scent of the alpha. "But I hate when someone starts marking people as if they are property, we might be destined mates, but don't be mistaken. I'm not yours and I won't behave like a pet Asami Ryuichi" Akihito merely patted Asami's cheek.

"I'll see you later Asami-san" Akihito pushed Asami away from him and stood up from the bed, taking his camera bag from the nearest chair.

Before he could turn the doorknob a hand grabbed his arm and spun him so they were chest to chest.

Asami kissed the rosy lips passionately. Their tongues tangled with each other and Asami's hand went behind Akihito's head.

Akihito grabbed the jacket of Asami and kissed him with need. The natural attraction between them was unbearable and both of them felt crazy with each other's warm. Asami held Akihito's waist with his hand and pressed him closer to his body, Akihito felt the bulge of the alpha thouching his and shuddered with pleasure.

"I'll see you later Takaba Akihito" Asami placed a chaste kiss again and a blushed Akihito got out of the room rapidly, not believing what happened at all.

* * *

"Asami-san" said the doctor outside of the room.

"What is his condition?" asked Asami with a business like face.

"The girl Kondo Hana and Takaba Akihito doesn't have any kind of drug inside of their bodies. However, the current condition of the male omega's body worries me a little." The doctor started to read his notes.

"I noticed fingerprints in the area of his neck; they can be taken as some kind of choking that was meant to threaten." He didn't notice how Asami made a fist with his hand. "The same kinds of bruises are in the part of the waist and the arms, the same fingerprints of the same person if I dare to guess." He passed the paper sheet and pushed up his glasses.

"I wasn't going to check this part but your assistant Kirishima-san told me that it was a kidnap, so I checked the anal conduct and it was badly swollen. I spoke with another doctor and he came to the same conclusion as I did, and he wasn't raped by the men. But-" he paused and looked at the crimelord. The doctor shuddered a little when he saw the eyes of Asami and how his cold stare was enough to make him tremble a little.

"Continue.""We believe that he was raped, or had very rough sex by someone at least two days ago. We treated it with medication, but by the looks of the condition in that specific part it was teared by force, or maybe his partner didn't prepare him enough. It must have bled a lot and I consider that it was at least two days ago."

The doctor saw the dark look on Asami's eyes after he said his report to the man, the emanating aura of rage was clear in Asami's face. It was frightening for him to see such an alpha in that dangerous state.

"I have this medication that can be of help, I applied it to him on the bruises, and biting marks closer to his crotch area. I'm surprised that he was on the outside with such bruises in his body."

Asami merely offered his thanks and entered the room where the blonde was asleep. His private doctor was better than anyone, so the medication wasn't needed anymore than just necessary. He wanted to kill anyone that dared to treat Akihito the way the bastard Yuri Arbatrov did, it was cruel. But it wasn't going to be for long, he was going to have Akihito soon.

* * *

"Trafficking omegas?" asked Asami looking at the three men kneeling on the floor.

"W-We were just trying to win money, they are nothing to us and they have no rich people that can look for them, they are useless omega." The leader said with a bold tone of voice.

"Hold him," he said to Suoh. The bodyguard placed himself behind the leader and grabbed his head strongly to keep it looking straight.

Asami crushed the end of his cigarette on the front head of another man. The scream was delightful to him.

"The man you kidnapped is my partner. You intended to rape him, right? I'll would give you the same treatment, but I'm not that forgiving if someone touches what is mine. You'll die today with your friends." Asami grabbed a knife and waved it in front of the leader. They all started to plead for their lives but Asami merely walked in front of them with the knives that belonged to them. He stopped again, in front of the leader and pointed the knife to him.

"I'll give you the advantage to choose. Who's first?" asked Asami, he gave Suoh the knife.

The leader doubted, he was about to kill his friends, and he was going to die as well. He gave an apologetic look at his friends and chose one.

"Kirishima, tell me a body part" asked Asami cleaning his gun.

"The mouth." Asami smiled, Kirishima was always patient but never failed to guess what he wanted to torture first.

He waved at Suoh and the man started to scream, pleading to stop. He couldn't talk because half of his tongue wasn't there anymore. He was sobbing loudly and blood was pooling on his knees. Asami made the leader look at his friend, both of the men started to cry at the horrorful sight. A gunshot was heard and the body fell to the ground.

"Who's the next one?" asked Asami and he was happy to hear the name of the leader, he killed himself leaving the other friend.

Souh thought that the cleaning this time will be a big headache.

* * *

Ily from the future: I swear, I changed many things. I can't believe that Asami was a little cringy and Akihito was... I don't know. I hope that the ones that read this again find it a little less Occ than it was before.

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for taking a lot of time writing for this story but I was dealing with university and it was hard to focus on writing.

Warnings: Grammar mistakes. Please don't hate me.

* * *

 **Crossing Paths**

"Where are you going?" asked the blonde Russian looking at his partner, a delicious photographer that was naive enough to go wandering by himself in the busy streets of Tokyo, days closer to his heat without his alpha besides him.

"A scoop, it's been a while since the ceremony of Magnum that I finally have one." He responded without seeing the confused face of Yuri.

"Your heat it's scheduled for this week, you won't go out." He got closer to the young blonde.

"I have my suppressants," he placed the camera inside of the bag, "and I won't stay here bored until I get it. I'm off." The door shut closed and the small apartment went silent.

Yuri had a bad a feeling since the day they met Asami, it's not like he didn't know the possible situation between his omega and the dangerous Japanese. He knows that Asami Ryuichi is pretty much equally dangerous just like him and Mikhail. He wants to take Akihito out of this country, it might look impossible now but he is not going to allow that, his omega, stays here when Asami is already planning something.

Yuri got up from the couch and crushed the end of the cigarette on the ashtray, checking around the apartment from any scent or something that may lead to someone else's. Akihito has been evading him since that day he saw him in the bathroom, which he mercilessly took the chance and practically forced him to have sex again. He wasn't feeling guilty but if he wants to dominate Akihito, and actually mark him as his omega, he shouldn't scare him like that again.

* * *

" _Stupid Yuri"_ thought Akihito while turning the keys of his Vespa. What was his problem? It's not like he is a little boy that can't take care of himself, he might be an omega but not one that can be taken as an idiot.

He drove on the busy streets of Tokyo that surrounded him with the noises of the city. Strangely it somehow calmed his heart, nerves and thoughts. It hasn't been easy to avoid Yuri, and it only got complicated and awkward around them since that day he got... forced.

 _He did scare me that time. It's a part of him I thought it didn't exist. I guess I only have myself to blame for not thinking about how jelaous a dominant alpha can become._

 _A dominant alpha..._

He shuddered a little when he rememberd that golden eyes that made his knees go weak, not that the owner of said eyes knew about it.

He went to a warehouse where a meeting was about to take place, it was going to be in a few hours later but he liked to be in the rooftop of that place, looking at the breath taking scene of the sunset.

The sun makes everything look better, that's what he has always thought when he sees the beautiful view of a sunrise and sunset when he was a kid; women were really fortunate when he reads the poems made with such a deep passion from their lovers.

He didn't know why but he couldn't help of feeling a little bit of jealousy. The sun was drowning into the deep blue sea, he took a few seconds more to admire the view and smiled, _It's time for the perfect picture_. He took his camera and pointed it at the sun, and then with a happy grin on his face he took a selfie, there was no one there that could see him so what was the problem? The orange lighting made his eyes brighter than ever. He didn't want to be in his home with Yuri, it's not like he hates him but maybe some time alone is just what he needs.

"This will be a long wait…" he said checking his watch.

* * *

"Asami-san should I bring you a drink?" the blonde got closer to Asami's desk and bowed respectfully at the man.

"No, just call Kirishima."

"Yes right away." The blonde did as he was told and waited until the stupid and annoying assistant finished what he was doing with Asami.

Sudou just can't understand why someone always has to steal the attention, or his time alone with Asami.

 _I'm the closest thing he has as lover.._.

Hopefully, that will end soon, because he is going to make sure on catching Asami's life sooner or later. Living together with someone never seemed such a great idea before but now that his 'lover' it's conscious of him it gave him hopes.

 _Living with him? I wonder if he thinks about it too..._

* * *

The secretary exited Asami's office without saying a word, not even minding to take a glance to the blonde that was lying against the wall besides the door of the office. Sudou entered the office without asking for permission, he didn't need it.

"What do you want? Asami asked but without moving his eyes from the screen of his computer.

"I was thinking about having dinner today." He checked for a reaction on Asami's face but there was nothing, he continued. "I was wondering if perhaps I can go to your apartment. I live in the same building as well so…"

"I don't think I have time for a dinner today. I'll be late." The crime lord reached for his cigarettes inside of the jacket of his pocket.

"Why don't we sleep together then?" asked Suduo don't minding the hard look on his boss. It was was weird when he was straight forward but he must be sometimes when it comes to Asami.

"Why do you think I'll accept? I don't have time to play with you." Asami watched every reaction of the blonde, he realized that his words were harsher but since he met a photographer his thoughts regarding sex had changed. He wasn't interested in Sudou more than just sex, he momentarily thought that it shouldn't matter as well even if his partner were Takaba Akihito.

"My heat it's supposed to be today or tomorrow, and... if we sleep together there's a possibility that my heat will start, besides…" Sudou looked at the floor; he was starting to get embarrassed.

"Besides?"

"I was thinking that… If you want I can become your partner officially".

 _Shit, is it really the right time to speak about this?_ thought Sudou when he noticed Asami raising an eyebrow.

"...I don't want anyone else and I'll still work for you until I die." Suduo looked at him with determination this time. Asami couldn't help but feel a little of remorse at those words, they have been sleeping together for quite a while but he never intended to actually make him his partner, and he won't do it.

"I'm not planning on make you my partner Shuu. We had sex but there was nothing else, I was clear on that with you." Asami got up and stood up in front of Sudou.

"Yes I know but I'm an omega and I can give you the best satisfaction, I can still work for you and g-give you a f-family. You are the only one I want A-Asami-san" Suduo was trembling slightly when those words resounded in the quiet office. He smelled the Dunhill and special scent from the alpha in front of him.

 _How can he reject me like this?_

"I picked you up from the street and I know that you feel grateful for it." Asami placed a hand on Sudou's shoulder. "But I don't have any intention on making you my partner, don't ever insist on this matter again because my response will be the same." He wasn't interested and someone else was his destined, someone that he actually desires.

"If it's not me then who will? I'm an omega and as far as I know you enjoy being with someone like me." Sudou grabbed the wrist of Asami and took a step closer to him.

"I know what you like and I can assure you that I'll be the best partner you could ever have." Sudou placed a hand in the chest of Asami and smelled his neck, all the while he was trying to liberate his pheromones a little to catch the alpha's attention. He felt a painful grip on his wrist that was touching the body of the alpha and with murderous golden eyes he felt something different to pleasure, fear and intimidation.

"Don't touch me" he pushed Sudou's body. "I took care of you but you don't seem to understand that my interest for you it's non exisitent. Leave." Asami walked to his desk again without minding a glance to the blonde.

"Y-Yes I understand. Excuse me." Suduo felt the tears falling but he wasn't going to let Asami know about that. He got out of the office and didn't notice the stare Asami threw at him, surprisingly, Asami cared for Suduo but he never lied about his intentions.

" _I have been one of the best models in Japan, I'm an omega so I can bear children, I have slept with him numerous times and I'm good at managing any business that he throws at me. Why am I not enough?"_ he rubbed his eyes while he walked to the bathroom. He didn't understand why he is never enough.

...But he won't give up.

* * *

 _Click… click… click… click..._

"Jackpot"

The meeting has developed smoothly and Akihito couldn't be happier feeling the adrenaline running through his body, it was one of the best feelings and even if this kind of work got him in serious problems, well, he isn't someone that is coward enough to run away from them.

 _I'll get quite the sum of money this time!_

He got the photos and was about to get his things up when someone arrived. Said someone whose scent was making him dizzy again?

 _Oh no..._

He knew this feeling. He didn't have to look who it was to know that he was in danger. He quickly searched for the suppressants and grabbed two pills so they will hopefully work immediately.

 _I can't start my heat with him closer to me... Damn it, I need to leave quickly!_

He was hundred percent sure that he was going to start panting soon.

 _What is he doing here? He wasn't even part of the whole meeting_.

Asami was watching from the car, _Is he going to pick up his secretary?_ _It looks like it._ The man with glasses nodded at him.

"Let's get out of here…" he said to himself in a whisper, he grabbed his back pack and was about to get out of there when someone saw him.

"Hey! There's a rat here!" A man he didn't know, and that looked like a mere thug, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him away from the boxes where he was hiding. He was surprised when he didn't even see him coming from behind, could it be that his senses were getting bad? The suppressants weren't working as much as he would like.

"Haha! A mere photographer! and a cute one it seems" the man lifted Akihito's chin."What do we do with him Kirishima-san?" said the man that was part of the deal with the man with glasses. "Grab him well" said the fat man at his subordinate. The fat man didn't realize that Kirishima wasn't listening nor seeing the situation, he was talking by the phone.

"My boss says to let him go." Kirishima grabbed the documents that were handed to him a while ago and watched the smug face of the photographer. Somehow, Akihito knew that he might be safe or screwed worse than he thought.

 _That's not the usual reaction of someone who just got trapped by strangers._

"Don't touch me fatty. I'll give you the memory card but you need to let me go." Akihito said with a murderous look but the red on his cheeks and his sweat was making his threat seem weaker.

"It's an omega boss." The man that was holding him said and whispered in the ear of the photographer.

"Well well… We can grab the memory card and then have some fun with him, what do you think pretty boy?" the man licked the ear of the blonde and he shuddered but didn't look weak in front of them, they must be betas.

There was a pained scream from the man that was holding him, seconds later the man was on his knees grabbing his crotch, a good kick in the balls never fails but it was a girly way of getting out of it. Akihito ran through the warehouse until he was getting closer to the door, but the gunshots that were trying to get into his body were scaring him to death. This is the adrenaline he loves but it wasn't easy at all when his heat was almost forced to appear. _Where was he?_.

With the adrenaline consuming his body he didn't noticed that the gunshots stopped, he ran through the door and kept running till he was on the street. He thought he was safe but he couldn't stop the rapid heartbeat on his chest, but luckily the suppressants were kicking in, he didn't feel aroused as he usually is. He took a deep breath and tried to get mixed with the people walking, but he knew he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was closer to him. He saw a black alley, knowing that it might be the stupidiest decision so far he could make.

 _How?_ He closed his eyes and stopped in the middle of the narrow alley.

"I know you are following me so just get over with it." Akihito waited for a few seconds and someone appeared from the other side of where he was. He heard soft steps getting closer, there was a single lamp on the wall and he knew well who was the one following him.

"What are you doing here? Trying to get the attention of hungry alphas from the street?" the man with a black suit and a grey tie got closer to him. Damn those eyes, and that scent and everything. Akihito gulped nervously.

"I'm just doing my job. I'm not someone that looks for sex in the street, but you do apparently." Akihito grinned at him with the best mocking eyes he could.

"You weren't supposed to get in my business. I always need to take care of the pest that comes closer to it." Asami lighted up a cigarette and sucked the white stick with way too much sexiness than Akihito would have prefered. "My men are around the corner, my business partner it's coming as well. I'll give you two options." Akihito crossed his arms trying to look cool, but dam he knew he should get away soon.

"You let them catch you and they'll punish you very… painfully; or you can go to have dinner with me." Asami said taking steps closer to the young photographer.

"There are no restaurants open at midnight." Akihito took a step closer so he was barely some inches away from the alpha.

"I'll make sure that at least one of them will be more than happy to receive us." Asami grabbed the hand of Akihito and kissed it.

"I never said I'll go with you."

Asami grinned. "You have no option."

"You said I have two. Are you failing to your words Asami Ryuichi?" Akihito looked at him and Asami thought for a moment that those eyes are making him lose control each time that said blonde blinked. Akihito was playing with fire, he doubted that he was being intelligent in this moment.

"No I'm not, but I don't want anyone touching what belongs to me" Asami didn't let go of the hand and guided him to the black expensive car.

"I don't belong to you but I'm hungry and it won't be easy to satisfy my hunger." Akihito knew that he was flirting with a very much lame excuse but he was interested and he couldn't help it. He was stupidly drawn to him. He wondered if it were his instinct or he was merely hypnotized with the alpha's presence.

"We'll see."

* * *

How the hell was a restaurant open at this hour? He didn't know, but if all the staff of the damn restaurant was bowing almost so their heads could touch the ground he knew that Asami was the owner or maybe a friend of said person.

 _Rich people..._ Akihito thought while feeling a little uncomfortable with his clothes.

A beautiful woman got closer to them and she guided them to a table. She was practically ogling at the Asami, _what the hell? And the idiot didn't seem to care at all._ The table was closer to a full view of the city where the windows were from ceiling to floor, Akihito couldn't help the itching on his fingers when he saw such a view.

"You like it?" asked Asami watching how the photographer looked at it silently. AKihito got embarrassed and turned to look at him.

"I do. I know there are buildings that are higher but this is very pretty." Akihito's eyes were shining a little because of the different lights below him, his hair it's wild but it looks suave to the touch. Those lips that are not feminine but with a hint of delicacy.

Asami stares at his features from up close, and he couldn't find anything that disliked him about the photographer. He was handsome and manly, his body looked athletic and his muscles were covered in a fair skin. Asami smirked seeing the blushing omega.

"Stop looking at me. You are creeping me out." The blonde smirked at him and Asami found it amusing, he didn't remember someone talking at him so freely besides his two best men.

If Asami keeps looking at him like that he might just start to get more self conscious about his body, suppressed heat and his clothes. _Why did he choose this type of clothes today?_ He is just embarrassing himself. _Well it's not like I expected to come at one of the most expensive restaurants in the city._

"At least the menu is Japanese… "Akihito thought but he didn't realize that he said it out loud.

"I can always take you to another place that serves foreign food."

"What? No no… This is good enough; I'm not even dressed well for the occasion." He knew he was blushing and Asami's smirk just widened a little.

"It doesn't matter, just order what you like." Asami reassured him and Akihito felt at ease very fast.

How can he feel so safe and comfortable with such a dangerous man? He didn't understand. He was a little nervous, but it was different than he thought.

"Why photography?" asked the raven man watching how the young man ate happily a piece of sushi. It amused Asami a little when Akihito ordered a big order of sushi. The photographer moaned with each bite he took and he didn't notice that Asami watched at him lustfully.

"Why a club?" Akihito retorted.

"I'm making the questions, you answer them. After I got what I want I might answer what you want to know." Asami took a sip of the expensive wine that he ordered. Akihito looked at him and narrowed his eyes, but he shrugged and took a sip of the wine Asami ordered for them.

"It's because of my father, he is a talented photographer and he taught me how to use a camera. I fell in love with photography since I was young. You can say that he was the one who teached me everything."

"Interesting" Asami stared at the blonde who was more than happy eating another piece of sushi. "Congratulations on the Magnum awards."

 _That blush again..._ he thought when he noticed the cheeks of Akihito turning a pink color. Asami was interested and curious about the photographer, so much that he continued questioning him about his job and hobbies. The conversation went smoothly between them. Asami listened to every story, or most likely, adventure that Akihito was telling him.

"It was dangerous" he said amused at the story Akihito was telling.

"Yes it was but the thrill and excitement was all worth it. I managed to get a good sum of money for that scoop." Akihito laughed all the while eating the piece of sushi that he forced Asami to taste as well. The crime lord was fixed on how a smile of a young man, which mouth was covered with a couple of white grains of rice was very entertaining to watch.

"How did you know that someone was going to come for you?" asked Asami,he didn't know how Akihito managed to ask for help in that situation.

"My father once showed me that I can ask for help with 'morse code'. I know it's weird and almost no one knows how to translate it, but I played my luck and someone of the police knew. They knew where I was and I was the hero of that time."

"Morse code?" asked the alpha. There were only a few people who could interpret it.

"Yes", Akihito nodded while grabbing the last piece of sushi. "It's very useful when you are in a dangerous situation, a little of knowledge always makes a difference."

Akihito had his hand on the table and flinched when long fingers touched the back of his hand. His eyes widened and he looked up, Asami was staring at him lustfully and Akihito felt his heart beating a little faster.

Akihito sipped at his wine trying to cover his embarrassement. He stared with surprised eyes at seeing Asami using the same code on his hand.

'You are a interesting, and very handsome man Takaba.'

"That's... amusing?" said Akihito when Asami finished on 'writing' in his hand.

"I know how to translate it and use it" Asami grabbed a piece of his food and ate it. He didn't miss how Akihito stared at his lips.

"You are very… interesting as well. How come you don't have a partner?" asked Akihito unconsciously. He wanted to slap himself in the face.

 _'Was that too obvios? Hell of course it was! I'm so stupid… me and my curiosity.'_

"There was no one that catched my eye, and I found it troublesome." Asami stared at Akihito's curious eyes.

"Was?" asked Akihito again and he blushed like madly, the curiosity kills the cat they said.

"The only person that can be my partner is my soulmate. I found him a couple of weeks ago and I assure you I'm not planning on letting him go." Asami smirked at him, he couldn't help it. Akihito was blushing a different shade of red that was almost too cute for words. Asami wanted to take him right here and mark him as his.

"Poor guy" said Akihito smirking smugly at him.

"Yeah, poor of him." Then both of them smirked knowingly and dinner went even better than both of them planned it.

"You are very talented with you photographies, I found myself buying almost all of them from the gallery." Akihito almost spit the water he was drinking. He quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth while muttering an apology.

"Really?" Asami nodded. "T-Thank you, but that's enough about me… what about you? Who did you make to have this place open at one in the morning?" Akihito tried to sip his wine but his hand was slightly trembling and Asami of course noticed it.

"T-Thank you… and what about you? Who did you threaten to have this place open at one in the morning?" Akihito tried to sip his wine but his hand was slightly trembling and Asami of course noticed it.

' _Ah damn it, not now… not again.'_ Akihito was starting to feel the effect of the suppressants disappearing from his body, a couple of minutes more and he is going to be panting like crazy with a huge uncomfortable feeling on his back side.

 _My medicine..._

"What's wrong Takaba? You look red" Akihito gulped and noticed how Asami's eyes were dilating, the golden was fading and he saw the sexy jaw of the alpha tightening.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I-I just need to go to the restroom." Akihito was about to stand up but Asami grabbed his hand.

Akihito could only think about how it burns, it burns so much that he wants his body to be consuming on that heat alone.

"I'll take you there."

While etting up from the chair where the food had already disappeared, Akihito was struggling trying to get out of the grip of Asami but it was useless, his body was responding to that force and he felt his knees going weaker on each step they took to the restroom. Luckily no one from the staff was there to them going to the restroom. Asami opened the door and locked it.

"You smell delicious Takaba Akihito" Asami trapped the slender body between the sink and his body, it was a mess of scents and the blonde was getting dizzier on each second, on each breath they took. Suddenly he felt something warm that sent a shiver to his back, he felt the hair of his neck standing on edge and the hot breath against his ear made him moan.

"A-Asami don't touch me" it was the weakest set of words that he could manage but it was at least something, he felt a pair of lips sticking to his neck and he lost it completely.

"Ahh!"

It was gratifying that he wasn't the only one feeling the consequences of their situation, Asami was panting and a low grunt was heard when he kissed the neck of the omega. Akihito could only moan while hearing that sound coming from Asami, he knew that if he felt the hands of Asami on his body he wasn't going to be able to walk on his own feet from the restaurant. He felt something dripping from his ass and knew that he was already lubricating, it wasn't the time to do such a thing but it was terribly good to be there in that restroom just the two of them relishing in each other's presence.

"Akihito" said Asami against his ear all the while touching the omega's nipples through the thin piece of cloth.

"I'm going to take you to my house and make you mine all night" the blonde trembled when he felt the possessiveness of the alpha, the strong pheromones were making him lose rationality.

"Y-Yes" said Akihito while grabbing the neck of the crime lord. That musk and expensive cologne, with the mix of cigarettes was making Akihito's reasoning go south. He couldn't decide wether it was a good idea or not, he got closer to the man and kissed the jaw without noticing the big amount of pheromones he was emanating.

Asami couldn't hold back his hunger and kissed the rosy lips of the omega, it didn't last more than a few second when both of them were tangling their tongues inside of their mouths. It was more than he could have ever imagened, every kiss he has gotten so far has been electrifying and he could feel the lubrication from his ass wetting his jeans. He moaned when Asami groped his ass and he snuzzled over the thin neck.

"You are dripping wet," said Asami when he moved his hands under Akihito's jeans. He groaned lowly when the warm body of AKihito pressed even closer to him. Their erections touching, it was heavenly.

"Touch me... Yes, there-" said Akihito feeling Asami's hard erection over his stomach. Asami could only smirk and he moved his hands just so his fingers were closer to Akihito's hole. The omega moaned and kissed Asami again.

it didn't matter how messy it was or how teeth clashed with each other, the omega moaned against the mouth of Asami and the crime lord was about rip the shirt of Akihito when a noise stopped them.

 _Knock knock…. Knock knock…._

The two men stopped what they were doing and a big grunt of dissatisfaction was heard from Asami, he was going to make them pay for interrupting the time with his Akihito. The blonde could only shudder when he felt the warm hands sliding out of his jeands and the sound of the alpha made him anxiouss, for some reason, he wanted to comfort Asami.

The manager was there knocking at the door with a trembling hand, Asami didn't know if the man was trembling because of the amount of strong pheromones in the air or because of the gun at his head.

"Akihito" said the blonde behind the manager. "Get out."

"W-what? Y-Yuri?!" Akihito fixed his clothes a little and he suddenly went pale. How did he find him? He never let him know where he was going.

Asami had already his gun raised at the head of Yuri, and he had one pointed at his head as well.

"He is not going anywhere Arbatrov. He is mine and you are going to get out of this place by your own or I'll do it myself." Asami released the safety of the gun and Yuri did as well. The poor manager was trembling because the strong Russian didn't let him go but at least the gun wasn't aimed at his head anymore. None of them moved until someone spoke behind Asami.

"Stop it!" Akihito moved between them, their guns moved away from the blonde's head."Please Yuri let go of the manager." Yuri looked at Akihito with eyes filled with anger, he let go of the manager but not without a big punch to his nose. The manager stammered a little but ran out of the place where two angry alphas and an omega in heat were arguing.

"You are just stealing what is mine. I understand that you want him, but I won't let you do that Asami. He is mine and will always be, I'll mark him and take him to Russia with me, whether he likes it or not." Yuri directed his eyes to the omega.

"That's only if you get through me first. Do you forget that he only responds to me? Or can't you see the state he is in right now?" Asami grabbed Akihito and put him in front of his body, the slender back of the blonde was pressed against the strong chest and Asami smelled the neck of the photographer without moving his gun from Yuri's head. Akihito shivered and his skin flushed where Asami touched him.

"Can you see it now? He will only find pleasure with me, and I really doubt you can take him anywhere." Asami put a possessive arm around the stomach of the omega and Akihito shivered, he couldn't help it but his heat was getting unbearable.

"Let him go, Asami. I have my men stationed just right outside of this restaurant. Make a move on us and you'll be dead."

"Do you really think I'm afraid Arbatrov? You are in my territory. Do something and you are starting a war with Japan." Asami tightened his grip on Akihito's body and that only raised Yuri's anger.

"You are coming with me right now. If you don't, I'll make sure to kill you both in this instant even if that kills me later, you have two options Akihito." Yuri talked to Akihito staring at him with his eyes cold and flooded with anger. The blonde couldn't believe that he was being threatened too, he felt a pang of pain but he was in no state to ask Yuri for an explication. He narrowed his eyes and raised his voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?! I can talk and I'm not a fucking thing for you two to fight me over. Asami let me go." Asami didn't let him go but the photographer did something that Yuri surprisingly didn't notice. Akihito grabbed the arm that was surrounding his stomach and tapped it with his finger, making a line and a dot. Since Yuri appeared with the manager Akihito knew he was in trouble, and a big one. He only hoped that Asami paid attention at his code all the while he was talking with Yuri.

Asami let him go and looked at him with a knowing look, he was getting pissed each second that passed but he couldn't risk Akihito's safety, he let him go. The photographer walked with trembling steps at Yuri's side with fear. "That was a good choice" said Yuri grabbing the waist of Akihito and still with his gun aimed at the other alpha's head.

"If you touch him again I'll make sure your entire country knows how it feels to have the Russians as your enemy." The heat was too much and painful that Akihito fainted and Yuri carried him at the exit.

"This won't end here Yuri. I'll take Akihito and you will be dead by then." The two alphas looked at each other eyes and knew that a fight was about to begin. Asami didn't need to know more about the photographer, he was his soulmate and no one was going to get what belongs to him.

* * *

"Wake up" Akihito felt something soft against his body and immediately knew that he was in a bed. Thankfully it was his apartment. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

"Yu-Yuri… I- I know you are mad", _of course he is mad idiot! You just cheated on him'._ Yuri didn't say anything and only looked at him in the eyes. The grey eyes were cold and clouded with anger.

"I- I can explain, It was b-because o-" but a deep angry set of words shut him off.

"Don't you fucking dare to explain to me what just happened. I know very well that you opened your legs for that bastard and now I'm seeing an omega that just got used by someone else. You look so dirty right now, and you used to moan just for me. I heard you when you were in that room with him; does he give you something that I can't?" Yuri grabbed a knife and pulled it closer to Akihito's throat.

"P-please Yuri calm down. Nothing happened and I didn't open my legs for him…" the blonde gulped when he saw the knife getting closer to his lips.

"I heard you saying 'yes', tell me my boy, do you think that just because your body is sinfully a piece of pleasure you have the right to cheat on me like that? You are tempting me like this. Your heat and pheromones are so delicious, I'll mark you mine over and over again." Yuri cut the bottom lip with the knife, it was a little scratch and it wasn't that painful but Akihito shivered at the sting and drop of blood that ran through his jaw.

"Don't Yuri… I beg you" the omega found himself getting ripped of his clothes, with nothing else that could cover his body from the alpha in front of him.

 **Warning: Rape, feel free to skip it if this isn't to your liking.**

Yuri grabbed the slender body so the head of the blonde was pressed against the pillows and his stomach pressed against the mattress. His bottom was exposed and his face flushed with embarrassment and fear. He couldn't even put up a fight, he was in heat and his body was suffering the consequences from that night.

"Don't worry, you always seem to enjoy it rough, perhaps you want me to repeat what happened last time? Today you are being cooperative" Yuri slid a finger inside of AKihito's hole. "I'll make you wet just for me." Akihito felt the hands of Yuri on his back and he shivered, he hated his body for responding to that touch. He didn't want those hands.

A few minutes later he found himself panting and tired from holding his release for so long, and sadly Yuri hasn't come either. He felt something against his neck and it was the warm breath of the alpha. "I promised you I'll mark you when your heat comes…" Yuri kissed the unmarked neck of the omega and Akihito started to cry.

"Come on my sweet boy, you don't need to cry, I know you want this just like every omega in this world does; but you are mine. I'll make you my personal pleasure and no one will touch you again."

The thrusts were rough and deep, his body trembled in pleasure, and his heart was crying. He couldn't think anything else beyond the feeling of the alpha's pheremones dizzying him. He cursed his body on this moment while he moaned, and moaned each and every time his abused ass was getting violated by Yuri. He felt the knot almost pushing his way in, and he couldn't do anything more than cry for him to stop.

He wondered for a moment, when he was being turned around just so his neck was exposed. When did it become like this? He knew he was at fault. He knows it well.

He cried when Yuri forcefully pushed his waist down with a hand just so his ass would be up, and with a posesive hand over his neck he pressed his face on the bed. There was blood and tears, as well as their semen covering the covers. He cried when he felt Yuri licking the back of his neck.

And he felt it, it was very painful, he didn't know if it was because of the pain or because of the sadness. The teeth sinking into his skin, biting him until he bled, he cried and sobbed loudly when he felt Yuri still thrusting into him. The only positive thing was that Yuri did was that he didn't knot inside of him, or at least that is what AKihito thinks when he feels his body going numb. He lost consciousness seconds before he was bitten.

* * *

…"You are in my finder"…

* * *

Hope you guys like it... If you do, please leave a comment.

Ily from the future*: I'm much more of a sadist than I was in the past. Sorry guys! If you skipped this last part, well, Akihito was bitten by Yuri. Yes, I know. I'm awful. BUT I promise a happy ending... believe in me please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Crossing Paths**

There was something bothering Asami, he just knew it. It was strange that not even Kirishima was with him or his bodyguard, but when he saw his boss entering the apartment, without being aware of his presence, he looked at the pure rage in the golden eyes.

He has seen Asami getting pissed off sometimes, but never like this.

It was around two in the morning when he decided to disobey what his boss said earlier, above all, they live in the same building anyways. However, he was about to turn the corner when he noticed that Asami was pretty much enraged, he knew that he shouldn't show himself in that moment so, he waited. He was about to leave when he heard something punch the wall, he glanced at the direction where the man was but always hiding himself. It was a hard punch that left a pair of cracks in the wall, he flinched and stared the cracker wall where Asami's fist hit, his hand looked red and he didn't need to ask to figure out that his boss was more than just angry.

Asami quickly searched for his phone and spoke with a controlled voice, Sudou's curiosity was picked when he listened to one single statement from Asami.

"I don't care if it means that they will find out, I want you to search for everything. Keep an eye on him. If he runs then you chase. I'll be waiting for the reports, make Suoh assist you". He opened the door of his apartment, leaving a surprised Sudou.

It's better to stay on the sideways and obey what Asami said, he didn't want to remember that time at the office where he felt humiliated. He turned around and went to his own floor; he will investigate why Asami was so angry later.

 _I'm not that stupid to act without a plan… just a little patience Sudou_ he told to himself. His heat was starting but he might go to someone else, Asami already told him to not get closer to him.

* * *

The soreness wasn't the problem when he woke up; it was even more painful inside of his heart when he quickly remembered what happened last night. His chest felt heavy for all the things that happened just a few hours ago. His face was resting against a pillow with his stomach pressed against the mattress, the bite didn't hurt, it felt numb but he knew that he bled. The small drop of dry blood that ran to his chest was an indication. He tried to get up and failed miserably when his arms couldn't hold his weight properly.

He didn't want to think about last night, but it was impossible, the only good thing about yesterday was seeing Asami, his destined partner.

He remembered everything, their conversation in the restaurant and how Asami listened at him as if he were the most interesting person in the whole world, making questions that he answered with a lot of excitement. He couldn't remember another person that listened to him with so much interest, beside his friends or his family there was no one that cared enough, not even Yuri. At that moment, he thought that he was just merely someone that Asami wanted to have sex with and that's all, but Akihito felt strangely calm when Asami listened to him. He doesn't remember someone listening at him like that.

He smiled while remembering the kiss in the restroom of the restaurant, he touched his lips and he closed his eyes while remembering the possessive lips of the alpha. Sadly, not his alpha. He isn't the kind of person who holds to standars and lets himself be tamed. He isn't the one who takes pride in saying someone is 'his alpha', but the reality of all was that he is an omega, and sadly, he must responds to superiors and proudly saying that he is owned by an alpha. He always cursed those standars.

He knew that it might be their souls encountering that caused all the attraction between them, but he couldn't help it, it felt as if his place was closer to that man. He sighed and tried to put it in the back of his mind his feelings.

His heat subsided a little since Yuri bit him, he was thankful for that at least. The heats of Akihito have never been an easy situation, they are painful and hard to suppress but there is nothing that stops him from doing what he wants, his job for example. He heard a muffled voice through the door that leads to the living room. He got up and grabbed a tank top, it hurt a little because it touched the bite but he didn't care. He heard Yuri talking through the phone, for what he could barely listen he figured that the call has barely started. He placed his ear on the door, listening through it which conveniently was barely open.

" _Yuri how's Japan?"_ the blonde Russian talked in English, but no one but Yuri could heard it. The other person sounded cheerful but that's his normal way of talk.

"Are you alone?" asked Yuri. He was sitting in the sofa of the living room and with the lights off.

" _Wait a second."_ Yuri heard a door being locked. _"Speak."_

"There is someone framing Akihito."

" _What do you mean? Who?"_

"I rather not give you names, but it's someone dangerous, maybe 'dragon' sounds familiar to you. He is planning on taking Akihito and I want him with a bullet between his eyes." Yuri noticed that Mikhail went silent for a few moments.

" _Do you mean that 'dragon'? Yuri you know it's impossible to touch someone of the alliance. If you want to scare him just do it, but I'm not moving the strings because of a love quarrel."_ Mikhail's voice wasn't joking.

"It's not something like that; I wouldn't call you if it were that easy. Look, he is in the way and I want him dead. I can kill him but even if I'm your uncle your subordinates will obey your orders, not mine, or at least not completely." Yuri gripped the phone and his tone of voice changed, Akihito noticed that he was getting angry.

" _Come here and we'll discuss it. We can't talk about something like this through the phone."_

"There is no need to discuss it, he will be dead. I'll take care of that even if it gets me killed but I will do what I want even if you are not ok with it. I'll be in Russia in a day probably and Akihito will come with me." Yuri was about to end the call but a voice stopped him.

" _Yuri, don't do anything that you will regret. You know he is not just 'another' enemy; he is part of an alliance with the others and our country. Don't do anything hasty."_

"That's why I want your help. Look, I'll go to Russia but I want you to consider." Yuri ended the call without listening to his cousin's reply.

Yuri got up and threw the phone on the couch; it bounced and even landed on the floor. He looked at it and when he raised his eyes he imagined that there was a shadow through the bedroom door. He knew that Akihito was going to get angry about the bond, but he couldn't help it, he was driven by the pheromones of his omega and any alpha can turn into an animal when they smell something so alluring. He didn't feel like it was wrong to make a bond with someone that you had already known for a year, he was the first one, not Asami, he is the one Akihito loves and desires. It's just that Akihito it's too shy to say it out loud, but he knows it. There's no need to act so guilty about just a mark, it's done and that's all.

Yuri walked to the bedroom to find Akihito sitting at the end of the bed, looking at the carpet.

"Akihito?" asked Yuri.

"What?" answered Akihito in a voice that made Yuri frown. It sounded as if the omega was annoyed.

"How do you feel? Do you need anything?" asked Yuri while resting his body on the door frame.

 _I feel like I want to vomit just by seeing your face, I hate you so much but I can't help but feel attached to you._ Akihito thought.

"I'm fine; I just want to be alone. Can you leave?" Akihito didn't turn his head.

"Why are you rejecting me? You need me." Yuri got closer to Akihito and there was no need to guess anything, Yuri was mad and Akihito as his mate felt it.

"Just leave me alone for a moment. I don't want to talk. Please." Akihito didn't look at him and stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole room. Yuri didn't say anything and closed the door; Akihito heard the front door shut close. He wasn't going to cry and he didn't, it just felt as if his body didn't belong to him anymore.

The clock marked four in the morning; it's been at least two hours since Yuri went out. He was feeling disgusted but his spirit was telling him to go, to escape. He knew that it wasn't wise to do something so dumb, it wouldn't take more than a few days for Yuri to find him and probably scold him for getting away. His body wasn't in heat at this moment, so he chose to just go to the only person he wanted to see. Maybe said person didn't even want to look at him after getting raped and bonded with someone else, he might even kill him. It's easy to think like that but this time he didn't care, if he is going to suffer while being bonded against his will then he will suffer the rejection of his destined partner as well.

 _'Do I deserve this? I didn't love Yuri since the beginning; I just thought that I might fall in love but… Why am I in this situation? This feels horrible.'_

* * *

There was a knock on the front door; Asami couldn't sleep at all since he came home. It was four thirty in the morning and he has already going through a whole box of cigarettes. He called his assistant to put an order to his men to check the apartment of the omega; it was more like a mission to get Akihito to him. But they were going to wait until Akihito walked out of the apartment.

He got up, annoyed but calmer than a few hours ago. He can just take Akihito and pick up a fight with the Arbatrovs but he knew that there are a lot of his people that could get harmed by it, he is responsible for many lives and even if all of them were loyal there was no guarantee that everything would go smoothly. He wants his omega by his side; his inner alpha felt the distress that Akihito felt when they were in the restaurant. He can take him easily but what does Akihito wants? Does it even matter? He sighed and was about to serve himself a drink until there was a knock on the door.

He grabbed his gun and kept it closer to him.

He opened the door and saw the last person he expected to see at that moment.

"Can I come in?" asked Akihito with a black sweater and black jeans, the black hood covered his face. Asami didn't answer but grabbed him by the arm and with a painful grip he made the photographer look at him straight in the eyes. He pulled Akihito and shut the door close with a loud bang.

"I knew it" said Asami. He walked away from the omega and didn't know how to relieve his anger.

"Asami let me explain" said Akihito but it was useless, he sensed Asami's anger and took a step back. The alpha grabbed the bottle of bourbon that was in the nearest table and smashed it against the wall, getting small pieces of glass into the flesh of his hand.

"L-Listen to me." Akihito said in a loud voice, he was trembling; the intimidating presence of the alpha was scary.

"I knew this was going to happen…" Asami looked straight at the photographer. "I knew it… You were bonded by him. Tell me Takaba… did you want it? You wished for it?" Asami grabbed the hood of Akihito and pulled it off from his head. He saw the dark red mark of the bite on the thin neck, it was swollen and red. Akihito was speechless because of the presence of the alpha, his body couldn't react properly, and he couldn't even breathe properly. The pheromones that Asami unconsciuslly released were too much for him. Realizing the effect he had on AKihito, he quickly suppressed them.

"Tell me. Answer me." Asami demanded gripping the arms of the photographer enough to leave bruises.

"I didn't. I never wanted it." Akihito looked at him without averting his gaze and managed to see the relief in the eyes of the alpha. "I didn't want it but I chose it." Akihito looked at him and he wanted to cry, he didn't want to see the disbelief in Asami's eyes.

"I… I intended on making a bond with him but it didn't sound… right. Or at least, not after I met you. When I was younger I wanted to find my destined partner, it's almost like a myth but I've always being stubborn." Akihito looked at the floor and sighed loudly, let in out a trembling sigh. "I don't want you to die. I don't even want to imagine that they'll hurt you." Akihito felt something invading his eyes and threaten to fall on his cheeks. _'I want to stay with you but it's for your own good… is it?_ ' Akihito thought while closing his eyes.

"You don't even know me. Who do you think I am?" He smirked annoyed and looked at the photographer.

"What? You think I don't know? You are the leader of the black market in Japan, someone even worse than a mere yakuza. I know you know about the Arbatrov's, that's why… I… choose to stay with them." Akihito felt a pang on pain in his heart when he said it. He can hear his heart cracking with pain, but he isn't a coward. Inside of his mind, he is merely protecting them.

"Don't be ridiculous" Asami took a step to walk to where Akihito was standing, as reflect, Akihito took another step back. He panicked a little when his back was pressed against the wall. It felt difficult to breathe but Asami didn't mind and made his scent stronger.

"You are mine. Your body needs to remember my touch, because I'm not letting you go anywhere." Asami placed a hand besides Akihito's head and looked at the omega with an intense gaze. He is a composed man that always manages to intimidate and mask his own emotions, but his omega, the one that was made only for him has been taken from another person. He is pissed and can barely control himself from killing the alpha that bit his mate. He hates it and his inner alpha it's demanding for revenge. Akihito looked at him with fear but he didn't run away, Asami was surprised in that small moment, seeing a beautiful young man being brave against the presence of someone like him.

Asami grabbed the chin of the blonde and kissed the soft lips. The kiss was surprisingly soft and unexpectidly gentle.

He didn't want to acknowledge that every part of him wished for the touch of Asami but his body was the total opposite. He felt his stomach turn upside down and the strong need of throwing up. Asami didn't care about his reactions, he didn't notice, he placed his hands on Akihito's ass and slid his hand inside of his jeans. He touched the round ass and tried to put a finger in his damaged hole. Akihito moaned painfully, it hurts so badly and it was still swollen. He felt the finger of Asami getting inside and he felt as if a lot of needles were grazing his insides.

"Stop stop it hurts" Akihito begged at Asami to stop and he felt the need of throwing up. He felt wonderful the last time, but now, after being marked it's as if Asami's body was poison on his skin.

"Fight it. You belong to me and you want me, the bond it's useless against me." Those words were directed at Akihito but it felt as it were said to himself. Asami hated the smell of another alpha in the omega he should have marked already. His destined partner, how did things come up like this? It's their destiny to be together but it felt as if their paths were being torn apart by the destiny itself.

Akihito wished to scream because of the pain,he knew that he wanted Asami but his body couldn't handle it. He pushed Asami with a lot of force. "Bathroom" said Akihito while covering his mouth. Asami signaled the bathroom and the blonde ran towards it. Akihito wanted to cry but he didn't even want to imagine Asami watching at his disgraceful side. He didn't want to be looked with pity by those golden eyes. Asami clenched his fists in anger and tried to calm himself while waiting Akihito to get out of the bathroom.

Akihito felt better after throwing up but his mind just felt worse, he walked to the living room to see Asami making a call. Apparently the person Asami was calling didn't answer. _'Who would answer at this hour?'_ Akihito thought.

"I have a doctor that will help you with the bond; he can manage to give you something so your body will forget about it." Asami was about to call again but Akihito stopped him.

"You don't have to," Asami turned to see Akihito looking at the floor. "... I'm going to Russia." Akihito felt scared again when he looked at Asami's eyes.

"I don't care what kind of warning Yuri gave you, they can't get through me." Asami raised his phone against his ear again.

"They are dangerous Asami! I know you are as well. But I won't stay here in Japan while I see you two trying to kill each other." Akihito got closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"Then why did you come?" Asami looked at him confused. "To show the mark to me and simply telling me to back off?."

"I'm asking you to trust me. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me for bonding with someone else but don't pick up a fight with them." Akihito looked at him pleadingly and Asami wanted to laugh. "Maybe we'll forget about this and..."

"You ask too much Takaba. They are not only forcing you but they are crossing paths with me, and you are mine. I don't share and I don't let anyone take what belongs to me." Asami was about to contact Kirishima because his private doctor didn't answer the phone. However, his hand was slapped by Akihito and the phone was thrown on the floor.

"Listen to me!" Akihito raised his voice. "I'm not a thing and I don't belong to anyone. I'm a person and I'm free to decide what I want to do. If you want to see it this way, then I'll tell you, I'm going to Russia but I'm not going to stay there." Akihito raised his voice but his body felt weak.

"Then you should listen to me as well Takaba, do you think it's easy to escape from them? You won't come back, and I assure you, you are just a naïve kid that doesn't know what kind of dangers is getting into." Asami said.

"I'm not a kid and much less someone that is completely ignorant with whom I'm dealing with! You think I don't know anything? Well then I'll tell you this and I'll leave. You won't ever hear of me again, I'm bonded with someone else and I don't know what it's going to become of me but I don't want to see you." Akihito said with glassy eyes. He couldn't stay there any longer, because his body was reacting to his destined partner and if Asami notices that he can still smell him it will get worse. For a small moment Akihito felt happy, even if his body didn't react as it supposed to happen then at least he still felt a strong attraction to Asami. _'Is this because of our souls? Or is it because I just simply don't want to leave?'_ Akihito thought briefly.

"You are not going anywhere" Asami walked with rushed steps to the photographer but Akihito was opening the door. Lucky, there was no one outside guarding the door. He ran to the elevator and saw how Asami was speaking loudly through the phone to stop him.

' _Shit… shit… there'll be a lot of guard when the doors of the car open.'_ Thought Akihito while planning his escape.

He wasn't mistaken, when the elevator reached the top floor of the lobby there was at least two guards rushing to him but he managed to escape, the time in the juvie was more useful than he thought, luckily the guards were slow compared to him and he managed to threw a punch in the face to one of them. His fist hurt but he couldn't stop to think about it, he saw the other guard coming at him and punched him in the stomach, he couldn't stand the pain and grabbed his stomach tightly, however he wasn't about to give up and punched the guard on his crotch area.

' _It's a girly kick but it never fails'_ Akihito thought while rushing through the front doors. There was no one following him but he kept running. He kept running until he felt his body was burning with exhaustion, his heart was acting like crazy but it was nothing, it all felt numb, his body couldn't accept his alpha, Asami, but his heart knew how painful it was for him. His destined partner was no where closer to him. He felt the tears running down his cheeks, they were soaking his hair because of the speed that he was running.

' _Maybe I'm a kid for acting this way… I'm sorry Asami, but the last thing I want to see it's to see you dead or troubled by someone who belonged to you. I hope you will be happy, and one day, you'll forgive me for this selfish decision…'_

* * *

He reached his apartment and saw Yuri with a beer in hand; sitting in the living room with the luggage that he supposed was his and Yuri's.

"Where did you go?" asked the man looking at the TV in front of him.

"I needed to go somewhere" said Akihito without looking at Yuri, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He will miss his apartment.

 _It's the only wise decision I can think of, what should I do?_

"We are leaving in an hour, tell your family that you'll be going with me to Russia and I can handle your work." Akihito couldn't believe how sad those words sounded, but he wasn't sad for Yuri, not at all. He grabbed his glass of water and threw the half of it on Yuri's face.

"You are such an idiot and a fucking bastard!" Akihito raised his hands with angry tears in his eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Yuri cleaned his face from the water that was dripping from his hair. Yuri looked at him with a frown in his face but didn't move an inch when he saw the look in Akihito's eyes.

"I hate you Yuri. I hate you so much that you don't even want to know how I wish I have never met you. You bonded with me against my will, and tell me, do you feel good with yourself?! Because I don't! Now I'm bonded for life with you and if I'm going with you it's because I don't have any fucking opinion in this…" Akihito pointed a finger at him but his body trembled. He was crying but his tears were because of anger, it was his fault as well, he was never honest with Yuri since the beginning.

Yuri got up and hugged Akihito, he didn't want to speak at that moment and Akihito's body was weak. The comfort that the bond gave to the body of the omega was good, and necessary, on the other side, Akihito felt his inner omega receiving with open arms the comfort of Yuri but his heart and maybe a small part of his body didn't want his alpha. He wanted Asami, his destined alpha. He collapsed in Yuri's arms.

"I'm not sorry Akihito, because I'll never regret it." Yuri muttered to himself. He was happy with his decision but he promised to himself that he will make his omega happy; it's his duty after all. He lifted Akihito and changed his clothes, they smelled to someone else.

' _You went to see him... but you can't scent him anymore neither he can.'_ Yuri smiled to himself, he knew that their bond was strong because he was a pure alpha and Akihito was covered in Yuri's scent. He made some calls and closed the door of the bedroom, leaving a sleeping Akihito on the bed.

* * *

He woke up because he felt some movement and heard something that sounded like a train. His head was throbbing but apparently his heat was suppressed, he opened his eyes and noticed that he was indeed in a train, the train chimney resounded and he felt his chest heavy again.

 _'I'm officially not in Japan anymore. He must have drugged me…'_ he thought. He was in a fancy room with a bed and some equipment that you'll see in a hotel; there was a small table with a towel and clothes. There was even a small restroom, and a small couch covered in brown leather.

He sighed and grabbed the clothes that were on the small table, they had a note attached. He felt a bandage in the back of his neck; he couldn't bandage the bite at home so he supposed that Yuri did it. The doctors said that a bite needs to take care properly for at least the first three days, but he guessed that Yuri didn't bother with such things. He sighed and read the note.

" _Meet me in the bar –Yuri."_

He closed his eyes and parted the beautiful curtains that were covering the window. It was indeed Russia. He thought that it was strange because there was no snow covering the cold country, but it was obviously cold. He looked at the scenery of the country, there were some fields and pines, the sky was cloudy and it didn't look cheerful at all. He sighed again and went out to where he supposed the bar was, he walked through some tables where people were speaking without noticing him. He asked for the bar but no one knew Japanese and he didn't know that much of Russian to at least try speaking it. He tried English and luckily one of the staff knew what he was talking about. The person guided him to the bar and he said his thanks.

He walked further to the room and noticed that Yuri wasn't there. He shrugged and went to sit there in a near table. The bartender got closer to him and asked him if he wanted something. Akihito didn't know how to ask it so he pointed out instead while trying his best at speking english, the bartender smiled at him and brought him a beer. Akihito said thanks in Japanese; he didn't notice that the bartender chuckled at him.

"Do you need something else?" asked the bartender.

"Wait, so you do know Japanese?" asked Akihito wearing a confusing expression.

"You never asked sir, you just assumed. I'm sorry for my rudeness." The bartender looked younger and bowed at Akihito. They might be around the same age, Akihito thought.

"I guess you are right, I didn't ask and neither I tried." Akihito smiled at him kindly and the bartender did as well.

"My name is Ivan, nice to meet you." The man bowed at Akihito.

"My name is Takaba Akihito, nice to meet you Ivan." Akihito made a nod and smiled at the man. Ivan had brown hair and his eyes were black, he knows Japanese but he doesn't look like one. He is well build and from what Akihito can notice he is probably a beta.

"I see that you are alone right now, and the bar it's empty at this hour. Do you mind if I sit with you for a couple of minutes?" asked Ivan.

"Oh no, please do. I was wondering where I am right now, do you have an idea?" Akihito smiled at him with embarrassment.

' _I kind of want to know where I am exactly, though; I think we are going to the main house where Mikhail is."_

"We are closer to the capital right now, but I'm afraid this train doesn't stop there, it's direct to the fancy district of this country, and that would take around two hours at least." Ivan poured himself a coffee and sat in front of Akihito.

"Well, I guess it's better to spend time sleeping than waiting two hours watching the scenery outside." Akihito laughed softly.

"Do you get dizzy? There are a lot of people that hates to travel by train because of the speed but, I mean, they shouldn't look outside." Ivan smiled and Akihito chuckled.

"I guess you are right." The two of them conversed for around ten minutes, until Yuri arrived and Ivan excused himself. It was a shame because Akihito was actually interested about the man, in a friendly way, it was interesting to talk with other people that doesn't intend flirting with him (a rare case when he even notices) or someone that wants something from him.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Yuri in a calm voice, he hasn't forgotten their fight in Akihito's apartment.

"Nothing important, just asking where we are we or how much will it take to the next stop." Akihito took a sip from his beer and looked outside of one of the nearest windows. There was silence between them, it was awkward but Akihito didn't mind. He was angry and he wasn't going to try on cheering up the mood. At least twenty minutes passed between them in silence. Yuri was sitting in front of him with a cup of coffee and Akihito with another beer.

"Mikhail is excited to see you" said Yuri trying to get some small conversation.

"Hnn" answered Akihito. Yuri reached for Akihito's hand that was inches away from his on the table. He touched it and the omega snatched it away. "Akihito stop sulking…" Yuri looked at him straight at his eyes.

"I'm forced with the bond, I'm threatened by you and I'm leaving my country for god knows how much time… and I'm not allowed to sulk silently?" Akihito chose this time to look at him and Yuri didn't fail in seeing the sadness in those hazel eyes.

"You don't need that man, my country its better and I'm your partner. I can give you anything you want. You shouldn't look so sad, you wanted this as well before you met that man" Yuri grabbed Akihito's hand again. Akihito noticed that Yuri was strangely talking calmly at his. But Akihito still didn't want to be with him and got up from his seat, he didn't want to talk.

"You are so selfish Yuri, I wonder why I never told you that I wasn't ready for bonding oficially with you, but now I know, you are so selfish and mean when you want to be. You are making a huge mistake if you think that all I need is you, because I can assure you, you are not. Leave me alone." Akihito snatched his hand from Yuri's grip and walked away from the bar. The omega didn't notice that Ivan was listening to everything with his back facing them, a few meters away from their table.

The time in the train was calm and Akihito didn't let Yuri into his room, the train stopped and there was a car waiting for them in the train station. None of them said a word and entered the car; the air around them was so thick that even the driver noticed the tension between the Japanese and his boss.

The weather was very cold and Akihito couldn't wait to being in his room, alone. He put on the gloves that were inside of the sweater that Yuri gave him, the time inside of the car was calming and quiet, Akihito didn't notice when he fell asleep.

He woke up when Yuri touched his arm; he rubbed his eyes and looked outside of the car. The house, or might as well, be a mansion was bigger than he remembered, it's been almost ten months since he went to visit and he couldn't help on gaping a little when he saw the almost castle of the Arbatrovs again. The mansion was in a color white with hints of beige, it looked expensive and it was more than a fortune invested. There's a garden divided in two, with almost no flowers but every tree was well trimmed.

Yuri smirked seeing Akihito staring at the house. He didn't have to signal his men to help with the luggage; Akihito didn't say anything but there was only one baggage that belonged to him. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Yuri so he let it pass.

"Akihito!" The Russian named Mikhail raised his arms at the sight of Akihito inside of the house. Akihito smiled at the Russian alpha walking down the stairs. Mikhail wasted no time and hugged Akihito strongly.

"Hello Mikhail" said Akihito smiling at him, not the usual smile that Mikhail it's accustomed to see but he didn't say anything. Akihito noticed that Mikhail it's an alpha that you can never be too sure if he is joking or talking seriously.

"I'm so happy to see you, there are so many things that I want to talk with you, my handsome Japanese." Mikhail put an arm on Akihito's back and guided him through the main living room.

Yuri told his me to put the luggage in his room, including Akihito's. He walked to where Mikhail and his omega were. He was about to take a sit in one of the couch but the conversation suddenly turned in a bad way.

"You are… different" said Mikhail touching Akihito's hand.

"I'm the same as always Mikhail, maybe a few pounds more but I assure you that's the only thing" Akihito smiled at him and reassured Mikhail with a kind squeeze of hand.

"I'm not talking about that but, yeah I guess you are fatter" and this time he received a small punch in his arm by the omega. The two of them talked as if there was nothing wrong, but Akihito's mood was totally different and Mikhail knew it, he spoke with Akihito by the phone once in a while and the cheerful photographer wasn't there anymore. Akihito had some bruises below his neck and in his arms. Mikhail noticed a small patch of white closer to Akihito's neck but the red scarf round it covered it.

Mikhail laughed at the red cheeks of the omega and while Akihito was distracted he glanced at Yuri in not a friendly way. "Hey Akihito do you feel tired? You have bags under your eyes." Mikhail touched his face.

"Yes, actually I haven't sleep that much. Do you mind if I go to sleep for a while?" Akihito scratched his head embarrassed.

 _'I'm not in the mood, sorry Mikhail._ ' He thought when he saw the strange look in the blue eyes of Mikhail.

"Not at all, I'll tell Lena to lead you to Yuri's room." Mikhail signaled one of the servants that was closer and told her to take Akihito to his room.

"Yuri's? Ah…" Akihito started. "Actually I was thinking if I could have my own room… do you mind? I'm feeling a little sick but I think it's because of the weather and I don't want to get Yuri sick" Akihito said embarrassed but Mikhail understood.

"Actually we had a room prepared for you, but I heard Yuri saying the opposite. Don't worry Aki." Mikhail told the servant to take Akihito and his luggage to the room that was only for him. Akihito appreciated the kindness and apparently silent understanding of Mikhail; he retired to his room leaving only Mikhail and Yuri in the living room.

"What did you do?" asked Mikhail with a serious voice leaving all hint of joke aside.

"It was planned since a long time." Yuri grabbed a cigarette from inside of his jacket and lit it.

"Really? It doesn't seem like that for me. The bite was fresh and wasn't well treated" Mikhail said and Yuri averted his gaze. "You got an attack of jealousy and forced him didn't you? Is it because of Asami?" at the mention of that name Yuri's directed his gaze to his cousin with anger.

"Did you think about what I told you? He is in the way." Yuri stood up and walked to one of the big windows to see outside.

"I did and my answer is the same as before, there's no point in doing something so dangerous. We are not alone in this, Fei Long its part of it too." Mikhail stood up as well and walked to where Yuri was.

"You bonded with him already; he won't be interested in an omega like that." Mikhail said it as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Asami is his destined partner. It's not just another bastard that wants Akihito, it's his partner. Asami noticed it as well obviously." Yuri said and failed to see the surprise in his cousin's face.

"You are not serious" Mikhail lit a cigarette as well. _'That can't be true, it's impossible and it's too rare these days'_ he thought but Yuri's words distracted him from his thoughts.

"That's why I brought him here; you know how Asami can be."

"I respect you for teaching me a lot of things Yuri, but you really screwed it up this time. Asami will retaliate if he wants that boy back. I don't mind having someone like Akihito into our family, he is a nice person and I consider him already part of it but you fucked it up." Mikhail said with a serious tone of voice, and with a hint of anger in it. Yuri didn't say anything.

"I'll talk with him but if Asami contact us you will deal with it. I ordered you to don't do anything rushed and you just fucking did." Mikhail sighed and rubbed his eyes. "This will be a pain in the ass; by the way, Fei Long will accompany us for dinner." He left Yuri in the living room alone and went to his office.

' _I hope he contacts us soon, I'll kill him for interfering between me and Akihito.'_ Yuri smirked and walked to his room.

* * *

A/T: Hello! I know it's been a while since I updated this, I'm sorry. I wanted to apologize for the last chapter, it was confusing for many of you and it was totally my fault. The omegaverse it's written different by many authors and in my story, the alphas can emanate pheromones and 'mark' his territory (if you want to see it like that). Also, I know, I know that when you bond by biting the omega reacts only to the alpha that bit him, I know how it works (I'll explain Akihito's heat in the next chapter). I'm a lover for happy endings and the 'Yuri's arc' it's only a part of this story, I want to write for them a lot and probably there'll be another plot and things like that. If you have any questions or a recommendation that you want me to change please feel free to do so. I want to write and know what you guys think about it. I appreciate and feel very grateful for the ones that always take a little of your time and said that you like it, and if you don't, it's ok as well. You don't have to if you don't want to but I'm happy anyways that you guys read this story. Have a nice day guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Crossing Paths**

 **Warnings:** Lengthy chapter, some action between MikhailxFeiLong, and as always grammatical mistakes.

 **I don't own any of the characters of Yamane Ayano.**

Akihito was sitting on his bed, well not exactly his; it's more like a very expensive one that was foreign enough to make him feel far away from his country. His home.

' _I can't believe things have turned out like this. Is it my fault that I can't behave more like a man? I finally found him and I can't even see him, this is so stupid. Well, there's no way that I'm going to behave like a doll for Yuri, I'm my own boss and a bond between my omega and his alpha will not change anything. I'm Takaba Akihito and I can't let this stop me.'_

Akihito was looking through a big window that had a beautiful view to some pines and a small garden, it felt as if he was inside of a fairytale house, he wasn't exactly a princess but maybe he wasn't that far from the truth. He rolled his eyes when he thought about a fairy tale house, because that thought was immediatly scratched from his mind when he saw the creepy tall men with black russian clothes and dark coats protecting the place.

 _'At least I'm not putting him in danger, we barely know each other so I really doubt he would care that I'm here.'_ He sighed and felt like crying for a moment but a sudden knock on the white door of his room interrupted his thoughts.

" _Takaba-sama?"_ called a feminine voice. Akihito got up and walked to the door, he opened it and a cute servant bowed at him respectfully. "Yes?" answered Akihito with a soft gaze.

"Mikhail-sama says that dinner will be served at seven, you can make your way to the dinner room or I can assist you by guiding you there." She waited for his response and she felt a little nervous, she thought that Akihito was really handsome.

' _Did my accent was correct?'_ she thought while she spoke in English, she usually talks in Russian so it was uncomfortable.

"I can go there by myself, thank you. And thank you for addressing so formally miss, I really appreciate it." Akihito smiled at her; he noticed that she even added the 'sama'. She bowed with her cheeks a little flushed and left the room. The door was closed by Akihito.

* * *

He made his way to the dinner room with his green cheongsam, it was dark green along with his black slacks. His black hair was made into a very loose hair bride that was resting on his right shoulder, tinny strands of hair hanged loose in front of his face. He entered the fancy dining room, it was simple and modern, the table was made of glass and the chairs looked comfortable. It's a big room and the table was for at least eight people, but Fei Long heard that there was going to be a Japanese man dining with them today. He looked around and noticed that Yuri and Mikhail were already there, talking all the while drinking a glass of wine. He was surprised because the table was decorated with a bowl made of glass with some decorations inside, such as sand and some bright rocks, on the top there was a candle floating in the water with a small fire.

"Fei Long" said Mikhail signaling to him to sit beside him. Yuri was in front of Mikhail but he noticed that there was no one else there.

"I'm surprised that we'll be eating with chopsticks." Fei Long said while looking at the expensive chopsticks in the table.

"I told you about our guest right? He is Yuri's partner." Mikhail smiled but Fei Long noticed that there was something strange in that smile. Yuri didn't look at him, he just sipped his glass again.

He decided on don't saying anything and looked away, there was a soft voice talking with someone. Apparently, asking for directions closer to the dining room, it was English but with a hint of a strange accent.

There was a young man entering the room while scratching his head, he looked embarrassed and Fei Long noticed that the boy was indeed Japanese and a very cute one. He smiled at seeing the innocent reaction of the man at the sight of the three alphas. There was no doubt, he was an omega and the patch of cloth on the back of his neck was the proof of a bond. The blond man started to apologize for arriving late, he looked at the empty seats and looked besides Fei Long, when he noticed that the Chinese man was watching him attentively he looked away and for a moment he looked very confused.

"Akihito sit here" said Yuri and Akihito frowned at the words of the old man, he wanted to refuse but it was going to be rude to protest in front of Mikhail and the Chinese man so he sat beside Yuri.

"Fei Long I present you Takaba Akihito, he is Japanese." Akihito bowed at him and smiled at the Chinese man.

"It's a pleasure, I'm Liu Fei Long and I'm from Hong Kong." Fei Long was in front of Akihito so he grabbed the hand of Akihito and kissed it. The Japanese blushed at the action and Fei Long smiled at him.

"Hey hey don't get so flirty with him, your partner is here" said Mikhail jokingly while putting his hand on his chest.

"Don't get jealous Mikhail, it's just he is very cute. I wouldn't mind to tease him a little." Fei Long smiled at him, he was cute but the omega looked strange, as if he was tired. He didn't have any other intention with the cute omega and besides, Yuri wasn't speaking a word at all. Fei Long has been with Mikhail since quite a while so it's normal for him to understand small things that many people can't, for example, Yuri is the quiet type but this time he wasn't talking at all.

They ate and Fei Long managed to know a little more about Akihito, for example that he is a freelance photographer but a very successful one, he has won some awards and he has been dating Yuri for a year. However, it was strange because he looked gloomy for a couple of seconds and neither Yuri nor Akihito talked to each other during dinner. It was very strange. Mikhail brought along neutral topics for them to talk about, but being a house filled with yakuzas there wasn't an exactly topic appropriate enough. Fei Long kept glancing at the couple in front of him, Akihito smiled but not for a second he decided to cross some words with Yuri, they were acting strange for a couple that recently bonded.

"Thank you for the Japanese food Mikhail" Akihito smiled at the blonde and Mikhail reassured him that it was nothing.

"Anything for my favorite photographer" he winked at the blonde and Akihito gave a small smile.

"Do you want to walk around?" asked Yuri while cleaning his mouth with a handkerchief.

"No, I think I'll go to have some rest in my room. Thank you so much again and it was a pleasure Fei Long." Akihito bowed his head and got up from his chair. He even lifted his plates from the table without listening Mikhail protests.

"He is cute and very independent, but he looked a little off, am I wrong?" asked Fei Long to Mikhail, Yuri left the dining room with Akihito. Mikhail looked at his partner when he noticed Fei Long's brown eyes shift to look at him.

"He is not just another mere omega Fei Long, I can't exactly give you details about it right now, but I don't have a good feeling about this." Mikhail drank the remains of his wine and all the while Fei Long noticed that his partner was a little preoccupied. He touched the shoulder of Mikhail and squeezed it a little. He got up from his chair and kissed Mikhail on the lips.

"I'll wait for you upstairs" said Fei Long while walking to his bedroom. He went upstairs where there is a division, you can either go in the left corridor on in the right one, in the right one was Akihito's room and Mikhail's were on the left. He swears he heard some arguing on the right corridor and it was Akihito's voice. He didn't want to snoop around so he decided to ignore it. He might as well get some rest before going back to his country in two days, he figured that Mikhail wouldn't take too much of time to arrive to his room so he ignored the conversation of the couple.

 _Something was off with that kid, but for Yuri to bond with him, must mean something more important than just sex._

Akihito just wanted to grab his own hair and pull it harshly, he might as well look handsome being bald. He threw the door on Yuri's face and literally kicked him out of his own room.

 _That idiot brought me here and didn't even pack more than a few shirts and jeans, what about my cameras?! My precious cameras, the only things with enough value in my apartment. What am I supposed to do here? I can't even work without actually going outside to buy a camera enough to at least entertain myself. That stupid idiot._

Akihito threw himself on the bed and wanted to cry, but he couldn't. It was concerning him a little the fact that he didn't know how much time was he going to stay there, what is going to happen to Asami? He can't go to Yuri and ask him to stop his intention on murdering Asami, that would only mean that he was fine at staying with Yuri if, just if, Asami was free of any harm.

There is at least one month for his heat to appear again, and he is going to make sure that the only sexual pleasure he will feel it's from his own hand. He remembers when he was starting with his heats and it was painful, they were long and it lasted around six days to pass. Omegas usually have their heats for at least four days, but that was its maximum, his were long but they weren't strong. Luckily the medicine he takes it's very popular and he wasn't preoccupied about finding it in Russia, he always takes it modularly and there's no danger at taking them.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep without even changing his clothes. _'I guess sleeping for a while will help me to get forget this situation, at least for a while…'_ he thought.

"Asami…"

* * *

Akihito woke up because he really needed to go to the bathroom, there was something bothering him and he noticed that it was itching around his neck. He put on a dark green light sweater over his loose shirt and his pants. He shuddered when he felt the cold breeze when he noticed that his window was open. He noticed that the numbness over his neck was disappearing, which must means that it might be healing.

' _I need to change the bandages and apply some medicine…'_

He got up and looked at the bite through the big mirror in the bathroom small mirror; he took off the patch and noticed that the cloth needed to be changed. He sighed annoyed; he took his phone and got out from his room. He checked the hour and it was two in the morning in Russia, which means that it was eight in the morning in Japan, he sighed again but he wasn't regretting on coming willingly, above all, he is in Russia by his own choice and he wasn't going to pout about it.

 _It's very quiet at this hour..._ he noticed when he saw a few lights on, but above a small noise from outside, there was no one in the house awake at that hour.

"I guess I should look for the first aid kit" he said while walking through the corridors, he arrived to the kitchen and searched for what it might look like medicine but there was none. He continued walking but didn't find anyone, he went upstairs and noticed that in the right corridor there was a small storage, he found the medicine he needed and grabbed some bandages with pills for the headache. He didn't realize he had one until he started walking, he entered the small room with only one light bulb and turned it on, he noticed that it was practically where all the cleaning tools were. He took the medicine to his room, however, he felt someone watching at him. He turned around just when he was about to leave the storage room.

"What are you doing?" asked the beautiful Chinese man in Japanese.

"Ah- I needed some pills for a headache." Akihito looked at him as normal as he could, he wasn't stealing but wandering at that hour closer to Mikhail's and Fei Long's room wasn't wise.

"Those are bandages" said the man getting closer to the blonde. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine thank you" Akihito went to his room without caring on leaving the man with long hair behind him. He was a little angry because said man followed him.

 _What the hell?_

"Do you need something?" Akihito asked without sounding suspicious or angry.

"I want to help you, your neck looks red" the man said getting closer to Akihito, they didn't stop walking. The blonde forgot that he wasn't covering his bite.

"Thank you but I'm fine, I just need to change the bandages but you know, it's better if I tell Yuri to help me." Akihito reassured at him with the most innocent smile he could manage, however Fei Long didn't seem to back away. Akihito started walking but stopped when he smelled something, and it smelled like someone peculiar. ' _It can be…'_ he thought while closing his eyes. Akihito turned around and noticed that Fei Long was smoking a type of cigarette that he knew he has smelled before.

"Do you want one? I won't do anything to you, don't worry. Take a walk with me through the gardens and talk." Fei Long smiled at him reassuringly, somehow and Akihito can't explain what it is but he didn't suspect of Fei Long lying.

"I don't think so; I passed through a balcony a few meters from here. We can go there." Akihito leaded the way and Fei Long smirked.

 _'Well he is at least smart…'_ thought Fei Long while following the omega. Taking a walk with an alpha, in a place he isn't familiar with and definitely a stranger, it isn't wise.

They passed through the corridors, they had a beautiful ceramic white floor and everything looked expensive and delicate. The curtains of some windows had beautiful patterns and the cloth was neatly fabricated. The corridors had many rooms and three or four of them had double doors, Akihito supposed that they were bedrooms. They walked to the balcony that Akihito passed before; it had glass doors with detailed frames of dark wood. The balcony was adorned with two pots of flowers, but the beauty in them was more because of their leaves. Akihito realized that he should have brought a jacket along because it was freezing and the sweater wasn't enough.

"Take this" Fei Long took off his own jacket and passed it to Akihito. The blonde refused but the Chinese man didn't listen.

' _This is awkward…_ ' thought Akihito when he noticed that Fei Long looked at him like an eagle would to a prey.

"Thank you" said Akihito putting the jacket over his shoulders. He put the medicine on the balcony and started to uncover his bite, but it was difficult because he couldn't see and he needed a mirror. He was about to say to Fei Long that he couldn't do it without a mirror, so he should wait. Fei Long noticed and chuckled.

"Give me that, you'll get injured if you don't do it properly." Fei Long was behind Akihito and started to apply a cream on his bite, Akihito hissed a little because it hurt but it only lasted a few seconds. He felt relieved when the bandage covered the area, it felt warm and he sighed relieved. Also, he noticed that Fei Long's hands were kind and almost like as if an expert was treating him. He took a glance at the beautiful man but he noticed a smirk when the Chinese man realized that he was being stared at.

"It's done" said the man behind him.

"Thank you" responded the blonde. "You are good at this kind of stuff huh?" he was curious.

"A little, I had some situations where I needed to tend injuries like this, so I know how much pressure or how much medicament you need to apply. You'll heal soon but it looked pretty deep, you were bitten a few times on the same spot." Fei Long said while taking out the box of cigarettes, he walked to be besides the blonde looking at the dark view of the garden.

"Y-Yeah but it doesn't hurt." Akihito looked away embarrassed, he didn't want to admit that he was indeed bitten more than once, it hurt but it still looked like if he was only bitten once.

"It does" said Fei Long again. Akihito was about to refuse when the Chinese man put a white stick on his lips. Akihito grabbed the white stick and waited for the man to light it; he took a deep drag of the cigarette and immediately felt some rest. It was as if his body remembered the scent of his alpha mixed with the smoke of Dunhill's, Akihito was amazed at how his body responded to that scent, he took another drag to make his lungs aspire the nicotine and he smiled a little unconsciously.

Akihito didn't realize that he has almost finished his cigarette with his eyes closed while the other man looked at him with surprised eyes. Akihito immediately put the cigarette in the pocket ashtray that Fei Long had and embarrassed as he was, he apologized.

"Sorry, I think I needed something like that" Akihito scratched his head while blushing. Fei Long chuckled at the response of the omega to those specific cigarettes, he decided to tease him a little, he wasn't an ignorant man after all.

"Taking a cigarette once in a while it's not bad."

"No but, I'm not in the habit to be honest. They are good I guess." Akihito responded a little unsure of what he was saying, he just felt calm but his mind seemed to be anywhere else but not with Fei Long.

"Taking the habit of smoking it's not good, you get addicted and then you smell to the cigarettes you smoke." Fei Long said and Akihito smiled softly while looking away. The sky was very clear and Akihito momentarily stared at it.

"Yeah they do that." He answered while looking at the garden below them, it was quiet so quiet that you can only hear the insects like crickets on them. There was a light cold breeze that made some of the pines around them to move softly. It was dark but the moonlight was shining brightly to every surface.

"They smell like him, don't they?" said Fei Long while looking at the garden as well.

"Yeah they do" Akihito said resting his hand on his chin.

"Yuri doesn't smoke Dunhill's Akihito." Fei Long said while staring at Akihito. The blonde seemed shaken a little because of that answer, and it's true, Yuri doesn't like to smoke because the time he spent on the military was discipline all the way, he thought that cigarettes just harmed his health. Akihito looked at Fei Long as if he was a cat in a spotlight.

"You didn't bond with Yuri willingly, am I right?" the Chinese asked, the blonde hesitated but nodded with a serious gaze. It was a determined gaze that Fei Long found interesting. "I think I know why you are here Takaba Akihito" the Chinese man continued.

"What do you mean? What do you know about me?" Akihito looked at him with curiosity.

"If you were forced, and the bite that he did to you was so… strong, then it must mean that you are valuable or you were just very hard to tame." Fei Long smirked when he saw the determined gaze change into something else, a little more like fear.

"I'll tell you something here, but it must not be repeated. Mikhail doesn't want to retaliate but he is not exactly an angel, if 'the' person in Japan tries something against Mikhail's organization then he will take the matters into his hands. Akihito, we are not mere yakuzas that fights against small matters but, blood it's important. Yuri it's not exactly a peaceful man but he is not the boss, Mikhail is. I can't help you on going back to Japan, but if you came here because of blackmail then I assure you that 'he' is in danger." Fei Long talked slowly at him, you never know when walls can be thin, of course, and someone could listen to them.

"Blackmail? I don't know what you are talking about," Akihito said while staring at the amusing eyes of Fei Long. "I don't want to get involved, thank you for the cigarette though." Akihito turned to walk away from the Chinese man.

"Are you sure? I don't have any obligation on telling you anything though but, I suppose you wanted to know about what is going on in Japan" Akihito stopped.

"I haven't being in Russia for more than two days so how can something happen in that time?"

"Well that's because you don't know anything about him, I do of course. Did you like the cigarettes?" smiled Fei Long while resting his arm in the balcony.

"T-That doesn't mean anything, it's just…" Akihito started.

 _'That type of cigarettes is the same one that Asami uses, his scent is mixed with those. It's impossible not to notice.'_ The voice of Fei Long brought him back to the present.

"I'm in the middle of a war Takaba-kun, I hope you make the right decisions. You are cute and a valuable omega for that person, I don't want to see you dead." Fei Long stared at him attentively.

"I'm here because I decided so, I don't want any trouble between Yuri and 'him' besides, 'he' is safe because I know that he is intelligent enough to save his own ass. I appreciate that you are concerned but if being here it's the only thing I can do, then I will." Akihito looked at him with the same determined eyes. Fei Long smirked.

"You don't know them Takaba-kun, so I'll give you an advice. If you really want to help him then just stay put and don't try anything. I don't know you but I received some news about that person in Japan and he is going to do something really bad. I don't think I can help you and I doubt that 'he' will come for you; he is not that kind of person.

 _'I know he won't'_ Fei Long thought.

However, I'm not saying that is impossible. Take care Takaba-kun." Fei Long touched his chin and got closer while looking at the hazel eyes, he was surprised that Akihito didn't show fear but it was more like curiosity and something else like determination. "See you later" said the Chinese man and closed the door of the balcony.

' _He knows?! How? And if he is right, what is Asami going to do?'_ Akihito couldn't deny that he felt a little strange from knowing that Asami wasn't happy that he is not in Japan. Although, that wasn't something to be surprised about, because Akihito knew that Asami was far from happy when he said that he would be leaving.

 _'He refused to let me go and here I am…'_ Akihito smiled and walked to the door. He started to walk through the corridor and opened the door of his room; he wasn't surprised when he noticed someone sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Akihito while looking at the Russian sitting on his bed, holding a pair of leather dark brown gloves that Akihito gave him for his birthday. He looked at the strange calm expression of the alpha and it surprised him the tone of his voice.

"I wanted to talk; you didn't even listen to me, neither in Japan and much less before in the train." Yuri put the gloves on the bed and got up. He walked to stand in front of the window.

"Yeah b-" he stared at Yuri.

"I know that you didn't want to bond with me. I know you, and I hate the fact that you hate to be with me. It wasn't like that before, right? You even asked me to stay more days in Japan every time I visited. I can't help but blame that man." Yuri turned and looked at Akihito. "Did I misinterpret something that showed me that you didn't wish to be with me before meeting him?" Akihito looked at him surprised.

He thought about the times that he was with Yuri and he did have fun, but they weren't compatible at all and even if the sex was good he couldn't help on not feeling the connection that you are supposed to feel with your partner. He knew that Yuri liked him but he didn't have the exact same feeling, he just supposed that he was going to love him one day, but apparently it never happened.

 _'I guess I can't say I don't have any blame at all… but that doesn't excuse himself for what he did.'_ Akihito thought while looking away from Yuri's gaze.

"I thought so, there was something else right? But I'm you partner and your alpha, you will obey me because you have no other option. You'll like to be with me and you'll forget him because that was the plan all along. I was supposed to make you mine on your next heat and you accepted." Yuri got closet to Akihito and put a hand on his waist trying to get closer.

"Don't touch me." Akihito responded while looking at him hard. "That doesn't mean that I'm alright with this, Yuri. And yes, I wasn't that honest but you raped me and bit me against my will. I told you 'no' many times and you didn't listen at all." Akihito started and a tear ran through his cheeks.

Yuri frowned and raised his chin, he saw the teary hazel eyes filled with something else than sadness, they looked at him with anger and disappointment.

"I won't be your ideal omega Yuri; you don't know me at all. I'll stay here if that is the only thing I can do right now but, if I have the chance one day I'll get out of here, not because of your brother but because of you. I hate you and you better dream if I'll get to 'love' you or some kind of sick emotion like that towards you. Get out of my room." Akihito grabbed the hand that had him by the waist and pulled it away. Yuri looked at him with a serious expression and Akihito had fear because he remembered that an angry Yuri means danger. To his surprise, the Russian laughed and looked at him mockingly.

"I want to hear those same words when you get to your heat Akihito. I want to see you begging to be fucked by me and this time there won't be protection. You'll bear my kids. I don't like them but if that can make you stay here with me, then I'll do it. I'm looking forward for it." Yuri bumped his shoulder against Akihito's and got out of the room.

Akihito was trembling slightly.

 _'Kids? What the hell? I don't want that and I would hate to beg Yuri during my heat.'_

Akihito waited for the door to close and immediately went to his knees _._

 _'I wish that Fei Long is wrong..._

 _Asami, if by any chance you really do care then I'll wait here…'_ his hands were on the floor and he was wetting them with his own tears. He cried and sobbed while thinking about what he left in Japan, his family and friends, his job and his home. He trembled when his heart gave a hard thump at the thought of Asami, even if he didn't know him that much he felt safe and at peace. He fell asleep on the floor with his eyes still wet from his tears.

* * *

 _Japan, Shinjuku_

"Take me there" said Asami while looking at his secretary.

"Yes boss" Kirishima grabbed his phone and asked for Suoh to bring the car around.

Asami grabbed his suitcase and got out of his office. Akihito went to his apartment yesterday and no one could stop them from getting out of the country, it was the Arbatrov's doing that he couldn't access to certain parts. Even if Asami was mad at his subordinates he couldn't, or at least not with the short time he had for them to move. He is someone who has a tight control in Japan, but this time, he couldn't even detect Akihito at airport without raising suspicions. Asami wasn't surprised that they took the first plane to Moscow, Russia.

"Sir the car is waiting" Kirishima announced, they had a tight schedule today but Asami asked for something that wasn't in the agenda. Kirishima looked at him worriedly, he knew that Asami was mad but he didn't expect such request.

They got in the car and Suoh looked at the secretary a little confused. His subordinates were in the front seats with Suoh on the driver seat, Asami was on the back with a calm expression but his eyes bore a cold expression.

They arrived to the small apartment, in a not that old building where a lot of small apartments were included. Asami and his two subordinates attracted the attention of some people, they stared at them through the windows of some of the apartments but they didn't mind. Asami wondered if Akihito was being watched by his neighbors because of Yuri's command. He noticed a few foreigners living in the humble building.

They went upstairs and on the second level they entered through a door that is supposed to be Akihito's apartment. They didn't get the key and even if they asked to the owner of the building she said that the young man paid all the rent for around five months, and said that he was going to another country for a while, but he was going to keep paying. However, she didn't have the key and the door was locked, as well a small window.

They got in thanks to a very skillful Suoh opening the door with a was a momentarily surprised that the apartment was very small, they searched through it and they didn't find anything weird, there was a small space that was made into a dark room. There were a lot of magazines and books about cameras and different information about topics concerning photography, Asami smiled when he found one that it was about sexual bondage, he was impresed and flipped through it just to find a few notes on certain photos. They said things about how can he take a picture with a certain pose. It was on the back of a drawer, so he put it back after reading through it, he smirked but it disappeared when his bodyguard spoke.

"Asami-sama" the bodyguard looked serious with his brows furrowed. "I think you should see this" he called his boss to go to the bedroom. Asami didn't have a good feeling about it.

Kirishima looked at the scene and his eyes widened a little, Asami just looked serious but his eyes showed anger, Suoh stood closer to the door of the room with the same expression as Kirishima.

They had seen a lot of torture in his line of work, it wasn't a big deal to see some blood and this time it wasn't that much. The way that the stain of blood was on the sheets and even in the mattress was what made the experience sickening. Asami and his men didn't need to think so hard about what took place in there. There were fluids that were dry and the blood was in a form of a triangle, as if the person that was being raped was on his back and the blood was dripping on the mattress, it wasn't that much but it was still blood. Some parts of the sheets were ripped.

Asami clenched his fists. He couldn't help but think that he was the one to blame as well, he let him escape. But he is not a man that lives on the 'what if', he turned to his men.

"I want this place cleaned but nothing will be moved or taken from this place." Asami was about to leave the bedroom when he noticed a box made of glass that had around six cameras inside. One of them had a blanket covering it.

'… _One of my precious passions are my cameras, they are very important to me. I have six of them but the most important of all is the one my father gave me, I remember falling in love with photography with that exact camera. It's old but it's special, it's one of my hobbies to mess around with it and clean it once in awhile. I like to take shots of kids, couples and nature but I really like criminal photography too...'_

Asami remembered Akihito talking about his cameras during dinner, he is a good listener but he couldn't help on being interested about everything that the blonde was talking. It wasn't business related but Asami found it amusing, a young omega trying to chase his dreams without caring about the standards of society and his rules. Asami closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Take that box of cameras and bring them to the penthouse, wait for me outside." Asami ordered while he walked to the closet of Akihito. There was a dark green scarf that smelled like the omega, Asami grabbed it and put it inside of his suit jacket.

' _I'll make him pay for crossing paths with me.'_ Asami walked out of the apartment.

* * *

 _Two days later…_

"Mikhail speaking" answered the blonde with a huge smile on his face. Akihito was arguing with a servant because he couldn't pronounce one word in Russian properly.

" _Mikhail"_ said the baritone voice on the other side of the line. _'Sooner than I expected…'_ thought the blonde.

"What a surprise! I've got to say that I wasn't expecting you to call so soon" Mikhail stopped smiling but he said it in a funny tone of voice, Akihito didn't pay attention at the seriousness in his voice.

" _Well I suppose you know why I'm talking to you, let's go to the point. Let him go Mikhail."_ The blonde got up leaving Akihito on the couch of the living room with an old servant. Akihito seemed to notice that he was leaving but didn't pay any mind.

"Well he is an Arbatrov now, Asami. I can't afford to let him go that easily."

" _He is mine Mikhail, you better think carefully again before keeping him away from Japan."_ Asami sounded serious and his voice was calm. Mikhail knew that he was trying to get on his good side.

"I don't mind on giving him whatever he wants Asami, besides, he is with my uncle and I doubt he is going to let his partner go with another man." Mikhail responded and saw that Yuri got closer to him listening to his conversation.

" _If you don't give him to me by the goods then I'll take him by force. I'll tell you again Mikhail, let him go. Nothing good will come out of your stubbornness."_ Asami said less calm than before.

"You don't want to go against us Asami, if you try anything then I'll take this matter in my hands. You should worry because I'm not so kind and my uncle its way less kind than me." Mikhail looked at Yuri with a frown on his face.

" _Should I touch your Chinese doll then?"_ Asami answered.

"He is a doll indeed Asami", Mikhail chuckled." He can retaliate against you and it's just as capable like us." Mikhail gripped the phone tightly.

" _You forgot we were a little intimate before? I never took him in my bed but he was a very capable partner. I'll get to say that he is rather nice when he moans. What do you think? I can deal with you if you want routes in Japan if you give me Takaba. Or if you prefer I could try to persuade Fei Long. It's up to you Mikhail."_ Asami's voice was full of mockery.

"If you dare to do something to Fei Long, then go ahead. He prefers his partner of course; you are in the past Asami." Mikhail said with confidence but his face was the total opposite.

" _Yes it's possible but, do you think he will do the 'wrong' thing if he knows Takaba's situation? He is my partner Mikhail. Your uncle raped him and let me tell you, if you appreciate Takaba then you should check on him."_ Asami said and he got mad at remembering the state of the bed and the bathroom. There was blood there as well with a bottle full of painkillers and a sedative.

"Check on him?"

" _I have seen many people bleeding until they fall unconscious for many causes, and rape has been one of them. This time, Akihito's sheets were covered on it. I don't need to spell what happened, Mikhail. I don't take kindly when someone that belongs to me is blackmailed too."_

"Well, he is not a saint I've got to say." Mikhail looks with eyes full of hate at Yuri.

" _I'll give you a week to think about it, I can give you routes or money, if that's what you are interested; and give me Takaba Akihito. It's a win-win situation Mikhail, think about it."_ Asami ended the call.

Mikhail looked at his phone in deep thought after Asami hung up. Yuri was besides him in front of the stairs that lead to the corridors, Akihito was in the other room. Mikhail stopped staring at his phone and looked at Yuri.

"I knew you bonded with him without Akihito's approval but, you raped him and blackmailed him as well." Mikhail said while looking angrily at Yuri. They spoke in Russian.

"It was consensual, we planned it a long time ago and that's it." Yuri looked away while crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah? He called me and told me that his bed was covered in blood, what the fuck Yuri? Since when are you such an asshole with him? We are yakuzas and we aren't the best people in the world but he is your partner for god's sake." Mikhail turned and put his hands on his waist, his head started to hurt.

"I did what I had to do. He is better with us than with that japanese bastard."

"He is his called 'destined partner' right? If he tells Fei Long the truth then I assure you that Fei Long might not help us at all. And probably, he will help Asami, you know how he is." Mikhail closed his eyes.

' _Fei Long is my partner but he isn't a heartless bastard like me and Asami when it comes to these things. He already likes Akihito and that only means that he will do what he thinks is right.'_

Mikhail sighed and turned to look at Yuri with anger and left the room.

* * *

 _On that same night…_

"I need to travel tomorrow, stop clinging to me" said Fei Long annoyed that Mikhail started to touch his stomach. He was lying with his back on the bed and his head was on the soft pillow. His hair was untied and fell over his chest, Mikhail played with it while seeing Fei Long typing something on his phone.

"I'll see you until two months for the party and I'm going to miss your body" Mikhail kissed the nipple of Fei Long. The Chinese moaned softly at the warm tongue on his chest. He placed the phone on the bed side table and shuddered when he felt a big hand grabbing his waist.

"I mean it, stop it" Fei Long pushed his face away while smirking at the childish behavior of his partner.

"You are beautiful" said Mikhail while looking at Fei Long.

"I think you are ugly" said Fei Long while smirking, his partner turned and looked at the roof of their bedroom.

They stayed in silence for a moment, Fei Long noticed that Mikhail has been deep in thought about something but he didn't know exactly what was going on, or at least, that is what Fei Long thought.

"He called you right?" asked Fei Long while looking at Mikhail that was resting with his head on the pillow as well; he was looking at the roof.

"How do you know?" asked Mikhail without looking at his partner.

"He was going to call you sooner or later" he stopped. "Akihito is a good person Mikhail, he is here because apparently he was forced at bonding but he is willingly in Russia because of blackmail. Asami will not take a 'no' for an answer, he will take actions on this and it'll be a pain in the ass for you" Mikhail looked at him.

"You seem to know him well" said the blonde.

"Do I?" smirked Fei Long.

"Yes you do, I wonder why he didn't make you his partner." Mikhail looked at Fei Long's reaction attentively.

"I was mad at him for what he did to my father; I was young and didn't know what to think about it. I wanted to just die if I was going to spend my time in prison while remembering every day about what he did, however, it made me what I'm now and I don't regret it at all." Fei Long's smile faded. "But it surprises me that he is willing to do so much for an omega like him. He must be great in bed or simply a whim to win over you." Mikhail immediately realised that Fei Long probably doesn't know that they are destined mates. From what Yuri said and Asami mentioned, they are more than just an attraction between omega and alpha.

"Don't get jealous" Fei Long kissed Mikhail's lips softly when he noticed how serious they turned.

"He wants Akihito back" Mikhail said while sitting.

"Then just give him back" said Fei Long."I mean it Mikhail, Asami it's a dangerous enemy and I Akihito doesn't seem like a bad man. He misses his country and I'm sure that his inner omega is searching for his alpha. They must have gotten together and probably their attraction was better than with Yuri." The Chinese straddled Mikhail. He moved his hair and placed behind his shoulders.

"You really like this position don't you?" Mikhail smirked when he felt Fei Long's erection against his stomach.

"I'm glad you noticed" the Chinese kissed him and looked at him seriously. "Mikhail don't even think about breaking the agreement the three of us have, it's beneficial for us. I know that you hate him but you shouldn't look for a fight that doesn't make any sense." Mikhail looked away.

"It could be my chance to get some power, you know. He was our enemy before and now it's our ally but, I know he is dangerous if he were to start something. Just think about it, with us together we can take Japan easily." Mikhail kissed Fei Long's neck.

"I'm not going to start a war with Asami, Mikhail. I won't help you if you if you think that way, besides Akihito doesn't want to be here."

"He is just another omega for Asami, they don't have anything especial between each other. Let Asami forget him and that's all. Besides, I really like to have Akihito here; it's like if his personality changes the mood of this house." Mikhail said.

"I can't say that his mood doesn't help" Fei Long hugged Mikhail by his neck. "What will you do then?"

"I'll give him to Asami" said Mikhail.

"It's the best decision" said Fei Long while kissing Mikhail. Fei Long pushed Mikhail so now his back was pressing the bed, the Chinese man grabbed his partner's dick and put it inside of him, he trembled a little when the warm hands of Mikhail grabbed his waist possessively.

"I really like this position" said Mikhail while seeing his partner moving up and down, taking him completely while the black soft hair adorned his chest and his erected nipples.

 _'Fei Long doesn't need to know about them… If he were to know that they are 'destined' then everything would get difficult…'_ he thought while kissing the beautiful man in front of him _. 'I don't want to think that you'll be away from me…'_ thought Mikhail. He wasn't going to say it but he really cares about Fei Long.

* * *

 _One week later…_

"He called?" asked Yuri while Mikhail smirked at his phone.

"Yes he did, and he was mad because I rejected on giving him Takaba." Mikhail walked to where a bottle of rum was on a table in his office.

"I thought you said to Fei Long that you will give him back" said Yuri surprised at the actions of Mikhail.

"I did but this will be my chance to finally mess with the routes of Asami and take the upper hand in our agreement. Fei Long will be on my side, and you, try to treat Akihito like a spoiled prince if you need to. I don't want to harm him more than you did, he doesn't deserve it." Mikhail took a sip of the liquor.

"Blagodaryu vas" said Yuri. _(thank you)_

"I'm not doing this for you Yuri; he doesn't deserve what you did to him. I want this because of power and I wouldn't mind to leave him without anything, Fei Long will realize that he needs to stay by my side and not with that man."

"What if he chooses to be with Asami?" said Yuri but failed to see the frown in Mikhail's face.

"He can't, we have something special and I know that he doesn't want us to fight. He will do the right thing, maybe if I can persuade him that I'm correct he will leave Asami alone. That is why I need that you convince Akihito that he will be happy here." Mikhail looked away.

"Consider it done Misha" said Yuri.

"The party concerning our business anniversary will be in two months, Fei Long will come until that date so he won't be here to see what we are doing. Asami won't say anything to Fei Long about Akihito; I bet he doesn't have the balls to talk about it with someone else. Until that date you need to secure your relationship with Akihito, if he doesn't want to leave Russia than it's up to him." Yuri and Mikhail talked about their plans and about how they could mess Asami's plans.

They were deep in thought about what they were talking that didn't notice that a young blonde man was listening through the door.

' _So they are still planning on harming Asami?!'_ thought Akihito. _'Well I might as well be useful while I'm here…'_ Akihito walked away from the office where Yuri and Mikhail were talking.

Akihito pulled out his phone and looked at the new contact he made a few days ago. He called and waited for the response.

"Yeah it's me" said Akihito in a soft voice. "Yes I'll accept the offer" the blonde smirked while walking to his room. He lit the cigarette between his lips and closed the door.

* * *

Ily from the future* (08/01/19): I'm editing everything, so if you have read the complete story I'll make a few changes from here. I hope you guys like it! Also, if I'm wrong with russian, I'm deeply sorry. Google says that's how it's supposed to be written :(


	8. Chapter 8

**Crossing Paths**

 _Two years ago…_

"Have a good day man" said the comrade from his work, he patted the shoulder of the man and smiled at him.

It's not an easy job to enter at the military force, it's hard and a tedious job but it's an honor becoming part of it. You serve your country and become a man of respect, and if you are a woman you can even have a lot of requests from men to marry you.

He has always been a respected man, he is young and probably he might not have the look of someone with the pass of years on his face; his mature personality can be compared to a man in his fifties. Everything started since he was 18 years old; he signed for the army and was successfully promoted through the years to the higher ranks. He gained a lot of recognition in the military base and between the elites, at the age of 24 years old he got a proposal that a lot of men in their thirties would love to have. It came as a surprise, his family was so proud of him and, above all, he was happy with his life. The proposal was to enter the _Federalnaya Sluzhba Okhrany_ (Federal Protection Service) where you get to be in charge of the protection of the governmental entities and even the president itself. His family is 'normal', a father that works in a drugstore and his mother is someone that works as a waitress on a small café. His best friend and also oldest sister, is his adoration. A lot of people admire the relationship between the two siblings; it's a girl and a boy with at least 7 years apart.

His dream was to become someone who can protect and support the ones he love, his family and some friends are everything to him.

He walks on the cold streets with his suit and a black scarf covering his neck. He has a bag on his shoulder where his military uniform is, he accepted the proposal three days after hearing it. His superiors in the army said that he should get a partner soon, but he is not thinking too much about it. He is 24 years old and there's no rush, he just wants to do what he loves with the ones he has closer to his heart.

He enters a store where they sell the best _pitchie moloko_ (bird's milk).A soft bread made of vanilla with a layer of chocolate on the top, and between a sweet cream made of different ingredients. It's his mother's favorite dessert so he decides to take a big one to his home. He buys it thinking of the guilty smile of his mother, she loves it but she says that too much sugar is bad for her health. His sister tries to be on a diet but when she has a sweet cake in front of her then the diet is forgotten.

His house it's not in the city, it's a little far so he takes the train. While he sees the scenery outside, he thinks about his future and how far his will job take him, he smiles when he thinks about buying a better house for his family.

He steps out of the train and walks for around five minutes to his house, it's strange that the small door that leads to the front door of the house is open but he doesn't think too much about it.

He enters the house and notices that something is wrong, there are a lot of footsteps on the ground and all of them are the size of a big boots. The same pair of boots.

"Mother?" he calls while walking in the hallway to the living room.

His father is lying on the couch unmoving, his eyes are wide open. He walks closer and notices three stabs of a knife in his stomach, on his leg, and the other one in his heart. The blood is covering the couch and he froze completely. He wants to react but while running to the kitchen his mind is blank, he sees her mother lying on the ground with the dress that his father gave her for the twentieth anniversary of marriage. There's a bullet on her temple and the brown floor is a pool of red liquid.

"Please no…" he mutters with tears in his eyes, but it wasn't over. "Sister…" he said while running upstairs, running and crying but his heart hurts so much more. In his own room where he kept a gun just in case something happened, her sister was on his bed with her throat sliced, there are bruises of punches on her cheek and he can't help but touch her legs. She was so cold and he was so warm.

It was the coldest night he has ever experienced, he lost everything.

After that incident he was a different man, he smiled just like everyone else and received the comforting words of the people that loved him. But none of them were the words he wanted to hear, the scolding from his father, the giggles of his mother and there was no more bad jokes that his sister made around him. His word shattered. He couldn't accept the proposal of his job; he wasted a lot of time finding what happened to his family.

 _What went wrong?_

It was someone that her sister had been dating since a few months ago, she was an omega with a big heart but she was naïve and he wasn't there to help her at taking decisions. After searching around asking for clues, anything that could lead him to the culprit, he was shocked that no one could do anything against them.

 _Arbatrov_ , it's not an uncommon last name in Russia but it's definitely well known of who has the control over that people. They are people that own a lot of business in the Russian market, successful and expertly controlled. They are one of the most powerful groups in the Russian mafia as well, when he was in the army he heard about them often and no one dared to talk bad about it. The reason of why his family was killed was because of him, because her sister was just a tool to get him, and after he accepted his proposal they discovered that he might be dangerous. Above all, the one name Yuri Arbatrov was very fond of his sister but that didn't stop him from killing her.

He needed to survive and forget at all cost, he wanted to stay at the sidelines so he found a job as a police officer. He wasn't going to protect the president but he was going to protect some kids from running in the streets without supervision, making sure that no one throws garbage in the city, and making sure he doesn't lose his mind while doing it. However, after spending a lot of years in the army he learned what it was discipline and honor, he will defend his family honor and at least that will be enough to get all that heaviness from his heart.

He wants revenge and he will get it.

* * *

 _One week after being in Russia…_

"Stupid Yuri" he said while waiting for the train that would take him to the city. It wasn't that far but he needed to clear his head a little.

' _What does he mean when he says that I can't work? Am I just going to be there in the house while I wait for a miracle so I can be free? What am I? A freaking omega that can't do anything by his own?'_ he thought while getting in the train, all of them are very fancy and they are totally different form the metro in Japan.

"Anything will do, I just want to stay out of there as long as I can during the day." He says while watching through the window that was on his right, there's a seat in front of him but no one takes it.

' _I wonder what I should do…'_ he thinks while seeing outside. He is strong and will not stay down, but Asami was right, maybe he should have stayed in Japan and let the two countries fight to death.

' _What the hell am I thinking, the last thing I want to see is people dying…'_ he shaking his head. There's a voice behind him that makes him look up.

Akihito is surprised, he didn't expect to see him there but he wasn't going to lie, he was glad that his thoughts stopped from a second and got distracted. The man sat in front of him and they started a conversation that went from casual to serious in a couple of minutes.

"I have an offer for you" said the man in front of him. "Someone in your position might be useful and I'm interested in making changes here" he handed a phone to Akihito.

"I have one already" said the blonde, "I don't think I need it so you can keep it, besides, I don't think this will be a good idea" he said while looking at his left side and luckily the train was almost empty.

"I'm not saying that you are wrong Akihito but, I'm sure that I want something from them and it's not a material thing, it's more like… fear" the man that was wearing a jacket and a pair of glasses smiled. "Please keep it and tell me what you think about it, your freedom might be a little easier to accomplish than what you think" the man left the phone on the table that separated them and got up from his seat.

' _Freedom…'_ thought Akihito while putting the phone inside of his pockets.

* * *

 _Present day…_

" _So you will take the offer Akihito? I'm happy but I might put you in some tight spots and, I'm afraid that you will back off when you know my plan"_ said the man on the other line.

"I don't care; I'm not that innocent when it comes to risky jobs…" Akihito thought when he was chasing criminals with his camera, it feels so long ago.

" _As far as I know, they have you there against your will, right?"_

"Yes, and I don't think I can play the good boy for too long. What exactly do you want me to do?" asked the blonde while sitting on his bed.

" _You mentioned once that your destined was in your country, but something happened and you needed to travel. I'll need more information than that one Akihito."_

"If you pull from one side then I want to pull from mine. I need to know as well why you are offering me this. I won't say what I know if you don't tell me what you do know." Akihito pushed.

" _I've got to admit that you are smart Akihito, fine. They took everything from me, my job and my family. I want revenge."_ The man sighed through the line and Akihito felt a little shiver running through his back when he heard it.

"He blackmailed me to come to this country and if I don't obey he might kill someone I care about, that's all." Akihito said with all the seriousness that his voice could make.

" _Meet me at the same train in two days with the same hour as last one, we will talk there personally."_

The call ended and Akihito sighed, he felt his heart beating stronger than before and all because of his decision.

' _I won't be here waiting for Asami. I'll take my own path even if that costs me years but I'll definitely won't let you be harmed for it.'_ Akihito's mind was running through different scenarios but he wasn't going to sit and wait to see how the Arbatrov's harmed Asami's business.

" _Am I stupid for worrying about him?"_ he wondered. _"He is someone that can't be easily killed, but Yuri and Mikhail aren't kind when it comes to deal with him apparently. Should I follow Fei Long's advice and simply stay low? He said that Asami won't come here."_

There was a knock on the door and he was startled for a second, he got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Akihito" said Mikhail smiling softly at him.

"Mikhail" said Akihito smiling as well, it's a forced smile but he was good at lying.

"I heard you got a job yesterday, are you sure you want to do it?" said Mikhail looking at the blonde. "I can give you anything you want. You are part of my family now and I want to spoil you on everything you wish." Mikhail told him in a kind voice while walking inside of his room. Akihito left the door open intentionally.

"Yes I want to do it. I don't feel like staying here all day" Akihito said while smiling and sitting on the bed. He carefully grabbed the cell phone that was on the bed and put it inside of his pockets, Mikhail didn't notice or at least Akihito hopes he didn't.

"I know Akihito" said Mikhail while looking outside of the window, "that you didn't bond willingly with Yuri and, I know as well" he paused and turned to see Akihito, "that you don't want to be here."

' _Oh no, did he listen my conversation?'_ Akihito started to get nervous.

"You don't have to be nervous. I know that you want to escape from here but give me the opportunity, no, give us the opportunity to show you how much we care for you. Yuri loves you and I want you to be part of our family, just think about it. You can become an Arbatrov and become the best photographer in the country, of course that is if you decide so." Mikhail walked closer to Akihito and gave a small smile.

"I'm not surprised that you know about me Mikhail, but I've always wanted to be closer to this family. I would like to see with my own eyes how the Arbatrov's work and I…" Akihito started but looked away in embarrassment. "…I have always wanted to see myself as a father, so you might be surprised about it but, I want to stay with Yuri. I think I should learn to forgive him, we are a couple. We can't go on like this." Akihito scratched his neck and looked at his feet.

He couldn't see Mikhail's expression but he hoped he sound believable. He really didn't want to say those words, the mere thought of living with Yuri didn't cause him anything but disgust. Mikhail stared at him with his blue eyes, he couldn't believe AKihito so fast but he needed to be careful with him.

"Really?! That would make me so happy Aki, if that miracle comes to life one day then I promise you to give them all of the things you want. Yuri would make a good father, and you are his omega that he takes care with a lot of delicacy. Thank you Akihito." Mikhail put a hand on the small shoulder and Akihito smiled at him as bright as he could.

After some small talk about his new job as a waitress in a small cafe, Mikhail left the room of Akihito and went to his own.

' _If I need to make sure that Asami is not harmed then I need to keep up the appearances with them. I should go to look for my suppressants, I don't even want to think of having my heat here and I'll make sure to stop it at any cost.'_ Akihito thought while closing the window with the curtains.

 _'A father? Yuri?.'_ He sighed and put his head on the pillow. _'That would be the worst.'_

* * *

 _That same night in the Arbatrov's house…_

"You have nothing to worry about" said Mikhail while sitting in the couch of his office.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yuri with two drinks, he gave one to Mikhail and sat in front of him.

"I talked with Akihito today, and you won't believe what he said. I think the bond affected him a little late but he sounded so cute." Mikhail smiled while looking at Yuri.

"Go on" said the older man.

"He told me that he wants to stay with you, above all, he always planned it. He even considered of becoming a father someday, in his case would be more like a 'mother' but I didn't want to correct him. You should be closer to him when he gets his heat. I won't mind on seeing kids running in this house." Mikhail smiled when he noticed the shocked face of Yuri's.3

"That must be fake; he hates me and barely looks at me since we came from Japan. You sound like an old man saying those kinds of stuff, you can have children too but I doubt your Chinese alpha would like something like that." Yuri looks away with sad eyes at the thought of Akihito, it must be a lie.

"He says that he is thinking of forgiving you once and for all," Mikhail noticed the surprised grey eyes. "I think you might have a chance with him after all. Well I understand if he is mad or afraid of you, you are very intimidating when you want to. Let's give him some time and he thrusts me, we have always being honest." Mikhail said with confidence.

Yuri thought for a second about it and it's true, Akihito has always being very honest with Mikhail.

He smiled at his own imagination, Akihito getting married with him and above all, with kids. A couple of kids that he can have with his omega it's not a bad idea, he hates kids but if he thinks about it for a second it might not be a bad idea if he raised them with AKihito.

"And just for your information, I think Fei Long would make a good mother." Mikhail smiled to himself with a dumb smile that Yuri couldn't resist his laugh.

* * *

 _One week later…_

"Excuse me, can you please bring me another cup of coffee?" asked a woman in her early thirties or at least that is what Akihito thought. He has been feeling a little weak but it's because of his stress and everything that's going on inside of the house. His job is pretty calm compared to the one he left behind at Japan, but he enjoys it and some people even left him a small amount of money for his good service.

He takes off his black waiter's apron and put it in his lock case, he walks to the back of the café and finds a man.

"We have ten minutes" said Akihito crossing his arms on his chest while looking at both sides of the alley. The man who had sunglasses and a thin coat got closer to him.

"That uniform suits you," he started with a small smile, "don't worry I'm not flirting." He said when he saw the small frown on the eyes of his accomplice.

"You told me that they are planning something against that person, right? I have a plan that it's a little hard but we can make it. I received little information from you but I need more details." The man said almost whispering in front of Akihito.

"There will be a shipment that it's going to be delivered from Japan to Vladivostok, but they are planning to bug that exchange by changing the merchandise for another that is on low quality. That ship will board from Kanazawa, which means that he might lose a route and a big amount of money with it. The major problem is that the man who receives the merchandise it's not the blondes but another one that they are not in good terms." Akihito said directly to the man.

"Vladivostok it's very meticulous with their rules on the port, it won't be easy to get a huge merchandise of heroin without raising suspicions from the police." The man put a hand on his chin to think about all the possible scenarios.

"That's right, that's why I think he chose that place. Think about it, the shipment from Tokyo to Kanazawa by car takes around five hours. The port from Kanazawa isn't that crowded so it's easy to board the drug, the man that will receive the shipment must have thought about it too. The port of Vladivostok it's popular which they have prepared a disguise for the shipment, if something goes wrong they can blame the people that caused it. It's like walking on thin ice."

"What you mean is, there's no way he can be blamed as long the merchandise arrives safely in Russian territory. From then on, the man that is the receptor of the shipment will deal by himself if anything comes up."

"The problem is that he is planning on making a stop at Hokkaido, just for the sake of the men that are in charge of the shipment." Akihito said with a thoughtful expression.

"How did you know that?" asked the man surprised at the suppositions of the omega.

"Because I hacked the emails of one of the men from the blondes', there was an update on his cell phone where there was information about the shipment." Akihito smiled at how easy was to do it.

"You are more intelligent than I thought, good job." The man smiled at him and Akihito smirked. "But what is the problem with that? If the receptor of the shipment it's the one who might be in danger then why do we need to help A?" The man was about to ask more questions but he realized it very fast. "The ocean" he said in a soft voice.

"The ship needs to be in Russia so A won't have any problem, but what if the bad ones want to take the ship by force while they ambush them in the ocean? If the Japanese ship is not prepared then they can die and A would have to deal with the receptor." Akihito got nervous while talking about it, so he started to search for his lighter unconsciously.

"I have a plan, but you are going to do the hardest part Akihito. You need to be a distraction." He smiled at the shocked and almost angry face of the blonde. "Distraction? I can do even more than that! Give me your job!" he said pointing at the man but the man just smiled mockingly.

"Don't worry you can keep your dignity with you, just figure out something. By the way, how are you dealing with your heats? You have been three weeks here." The man asked while watching with a curious glance at the cigarette that the blonde grabbed from his pocket.

"I'm taking care of it, there's something very good that I'm injecting that will suppress my heats." Akihito said while inhaling the nicotine, he was disappointed that his usual medicine wasn't on Russia.

"Injecting? You should go to a doctor; he might give you something that can help you with that. Don't auto-medicate yourself." The man said while looking at the blonde straight in the eyes.

"Yeah sure, I just don't even want that my pheromones get to the nose of that bastard. I can deal with my own body but, thank you for the advice." Akihito said as a matter of fact.

"I mean it Akihito. Well it's up to you anyways; the shipment will be here on Friday so you have to think about something these three days until then." The man started to walk away all the while Akihito was with his arm on his waist and the other one holding the Dunhill cigarette.

* * *

 _Two days before the shipment arrives in Russian territory…_

"Sir everything is in charge for the merchandise that will arrive at Vladivostok. The men will take the merchandise in a truck from here to Kanazawa; it will take around five hours. Then they will arrive at Hokkaido, after some hours they will board to Russia." The man with glasses was touching the screen of his tablet while giving a small report about the plan for tomorrow.

"Kirishima that's not why I called you." Asami said while checking his phone.

"I apologize Asami-sama, I thought you asked for the report of tomorrow's. Is there something you need?" Kirishima got closer because there was an odd look in his boss's eyes.

"Look at this" said Asami passing the phone in his secretary's hands.

 _01000001 01001101 01000010 01010101 01010011 01001000_

 _01001111 01000011 01000101 01000001 01001110_

 _01010010 01010101 01010011 01010011 01001001 01000001_

 _A,18,B,1,20,R,15,22._

Asami typed in the computer while searching the binary code, he is very capable on doing it mentally but that would take more time. ' _Could it be...?'_ he thought while starting to decode the message. After a couple of minutes Kirishima that was behind him helping with the code cleared his throat and spoke.

"Sir, what are your orders?" he asked with the phone on his hands.

"We can't postpone the shipment, the coast is clear and we don't want any encounter with the North Korean ships that might be around. The plan will go on but the men will wait on the Hokkaido port for two days" Asami lighted up a cigarette. "I want our men in Russia to keep an eye open, they need to be closer to the port of Vladivostok if they spot the enemy. I'll call Yerik to let him now that his merchandise might be difficult to get there." Kirishima nodded and started to make the calls, he was a little confused about why his boss was so fixed on sending some men a week before the shipment arrives in Russia, but apparently he made the right decision.

Asami called the unknown number but no one answered, he couldn't deny on being curious about the code. If it were a couple of months ago he would make the strategy calm and composed, but on the inside he got anxious when he remembered those words while he was deciphering the code.

' _I'm really curious when it comes to codes, I learned the Morse code because my job was often a little dangerous but it was very useful. I'm learning the binary code as well, I'm not in the military but I would be lying if I don't feel slightly arrogant about my knowledge in them.' He smiled while taking a sip of the tea that he chose from the menu. He apologized when he chose the most expensive without knowing. Asami assured him that it was ok, the blonde didn't accept that so easily but at least he calmed a little while talking about his job these past few months._

' _I need to take him back…'_ Asami thought while still watching the code on his screen.

He tried already talking with Mikhail and he even sent around five men to Russia to keep an eye on the house of the Arbatrov's. Apparently Akihito got a job in a café and he seems 'normal', but he notices that sometimes his gaze is somewhere far away from the present. There are some photos that his men take and sent them to him, but he can't just stay there watching photos while his omega, his destined one is in another country and not exactly by his own will.

' _Kirishima said that I should take him by force with the men in Russia but it's too dangerous for them and for Akihito as well. It's not my territory, but there's someone that I haven't asked that might be useful.'_

He grabbed his phone and started to dial that number that he hasn't contacted since a few months ago, he waited in the line and a manly soft voice resounded through the line.

" _Liu Fei Long"_ said the man through the line.

"Fei Long" said Asami in a business like tone.

" _What a surprise to hear about you Asami, oh wait, I think it was more like I was waiting for your call."_ Asami could almost see the smirk on the other side of the line.

"Why's that?" he asked.

" _Did you forget that you exterminated a group in Japan after a pretty omega arrived in the house of the Arbatrov's? The rumors were pretty dark I must admit, since when your men use hammers to punch the mouth of a human being?"_ Fei Long asked but he didn't expect an answer at all, and he was right because Asami stayed quiet.

" _You want my help don't you? There are a lot of pretty omegas in Japan that would get on their knees just so they could be your partner. Why is that mere photographer so important?"_ Fei Long stood up from his couch where he was sitting in the comfort of his office.

"That doesn't matter; I need to get him back. You must know how Arbatrov's are possessive and sadist when it comes to properties of a big value, don't you? One of them blackmailed Takaba." Asami gripped the phone in anger.

" _Oh my"_ Fei Long chuckled, _"since when you are so possessive with someone that doesn't bring you anything more than a cute smile?"_ Fei Long said while the silence of Asami was laughable. _"I must say that this is the first time I hear you being so possessive over someone,"_ the Chinese man sighed.

"Are you interested or not?" asked Asami again while pinching his nose in annoyance.

" _Yes I'm. I like the kid and I must admit that he looked very angry and uncomfortable with Yuri. He doesn't know what he got in to when he chose to date Yuri, believe me even I'm wary when I'm around him."_ Fei Long said while remembering the serious look on the omega's expression when they were dining that first night.

"Convince your boyfriend to let him go Fei Long, he might listen to you if you beg nicely. He didn't listen to my request." Asami smirked at that.

" _The problem is that I already did,"_ he said while walking to the window of his office. _"I told him to listen to you because I couldn't bear on seeing that poor kid like that and Mikhail said he was going to let him go but it was obvious that he was lying._ _You should speak with Mikhail again, he is going to attack you sooner or later Asami. Unless…"_ he said while thinking about the only thing that Mikhail might be weak.

"What? I offered him money and routes in Japan; I don't have anything else that might be of enough interest to him." Asami said annoyed and lighting a cigarette.

" _You should play fire with fire, or… get rid of the problem."_ Fei Long said but he wasn't so sure about his words, it was a member of the family and its Mikhail's uncle.

"You are a cruel bastard Fei Long," Asami smirked but the plan wasn't that bad and it's not like he has never thought about it but it was the start of an inevitable war.

" _There is going to be an event in two months in their house, they are going to be busy with all the routes and their legal business. If you want to take you chance on killing him then you should do it after the event or during said thing. It won't be easy Asami, but I know how cruel they can be."_ Fei Long said while there was heaviness in his heart.

Mikhail respects Yuri and they have a good relationship but through all the years he has known Mikhail he has been a witness of the cruel things that Yuri can do when Mikhail doesn't notice. There was a murder that Mikhail never ordered and Yuri acted on his own impulse. It was a family that never intended to do anything to them; the woman that was the partner of Yuri at that time had a brother that worked in the military. He got a proposal to work for elites and a few days later his family got brutally killed and everything was done by only one person. Yuri Arbatrov. Mikhail was so mad when he noticed what Yuri did, it was unfair. Mikhail never told anyone that story until Fei Long heard it.

"Well I wasn't expecting that option from you, I guess you aren't lead by your emotions anymore." Asami said while thinking about why Fei Long proposed a very dangerous option.

" _You should make it accidental and erase all hints that you might be involved. Also, I'm traveling to Russia again to take care of the kid but, are you sure you want to do this?"_ Fei Lonf asked again, why was Akihito that important?

"I'm sure. I'll owe you a favor." Asami ended the call without listening the response of his former almost lover.

" _Well it's very convenient that I don't miss you anymore Asami"_ Fei Long watched through his window Hong Kong covered in lights. The night is so dark but there is always something to light the path. He wonders if he made a right decision at giving his idea to Asami.

"You heard already" said Fei Long without turning back. "Make the arrangements for the jet so we can go to Russia the next week, there's a at least a month and a half for the event." Fei Long turned to see his personal bodyguard and assistant.

"Yoh" he said in a serious voice, "this conversation never happened" said Fei Long while looking straight at the man with brown eyes.

"Yes Boss" the alpha bowed and walked out of the room.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Oh fuck!" yelled Akihito when he felt a pain on his stomach.

"Aki are you ok?" asked Mikhail that was sitting in front of him with his laptop. Akihito was reading a book in the living room sitting in a very expensive couch. Mikhail got up when he noticed the blonde pressing a hand on his lower stomach.

"Shit it hurts!" Akihito started to pant heavily and even Yuri entered the living room when he saw the state of Akihito.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked surprised, "Mikhail what's wrong?" he asked when he noticed that Mikhail was calling the private doctor.

"I have a pain over here," Akihito signaled a little lower from his ribs. "It must be your liver; I'll take you to the hospital." Yuri lifted Akihito in his arms and called for the driver to go to the hospital immediately.

All the while the two most important men in the Arbatrov's house were sickly worried about the Japanese omega called Takaba Akihito, the responsible of the state of said person was the person himself. Akihito went to a restaurant yesterday where he asked for a soup made of cheese, a soda and after that he drank a milkshake. If that wasn't the worst combination for his very healthy stomach, he ate a lot of eggs for dinner. He felt slightly uncomfortable for the combination of foods inside of his stomach but some pills of laxative were necessary. It was the only distraction he could think of while his partner got in charge of their plan with Asami's shipment.

Akihito barfed while they were in the car and Yuri couldn't help on making a disgusting expression.

"Akihito you stink" he said while looking at his omega.

"Oh it hurts so badly" he said while grabbing his stomach with both hands.

' _This is humiliating…'_ he thought when his stomach made noises that echoed in the car.

It was finally Friday and after some medicine and a lot of visits to the toilet Akihito felt much better and apparently Mikhail and Yuri felt relieved at his healthy state. They were eating lunch when someone in a hurry got closer to Mikhail; he bent a little to whisper in his ear.

"What?!" he said while punching the table with his fist vertically.

"What do you mean that our ship got destroyed?!" he asked and got up suddenly; Yuri followed and signaled Mikhail to get out of the dining room.

' _The ship got destroyed? I hope anybody died…'_ Akihito thought with a guilty feeling in his heart. He pulled out his phone that no one knew about, and typed a text to his partner.

" _Please tell me that nobody died"_

He quickly put it inside of his pocket and continued on eating, Yuri arrived a second later.

"Is everything ok?" asked Akihito in the best innocent voice and expression he could manage.

"Yes", Yuri sat in front of him and grabbed the beer from the table. "Someone is spying us" he said looking straight at the eyes of Akihito. He was lucky, oh so lucky that he knows how to lie.

"Really? Do you have any idea who might be?" Akihito made the most worry face he could manage and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. "I can help you find him if you want me to, I'm good at that." The blonde smiled at Yuri and for a moment the older man was surprised, he hasn't seen Akihito smile like that since he was in Japan.

"I'll be honored my Akihito" he said while taking the hand of Akihito and rubbing it with his thumb softly. Akihito smiled and shook his hand from Yuri's. Yuri finished eating but Mikhail didn't come back, after a moment of silence because Akihito couldn't follow the conversation with Yuri at all, the Russian got up from the chair and walked out of the dining room.

" _No one died, apparently there were a few bombs that destroyed the ship on the inside, it never made it to the ocean. The shipment arrived without problem."_

Akihito smiled at his phone and put it inside of his pocket again; he grabbed his dishes and walked to the kitchen.

' _Mission complete'_ he said in his head, he is going to take a smoke outside with a good book. There was a slight pain on his stomach that was supposed going to pass in a few days but he must be imagining things again.

* * *

" _Asami-sama you have a call"_ said Kirishima through the phone.

"Who is it?" he asked while watching at the photos of Akihito buying cigarettes _. 'He said he is not interested in smoking when I offered him one'_ he thought curious.

" _It's a man with a heavy accent sir; he didn't give me a name. It's probably Russian."_ Kirishima said a little bit unsure.

"Pass the call," Asami closed the window on his screen and waited for the mysterious voice.

" _Asami Ryuichi?"_ spoke the man. _'It's indeed a Russian accent'_ he thought when he heard his name.

"What do you want?" asked Asami without caring for the formalities.

" _Did you receive my text? I hope it wasn't so hard to decipher."_ He said while chuckling.

"It wasn't. What do you want?" asked Asami again with a heavy tone of voice.

" _I'm someone who wants revenge Asami-san, and I think that you are the best man I can ask for help. I want the head of Yuri Arbatrov, and you want Takaba Akihito don't you?"_ he said waiting for the response of the Japanese.

"I'll listen. If you want my help then you must tell me everything about you and why are you doing this." Asami said while texting Kirishima to track the call.

" _Actually, the one who deserves most of the gratitude of the shipment is Takaba Akihito. He is a good man and I must say he is very cute, but I'm not in the mood for getting someone too attached to me. I'll tell you everything as long you promise to help me on killing that Russian."_

"Then give me your name" Asami said.

" _Aleeksev, Ivan Aleeksev."_

* * *

A/T:

Binary code: AMBUSH. OCEAN. RUSSIA.

(If you want to think a little then I won't tell you the other part of the code, it's easy though. You can leave you answer in the comments if you wish!)

Also, thank you so much for all of your comments; I would be lying if I said that they don't keep me writing. Have a good day guys!.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning** : Grammatical mistakes as always, this chapter might play with your heart a little and some not so smutty scenes.

 **Important:** This chapter takes place after one months for Akihito to be in Russia. (Where are you Asami?)

* * *

 **Crossing Paths**

" _The person who always worries and fights for the minor things in a relationship, it's said that is the one who cares the most."_ He remembers hearing that illogical sentence in a movie, some people might say that is true and others doesn't, in his own wrecked relationship he thinks that it might be true. He doesn't remember Akihito actually fighting for something small; he always ignores it and pretends that is nothing, as if the huge pink elephant in the room is part of the decoration. He has never felt so close with someone and yet, at the same time he ruined it, but he will fix it, he has to.

He walked through the corridors of his house to his office while holding some documents of his recent profits of the family business. He had a serious face while thinking about his goal, to end a person's life. He almost reached his office when he spotted someone that is the trigger of everything he does, almost all the time that is. The time doesn't matter that much when it comes to him and it's actually incredible when a person can change because of another, he doesn't even need to think about it, he doesn't have any regrets. He takes what he wants and if Akihito wasn't accepting that fact then he doesn't care.

Said person laughed while talking with a man that was doing his duty as a guard, the blonde doesn't have Russian's blood but he is the closest of being part of the family. One of them holds a camera that he doesn't know where he got it; he was taking photos of some guard dogs that their men take care of. All of them moved their tail to the blonde man that was on his knees patting their heads, if he only knew that they are most likely feral killers, but isn't he the same? The difference is that he only gets a cold treatment and a fake smile from the same person.

"He is getting used to it" said a person beside him; he is a guest that he prefers never speak to.

"Don't you have business in your country Fei Long?" said the man while still looking at the blonde taking pictures of himself with the dogs.

"I'm taking a small break," Fei Long said while smoking a cigarette in a monotone voice.

"I didn't know you smoke" said Yuri looking at him with curious eyes.

"I don't" said Fei Long getting closer to where the blonde was, Yuri stared how he walked away.

He stood where he was and stared at the back of the Chinese man, he might be the partner of Mikhail but he is still an alpha. He stared at the blonde that smiled when Fei Long got closer to him but it seemed like it was a forced smile, he didn't care what could happen as long Akihito was fine with it. He will do anything for him if Akihito asked, he would give him money, jewelry, cars and even some lands if only Akihito pointed his finger at it. But that is the beautiful personality that he likes, it's because he doesn't want any more than…

 _(Start of Flashback, before Akihito gets a job.)_

" _Stop being so stubborn Akihito, it's childish."_

" _What do you mean that 'is childish'?! I'm here because you left me no other option!" Akihito crossed his arms and turned to give his back to Yuri._

" _You decided to come here by your own will Akihito, don't blame me. I can give you anything you want, I can put you on the local newspaper or whatever useless job you can do."_

" _Useless? You never cared a damn thing about my job or my passion for photography. I don't need your connections to make a living here!." Akihito turned to look at him in the eyes with pure anger on his eyes._

" _I'm interested on what you do," Yuri tried to calm his anger a little, "what can I give you so you can stop hating me?." Yuri got closer to the blonde and touched his shoulder; Akihito slapped his hand and stared at him._

" _I want to get the hell out of here" Akihito said while turning walking out of Yuri's office and closing the door loudly._

 _(End of flashback)_

…freedom.

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked Yuri from the doorframe of Akihito's room.

"Work" said the blonde while getting his bag ready. He was buttoning his shirt and putting his camera in the bag as well.

"I thought you didn't work on Sunday's."

"They were short on personal and I have nothing to do," Akihito puts a small clip in the front of his hair because it's too messy.

"I made a reservation for today in a restaurant" Yuri said while seeing the surprised expression of Akihito, "we can go there for dinner."

"I'll be busy" he tried to suppress a sigh at the usual rejection.

"Your turn ends early" Yuri said while watching the blonde walking in the room while getting ready, "we haven't had a dinner just the two of us since we came to Russia." Yuri looks at Akihito with a hint of lust, the tight black slacks of Akihito with the white shirt made him yearn to touch the slender body. Yuri wondered why from the small amounts of clothes that Akihito brought with him he didn't grab the favorite green scarf that Akihito uses.

" _I don't know what exactly happened between you and him, but you need to put a happy face in front of them. Try to get closer and make them feel that you are adapting. If you want information then you need to be the happy boyfriend."_ Ivan's words resounded inside of his head. He hates the word 'boyfriend' and 'Yuri' in the same sentence. Akihito closes his eyes and sighs.

"You are right; I'll be free at seven thirty. I'll wait for you." Akihito grabbed his bag and walked out of the room, leaving a surprised Yuri standing watching the open door.

"Finally…" Yuri smiles slightly and walks out of the room.

* * *

"You have done a very good job Akihito" said the owner of the café; Akihito was relieved when he knew that at least the owner knew a little bit of English. It's a little sad that his coworkers doesn't know too much of that language but at least they greet each other kindly with small words.

"Thank you so much Ms. Natalia" Akihito smiled at her and he bowed slightly. She knew that Japanese people used to bow as a costume so she did the same, when Akihito noticed that she tried to do it as well he smiled again. She is not an old lady; she is around fifty years old so he felt very glad that his employee is very kind. She hands him a small list about the groceries he needs to buy, however something feels strange and she notices just by looking at the eyes of the young man. It's a sweet faint smell that made her blush a little, she is an alpha that is already married so she doesn't react that fast to the pheromones.

"You look a little uncomfortable Akihito, are you ok?" she asks when he starts to unbutton his shirt a little by the neck. _'It's getting hot here…'_ he says to himself but he still has at least one hour of work. "You can take a break if you want" she says while grabbing the hand of the blonde, she looks surprised when she notices that the skin of Akihito is slightly warm. "Do you have a fever Akihito?" she asks and Akihito shakes his head.

"I'm fine Ms. Natalia, it's nothing." He says and even if she is not entirely convinced she narrows her green eyes and fixes her glasses. "Make sure to tell me if you feel uncomfortable ok?" she says and leaves his side. She is an alpha so she can sense the pheromones of an omega very easily. She thinks about it again and chooses to speak.

"Akihito if your heat is starting, which I know it is, you should go to your house. I can call you a taxi who is a beta." She reaches for her phone that was inside of her bag and looks at the omega.

"There's no need Ms. Natalia, I'll take my suppressants and you'll see that there's nothing to worry about."

Akihito walks inside of the staff room and retrieves his bag from the locker; he opens it a little in a rush and grabs a small rectangular grey box. He enters the staff restroom and opens the box but its contents falls in the sink.

"Ah damn it" he says while grabbing the tiny glass bottle. He reaches again for the box that he left aside and opens a white bag where a syringe is. He rips open the plastic bag where the syringe is and grabs the bottle. He takes the liquid and pushes the end to make sure that there is no air inside, he lifts his shirt a little and pulls down his pants. He takes a deep breath and turns his upper body a little; he touches his right buttock and takes the syringe that he was holding with his mouth. He places the needle and pushes it, it hurts and it burns. He intends on finishing quickly and presses the plunger so the medicine will finally enter his body. He is already used to that pain but the burnt is still uncomfortable when he does it.

"Akihito?" asks her coworker, "are you ok?" she asks in broken English.

"I'm fine! I'll be out in a second!" he says and grabs the needle and the bottle to put it again inside of the grey box; he can't leave the evidence in the trash bag. He sighs and looks himself in the mirror; it's very convenient to have a medicine like that to suppress the heats of the omegas around a 90%.

' _I don't even want to imagine Yuri knowing about this, there's no way that I'll have sex with him and much less in my heat. The chances of pregnancy are way too high. I can't go to dinner with him tonight, he will surely notice.'_

Akihito starts to rummage through his bag and finds his phone, he thinks again if this might be a good decision but he doesn't have that much time to plan something else. He unlocks the phone and searches through the contacts; he takes a deep breath and press the green button.

" _Akihito"_ it's a deep voice of a man.

"Fei Long, I think I'll take your offer on helping me…" he puts a hand on his heart and feels his heartbeat a little fast.

" _Where are you exactly?"_ asks the man.

"I'm working right now," he closes his eyes trying to calm the dizziness because that medicine is very strong and his body reacts a little more sensitive to it.

" _Text me the direction and I'll go there,"_ the man says while waiting the answer of the blonde.

"My shift will end at 7:00," he says while checking the clock and its 6:00, "I have one hour and the medicine is good enough to last around two hours." Fei Long sounded a little dubious but agreed nonetheless, they hang up and the worst part was coming, he needed to let Yuri know. He searches for the number and waits.

" _Akihito_ " the voice of Yuri answers.

"Hey, um, you see… my boss invited me to have dinner with her, it's her birthday and, well, she doesn't have anyone to spend it with. I'll stay with her for a while and I'll go back a little late, don't wait for me." He says and he expects at least to hear Yuri insist on the matter but he heard nothing but silence.

" _Then I'll go pick you up"_ he says in a serious voice, way too serious.

"No, there's no need. I'll take a taxi. I need to go back to work. Uhm, I'm sorry Yuri."

He hangs up without listen to the response of Yuri and places the phone inside of the bag. His body feels warm but at least he isn't panting or dizzy, he splashes his face with water and fixes his clothes a little. He looks himself in the mirror again and sighs, he doesn't have time to feel sorry about his position, and he is a man of his word. He closes the door without leaving any evidence of what just happened inside.

On the other side of the line, the Russian looks surprised at the last words of his partner, "I'm sorry" he thinks again, he smiles and for the first time since the last time they were in Japan, he feels like his relationship with the blonde is finally changing.

* * *

It's 7:20 and luckily the person who was supposed to go pick him up didn't leave, he changes his clothes and walks out of the restaurant from the back door. He turns the corner and looks around; a man with a ponytail is waiting for him inside of a black car with the window closed by half.

Akihito got at least one meter away from the car and Fei Long smelled his scent, it was simply delicious and not so sweet, as omega's usual scent is. The omega walks around the car and opens the door; he notices a faint scent of alpha and looks doubtful if it is a good idea to get in the same car.

"I won't do anything" says Fei Long while looking at him with a smirk, "your pheromones are very faint and we have a partner. Get in." Akihito considers it for a couple of seconds but agrees.

"Touch me and I'll break your hand," the omega said bravely and Fei Long laughed softly.

"You know I'm the boss of a mafia and a very capable assassin right? You don't stand a chance against me but I think I understand why he wants you so much." Fei Long starts the car and starts driving through the not so quiet streets of Russia. They are very different from Japan, where everything is crowded and quite overwhelming, instead it is more peaceful but the lights that adorned the city are astoundingly beautiful. It reminds him a little to home.

"Beautiful isn't?" says Fei Long while looking at the road, Akihito looks at him and seems thoughtful for a second because Fei Long has called his name at least twice, but he wasn't listening at all.

"Uh? Yeah, it is." He says with a nostalgic voice. "

You know, I need to ask you something." Akihito looks at him with curiosity, waiting for the question. "Apart from keeping him safe, not that he needs to I think, what did you want to prove by coming here?" Fei Long looks at him straight in the eyes. He shifts his gaze to the road when he notices that Akihito looks shocked about that question, a couple of minutes passes and the blonde finally talks.

"I… don't like people underestimating me, I hate it. It's even worse than pity itself, it's like they can make decisions and give opinions about my life or about what I should do. When Yuri threatened Asami I got so angry because someone else was deciding about my personal life, and no one can do that, nor about whom I want to be with or about my feelings." Akihito looks at Fei Long while saying it, even if the other wasn't exactly looking at him all the time.

"Then? You did what Yuri wanted, what was the point of all this you are telling me if you just did what he wanted?" Fei Long asks and notices that Akihito is with his fists on his lap.

"I- I was so angry at him and with Asami as well, they wanted to order me around and I… I wanted to get the hell away from them and at the same time I didn't, not Asami at least." Akihito shifts uncomfortable in the seat. "…Yuri is really messed up; he is cruel and insane about many things. I didn't know that he was such a cruel bastard until I was practically …" he looks away and gulps, he is starting to sweat faintly. "But Asami was different; he behaved like that because he wanted to protect me." Fei Long grips the steering wheel and closes his eyes for a second.

' _Why do I feel that these two are hiding something?'_ he thinks about Asami and his personality.

' _He was never the type to take a liking to someone like this, and why does he even bother to practically start a war with Mikhail just for a boy? He is not like the one I met. He didn't bother to lift a finger for me at least.'_

"Let's take you to a hospital; they'll let you pass some nights there until your heat is gone." Fei Long opens the window because he felt Akihito's pheromones growing stronger.

"No! He will notice and there's no way I'll spend my heat with him," Akihito opens his window as well as he smells faintly the scent of Fei Long.

"The reservation will be under another name, you don't need to worry about the expenses nor anything. I brought some clothes and your personal hygiene stuff for you," Fei Long sighs and grips the steering wheel a little harder. He knows and tries to control himself, but the scent; it's getting stronger and uncomfortable.

"Hurry," says Akihito feeling uncomfortable and being beside an alpha isn't helping at all. He is starting to sweat even more and he feels hot under his skin, and there's an itchy sensation on his back side.

Akihito had a faint idea of hearing Fei Long clicking his tongue in annoyance; they suddenly were driving faster than before. The scent was suffocating inside of the car, even with the windows open it wasn't helping. Fei Long could feel himself getting hard, and Akihito's pants and scent wasn't helping.

"We are close," said Fei Long in a raspy voice, he could feel his alpha's instincts waking up. He wanted to take the beautiful omega that is sitting defenseless by his side, ease him of their mutual discomfort, fucking him so hard that not even Yuri or Asami would have a chance to erase his own seed from inside of him.

"Hey you have been enduring so far, you can wait more. You have a partner right, come on." Akihito looks between his flushed cheeks at the alpha with dilated pupils, he smiles and tries to open the windows from the back of the car as well.

' _He is right…'_ Fei Long closes his eyes for half of a second and chuckles deeply, ' _he is stronger than me… now I start to understand why everyone wants him.'_

"You are right, don't worry. I don't want to be the next one in Asami's dark list."

Akihito didn't listen to him completely but he was aware of the addicting name that came out from Chinese lips.

 _'Asami…'_ he thought and felt his heart beating strong against his chest, _'Asami… Asami…'_ he said again and he started to feel a thick fluid flowing down from where he was sitting.

* * *

"There is a reservation for an omega, Alexander Valisiev." Fei Long says to the receptionist all the while not letting Akihito move from his side, he was hard and so was Akihito. Akihito was gripping the soft jacket Fei Long gave him to protect him from the alphas that might look at him or even attack him from just the scent; however, Akihito didn't appear weak in front of anybody. He held his head high and his red cheeks were covered in sweat but he tried to keep standing without collapsing.

"Please follow me" said a nurse from beside and touched Akihito; he nodded and walked with her and Fei Long behind him.

They walked to the private room where they usually attended omegas; it seemed that everything was normal. The room had only one big bed, with a fair amount of pillows and what seemed a very fancy and comfortable sheet. It had one window and two tables at each side of the room, a bathroom included and a television, there's even a small kitchen at the other side of the room. It looked comfortable and expensive. Fei Long was right at asking for the VIP rooms for omegas.

"Mrs. Valisiev this is your room, you can stay here as long as you need, also we have any kind of suppressants that you might want. You can call for someone to help you if you get too much pain on your back but, I might need to tell your alpha to stay outside, it's not safe for you to stay here in the same room as him." She says while looking at Fei Long looking at Akihito sitting on the bed. "Let me take your coat Mrs. Valisiev."

She walks closer to the omega and tries to take off his coat, Akihito flinches at the coldhands of the nurse. Noticing his discomfort, the nurse heard a deep rumble sounds from behind.

"It's fine Mrs. Fei Long, his body is too hot because of the heat. I'm a beta." She tries again to take off some of the clothes off from Akihito's body and he actually makes it easy with dealing with the task.

"Do you need anything Mrs. Valisiev? I can help you with anything you need." She touches the hand of the omega and Akihito shakes his head. "If you need me you just need to touch this button and I'll send someone to help you. I'll wait outside for your alpha to get out of the room." She closes the door giving the couple five minutes to talk.

"Fei Long… Yuri will smell my scent on you." Akihito feels his straining erection painfully in his pants. "You should take a shower or something." He looks away in discomfort, it doesn't matter who is in front of him, and the matter is that is an alpha. He wants to touch Fei Long and ask for him to take him but he won't, he is not like that. He will keep his dignity even if his body is screaming for release.

"I will but not here, unless you want me to." Fei Long gets closer to Akihito and touches his cheek, the blonde looks at him surprised of the gentle yet hot touch on his cheek, and he blushes and takes away the hand. "Don't touch m-me."

"You are so cute Akihito; if you weren't taken already I would take you and make you mine. We can make an exception if you wish," Akihito notices that Fei Long isn't his normal self. He shudders at feeling the same aura he felt of Yuri and Asami, above all, his body is anticipating, impatient for the feel of an alpha touching him.

 _Ah he smells so good, I could take him right now._ Fei Long thought while seeing the erection of AKihito and touching his red cheeks.

He is suddenly pushed against the bed and his feet are not even touching the ground anymore, he shivers and waits. Fei Long looks at him with his eyes clouded with lust, he desires him and Akihito desires him. That is, until his already mated body reacts at the touch of another alpha. Fei Long grabs his wrists and puts them on the top of his head, the stretch feels amazing for Akihito, and the scent is surrounding his common sense. However, it's not pleasure anymore, he is afraid because he knows that his body is asking to be touched but not Fei Long's. As much as his body wishes for an alpha, or more exactly his mate Yuri, he shivers when he feels Fei Long's erection on his leg.

"No… Fei Long, stop it." He says but feels hot lips against his throat. His nostrils are struck with a rough scent coming from the man on top of him, the soft long black hair that touches his face smells too strong for his liking, he isn't reacting to this anymore. He doesn't want this, he doesn't want Fei Long or Asami, and he wants- he feels like crying for admitting that he yearns for his alpha, and not for the one he should be. He feels hot lips kissing his neck.

' _I need to stop him…'_

' _He is not like this. He isn't on his right mind. I need to stop him soon or we will both regret this.'_

"No," he says breaking the battle of stares, "you don't want this and neither do I. Mikhail is your partner, and I, I need..." He pushes Fei Long from his body. He notices that Fei Long doesn't react until he mentions the name of the Russian man; he shakes his head and pulls himself off from Akihito's body.

"I need to go. Call me if something happens, I'll tell Yuri that you stayed at your boss's place because she was sick or something." Fei Long grabs his coat and rushes out of the room. The door slams closed.

"That was very close…" Akihito says while turning on his bed. He listens to Fei Long speaking briefly with the nurse and they both leave. He looks at the hospital gown that rests on the top of the table and he gets up from the bed to shake off his clothes.

His mind feels fuzzy and he can barely keep standing, however, there's something different going on with his body. He notices that the pain is more bearable, he doesn't have a headache and his erection isn't too painfully demanding for attention. _'Probably because I've been bitten.'_

' _This is the worst… My body only answers to Yuri and, I can't even think about anyone else. I think you would definitely be better without me now… Asami…'_

He sits on the bed feeling uncomfortable and his body is burning, he notices that Fei Long left a backpack on the couch near the television. He walks to it with trembling legs and opens it, he blushes so much that he might think that he was going to pass out from all the heat in his body.

"You have to be kidding me…" he says and retrieves the black rectangular box. He reads the Japanese word in gold color and opens it. He looks at the purple vibrator, long enough that he can compare it to Yuri. He gulps looking at it with the slight bumps and the bulbous head; he takes that it might be ten inches at most.

He is aware of his condition; he isn't at his best right now. The light blue hospital gown it's short that it doesn't reach to touch his knees; he shivers and feels the lubricant from his ass to wet his underwear.

He shudders when he feels the waves of pain through his body again, they were certainly less painful but they are indeed still uncomfortable. He tries to reach for something to hang on while he feels his legs trembling; his heart beating is too fast for it to be normal. He touches his front head and it's damp in sweat, his erection looks red and painfully hard.

He takes a few deep breaths and walks to the bed with the dildo in hand; he lays on it and feels a little more at ease without the pressure on his body while standing on his feet. He takes off his underwear and leaves it on the floor.

He starts to rub his nipples through the gown and his other hand is touching his erection, he shivers and closes his eyes tightly because of the pleasure, even if it feels better it doesn't help that he needs something else. He continues on stroking his penis and feels himself getting wetter.

He moans lightly at the tightness around his erection, he pinches one of his nipples and moans a little louder. He sits to take off the hospital gown and lays back again, he feels the air conditioning air hitting his skin but he doesn't feel cold. The room is dimly lit by one of the lamps on the table beside the bed; it's enough to light the bed and a proportion of the room. He gets his fingers wet with his saliva and with his right hand he pinches one of his nipples, it sends shivers through his back.

He grabs the bottle of lube that was in the bathroom and opens the lid, he squeezes a fair amount of it in his right hand. He parts his legs wide enough for him to reach in that small spot of his body, he trembles in anticipation when his fingers tap lightly against his small already lubricated hole. He bites his lip and places the tip of the finger inside, he squeezes his eyes at the intrusion, and even if it only feels natural he can't help but sigh at the feeling of his finger inside. He pushes it little by little, the lubrication making it easier and pleasurable.

He sighs and tries to add another finger, he feels his body accepting and trembling at the pleasurable stretching. He licks at his lips while moaning and with his other hand still pinching at his chest.

"Asami… Asami…" he moans the name of the man he wants, he opens his eyes and grabs the dildo beside him. He wets it with lubricant that remained on his hands and places it closer to his entrance; he takes a deep breath and introduces it slowly. He moans louder at the feeling and he feels his penis getting harder by the inches entering his body. He closes his eye-

 _*Knock Knock*_

Akihito stops what he is doing and looks at the door between pants, he tries to sit and barely manages to do it because his body is trembling with pleasure and a little weak by it.

 _*Knock Knock*_

He gulps and places the dildo under his pillow, he grabs a clean towel that was on the ending of the bed and cleans his hands and inner thighs. He tries to move his limbs to get out of the bed until a noise stops him. There's the sound of a key opening the door and he looks in fear at the bed creaking open.

 _'It's Yuri… It has to be Yuri, please, please be Fei Long.'_ Akihito looks at the hand pushing the door open and he freezes. His heart stops and he can't even remember to breathe properly.

"Asami?" he asks in disbelief. "Asami what are you doing here?" he asks again, and it comes. A rush of that scent invading all of his senses, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for half of a second. His body shivers and hears the door shutting closed.

"Asami what are you doing?" He asks again and the man only walks closer to him, he sat still on the bed while looking up to the man standing in front of him. There's a warm hand on his cheek and Akihito relies on it, he trembles and suppresses the urge to cry, not because of pain but for relief. "You are here" he says again not believing that his alpha is here for him, during his heat, just like he wants.

"You are mine" Asami says and Akihito feels like crying again, he loves the sound of those words hanging around his mind. He sighs and grabs the hand that was tenderly resting against his cheek.

"I- I want you" he says and Asami smirks, he is suddenly pushed against the mattress and he sees Asami taking off his clothes.

"Hurry Asami," he demands while seeing Asami taking off his shirt. Akihito sits and starts to take off Asami's belt, he pulls down the zipper and breathes at the unique scent of his soulmate. It's musk with that essence that no one has, he feels his heart beating strongly against his chest that he is sure Asami might be able to hear it.

His arm is grabbed gently and the man pushes him against the mattress again, he sighs in comfort and loves the warmth that the body on top of his is emitting. He moans at the warm lips kissing his neck, he can't make a proper thought about the present situation.

He kisses Asami and the kiss is fervent, passionate and longing. He moans at the feeling of those big hands roaming through his body, he shivers and the emotion is too much that he feels a lump in his throat. He gulps again and feels his eyes getting wet.

He can feel Asami's rapid heartbeat against the palm of his hand and he smiles, this is where he wants to be and he is, the place he belongs is beside this man. Akihito grabs the neck of Asami and feels the sting of being penetrated, he sighs in delight and Asami grunts into his ear. He loves it all.

He thrusts into him, both of them lost in the pleasure of their bodies and scent filling the room. Akihito reaches to touch Asami anyway possible and Asami kisses him tenderly and passionate.

It feels nice, comfortable, happy and definitely 'right'. He feels small tears falling from his cheeks in relief at being somewhere closer to home, with someone that makes him feel as if the last month was just a veil far away nightmare. He smiles when he feels Asami spilling his seed inside of his body and he is the same, getting himself covered in cum and sweat.

After a few more rounds he is laying finally in the arms of the older man, they are now laying on the bed with their bodies covered in their fluids. Perfect.

"Why did you come? Where are they?" he rests a hand in the chest of Asami and looks at him with worry.

"You don't have to worry about anything, I won't leave." Asami strokes the cheek of the blonde with the back of his hand and kisses him on the lips.

"I want to go back," Akihito gulps and tries not to cry again. "I want to get away from here Asami. Take me with you."

"Of course, I won't leave you Akihito. You don't belong here."

Akihito smiles and rests his head in the strong chest of the alpha; he takes a deep breath and snuggles closer to the strong body of his soulmate.

* * *

"Where is he?" asks Yuri at noticing Fei Long entering the house with another set of clothes.

"Mikhail? I haven't seen him since the afternoon." Fei Long walks further into the house while leaving a confused Yuri behind.

"Don't give me that bullshit, where is Akihito?" The Russian grips tightly the arm of the Chinese man and none of them moves an inch while staring at each other eyes.

"I don't know where he is, aren't you his mate Yuri? You should know where he is." Fei Long snatches his arm from the strong grip and starts to walk away.

"As his mate I want to know where he is, you stink with his smell. Tell me where he is or I'll be obliged to find Mikhail another partner to fuck with." He retrieves a small knife that he had on his pocket and walks to where Fei Long is. He sees Yuri getting closer and reaches for the gun he has inside of his jacket, he doesn't move and waits for Yuri to get closer.

"Tell me where he is," says Yuri while getting closer to him. Fei Long places the gun in front of Yuri's head in a swift motion and makes him stop walking. The barrel is pressed inches away from the Russian.

"I'm very tempted to pull the trigger right now Yuri," he smirks while a black strand of his hair falls closer to his eyes. "I would love to do it, you know, Akihito never told me what happened but it was obvious with his injuries, a dark red and almost infected wound in his neck. You rape him but can't even take care of his wounds? We are cold bastards but you are the worst of us apparently."

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that Fei Long," he steps closer and this time the barrel of the gun is pressed against his front head. He places the knife in the throat of Fei Long.

"I wouldn't mind to see Asami taking revenge for all of this," says Fei Long while smirking at the annoyed look in the Russian eyes. However, something changes in Yuri's eyes which makes them laugh and mockingly laughing at Fei Long.

"You are still filled with resentment because he used you?," he laughs at him again but Fei Long hand never wavers. "What a pity, actually, that's why I see you as a mere bothersome thing here. You failed with Asami and now you are here in our house, fucking with Mikhail because you didn't work with that bastard. Really, I feel pity for your subordinates. A bitch leading the Baishe mafia. If it weren't because Mikhail looks happy for the first time in ages, I would have killed you long ago."

Fei Long smirks and presses the gun even more to Yuri's head. "I'm starting to understand everything here. I understand why Akihito thinks that you are the lowest shit in his life, an alpha that can't even be loved by his omega, not even the bond between the two of you can help you to amend this. Oh and you right, I liked Asami but Mikhail is different from him, I don't need to explain you but I think it's kind of necessary. I love Mikhail and I hope you don't expect to kill me so soon Yuri, because if you do, you sibling will know who did it."

"I'll never get tired to hear you say that you love me Fei Long, however, I wish it were in private because I'm hearing it for the first time." Mikhail walks to them with his hands in his pockets.

"Put your weapons down" he says and Fei Long does it. Yuri remains with the knife in his hands and pressing it closer to the other man's neck.

"Yuri put the knife down." Yuri does it this time but not without stop staring at the Chinese man.

"Fei Long, where is Akihito?" Mikhail asks while standing beside the Chinese man, he smells the faint scent of Akihito on him and he knows that Fei Long took a shower before coming.

"He doesn't want to be with Yuri right now, he is close and is safe but he prefers to be away from him."

"Why?" asks Mikhail.

"He is with his heat and prefers not to be closer to him," Fei Long places his gun in his pocket and looks at Yuri. "Why are you looking like that?" he asks in curiosity, Yuri looks at lost.

"He didn't have his heat last month, so that means that he isn't pregnant." Yuri looks away from the two men in the room and actually feels a little disappointed.

"What do you mean pregnant?" asks Mikhail in confusion.

"He didn't have his heat last month, and I thought that it was abnormal, he has always being constant with them. Also, his scent wasn't that strong and in male pregnancies it might vary, he looked tired most of the time after being one month here. I thought it was work or it was the pregnancy." Yuri looks at Mikhail with no rage in his eyes but there were more doubts.

"He is sick then, it can't be normal to have those changes in his body." Mikhail says to Yuri and actually can see the disappointment in the eyes of his sibling. He turns to look at Fei Long in and in a serious voice he asks.

"Where is he?"

* * *

"How is he?" asks Yuri to the nurse that was taking notes in her notebook.

"He is better Mr. Arbatrov. We were worried when we found him. You are his mate?" She smiles kindly at him but with a little of caution.

"I am. The doctor said that you are his assistant, what happened?" he looks at the bed where Akihito is laying with bag under his eyes and his skin flushed with a little bit of fever.

"We found him passed out around four hours after he came to the hospital, he looked fine before but when I entered to check him he was asleep or that's what I thought until…" she stops and places turns the page in her notebook to keep writing.

"We noticed he had a high fever that isn't normal in the heat of omegas; he was muttering something when we entered the room. If it weren't because of the fever and his tired complexion we could have thought that he was having a nice dream. He was even smiling. When we got closer we saw dark small circles in his buttocks and arms. We made a few tests and found a suppressant that is applied with an injection." She explains and looks at his mate.

"He can't bear his heat all by his own, he is bonded with you and the withdrawal symptoms are sometimes too much to bear. Are you perhaps in business trips for too long?" she asks in understanding.

"Yes I do" he says in a serious tone of voice.

"Well that might be the problem as well, as an omega in the early months after bonding he needs to pass his heats with his alpha. It's not life threatening but the symptoms are uncomfortable and sometimes too painful for them. The suppressant he has been taking is too strong for his body. He is Japanese so we concluded that he was ignorant about this medication. Please tell him to never take it again, with how it is; he might be having problems with his reproduction system if he ever wants to carry a baby."

"Is it impossible for him to be a carrier?" he asks with a little of fear in his voice.

"It's not impossible but he will have a hard time, his heat and the medication in his body was too much for his complexion. I suggest you to take care of him and spend time with him as much as you want, your scent and presence is sometimes necessary. It sounds a little troublesome but he appears to have been stressed for quite a while. I'll tell the doctor to give you the response of the tests when we finish with the analysis." She smiles and leaves Yuri inside of the room where Akihito is sleeping.

"What did you do? I'm everything you need and you are still stubborn. Don't worry; I'll take care of you." He strokes the head of Akihito and smiles at the light snore that comes from his omega.

Yuri takes off his coat and places it on the nearest chair. He takes off his shoes and sits beside Akihito, he moves his blondes strands of hair and sees the omega's face.

 _He hasn't been sleeping well, it was obvious. What are you doing here, when I'm the only one you need?_

He lays beside him and pulls him closer to his chest. He looks surprised at how Akihito starts to snuzzle closer to his chest and his neck. Yuri can only stare at him, and wonders since how long they haven't shared something like this. He stroked Akihito's back and starts to relishing in the soft scent of the omega.

* * *

 _Some hours later…_

He blinks his eyes open and sees his surroundings, he feels much better now. It takes only a few seconds to realize that he is alone in the bed; he blinks again and starts to call for him.

"Asami?" he says softly and hears some light footsteps inside of the room. He smiles and presses the button to turn on the lamp beside his bed. "Why did you wake up?" he asks and freezes.

"I'm sorry Akihito, I'm not Asami."

"What are you doing here?" Akihito asks afraid, he looks at him in anger and manages to sit still at seeing Yuri besides his bed.

"The question is, what do you think you are doing here? Isn't your job as an omega to have your heats while waiting for me to take care of it?" he says surprisingly softly. Akihito looks at him afraid of what is happening and at the reaction of Yuri.

"I know it wasn't your idea, don't worry. However, why are you hiding this from me?" Yuri pulled out that white box that was in his backpack and retrieves the syringe.

"Are you trying to make yourself useless with this? Thinking that maybe I'll let you go if you can't have your heats anymore?" Yuri places the box in the nearest table and sits at the end of the bed. Akihito is trembling and he moves away from Yuri.

"I won't touch you, so you don't need to back away like that."

"Oh really? And why should I believe you?"

"That's a nice question. As you know, the answer will always be the same. You are my mate and I'm yours. I'll tell you this Akihito, you should resign forever to the silly idea of thinking about that man, if you don't want to then that's fine, but let me make this clear. He won't come here, and he won't take you away from me. You belong to me."

"Don't say those words Yuri," he grips the sheets that rest in his lap. " I don't belong to you nor to anyone one, to whom I answer to is my decision." He looks at him but with no rage in his eyes, just mere determination.

"Do what you want," says Yuri. "I give up on trying convincing you so now I'll take what I want. You are my mate, everyone will know about that fact. And I'll say this again, forget about that man and make your new life here. I can give you anything you want but you will stay here."

"What a gentleman," says Akihito with a smirk on his lips. "How many partners have you had? Killing their families wasn't enough? Did you get bored with them? Are you going to kill mine too?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Yuri stands up from the chair and looks at Akihito with anger.

"Don't play dumb Yuri," he looks away from Yuri and looks at the window. "I know what you are, what the Arbatrovs, Asami and Fei Long are. I know you guys are something worse than mere yakuzas but, did you really have to murder for personal pleasure?" he asks in total disgust.

"That's none of your business." Yuri walks to the door annoyed with how Akihito gathered all that information.

"I told you that you never cared about my job, you underestimated me. I'm a journalist Yuri; don't even try to tell me to make a life with a crazy bastard like you."

Yuri smirks and placed his hand in the door knob.

"It's up to you Akihito but, I'll tell you one more thing. Tomorrow everyone will know about your relationship with me, say good bye to your job in that café and probably as a journalist. The public eye is always interested in people like you, those mates with the elite in order to crawl to the success. I'll be outside if you need me." The door closes with a loud thud.

Akihito places his head in between his knees and cries, not because of the words of Yuri but because of his delirious state.

' _I wish you were here… but, I think, you could have been here already if you wanted to.'_

* * *

"Why were you helping him?" asks Mikhail looking at the front door shutting closed when Yuri left to the hospital.

"Why wouldn't I?" Fei Long asks looking at Mikhail.

"You stink of him, did you guys did it?" Mikhail looks at him and steps closer to Fei Long.

"I didn't. I wanted to because he was in heat, but I didn't. I wouldn't cheat on you."

"Why not? You almost shot at Yuri. You might be really using me to get a better position." Mikhail grabbed the gun that was in the pocket of Fei Long.

"I haven't done it and I wouldn't use you for my success. It's up to you to believe me or not." Fei Long remained calm while Mikhail pointed at him with his own gun.

"I know you liked Asami, I'm not like him at all. Tell me, my love, why should I trust you that you won't kill me or use me to gain that man's favor?."

"Because I love you, and, I'm not gaining anyone's favor, maybe just peace of conscience." Fei Long smirked at hearing the safe lock of the gun being pulled off.

"I don't know what is creepier, hearing you say that you love me or how calm you are even if I'm pointing you with your own gun between your eyes."

"I trust you, maybe which is why I'm not afraid." Fei Long grabs the gun and places it in his pocket again.

* * *

 _Japan, Shinjuku Tokio._

"Suoh, Kirishima."

The men in front of the mahogany desk flinched at the sound of his boss voice. The last few months have been the hardest one that they had to live to; nothing was easy with Asami's mood since that day.

"We have tried everything sir," Kirishima says while bowing slightly at Asami who is smoking a cigarette with his elbows in the desk.

"The funds we found thanks to them were localized and hacked; their shipping's were handled and caused quite damage in their business." Kirishima continues. "They don't know we were the one who caused the difference, and 'his' name have never come to their minds. They even asked to our business partners to see if they were the ones who caused everything."

Asami listens to him while hearing what he already knows, his two most loyal men doesn't know why are they here. If there's no other way to attack the enemy to get what they want, then, he need to crush them in order to get it.

"Suoh, do you remember that time when you went to Russia to retrieve the goods that Mikhail sent over with you?" Asami says while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Yes boss, I do remember." Suoh places his hands behind his back.

"You memorized the rooms of the mansion, didn't you?"

"I did, it was two years ago but there are no indications that they might have changed it. All of them were formed from the previous successors and Mikhail mentioned that he never meant to change them."

"Exactly," Asami smirks and looks at them. "We have gotten useful information about deeds, bank accounts, their small shipping's and even some of his best connections have failed because of our intervention. You two know who did it right? Who gave us all of this information." Asami stands up and walks in front of the desk to sit on it lightly.

"Takaba Akihito," says Kirishima. Asami nods and crushes the end of the cigarette in the astray.

"Exactly, however, there's someone else who helped him. He asked me to remain this secretly, even from the two of you."

Kirishima and Suoh looked surprised at the words of their boss, Asami never holds up information like that.

"Ivan Aleeksev" says Asami in his Russian accent, "he is a police from Russia and his family was murdered by the personal decision of Yuri Arbatrov. Mikhail didn't know about this incident after the damage was made. He seeks for revenge, asking no more than that. He is helping Akihito in this 'game'. However they can't go on forever with this and with us receiving all the profits."

Asami crosses his arms on his chest and looks at the two men.

"I have a plan but, I can't do it without your ideas or at least, opinions."

"We will try to help in anything possible sir." Kirishima says and Suoh nods.

"We are going to kill Yuri Arbatrov, but Mikhail will of course oppose to it. However, according to Ivan's information, Mikhail doesn't know that he has been giving orders to other groups to deal with problems that might affect their family. In other words, he is disobeying Mikhail's orders. They might give them profit but with blood flowing through them, something that Mikhail never ordered to."

"I doubt that will be enough to want Yuri dead," Suoh says and Kirishima seems to remember something about the past.

"Mikhail's mother was an omega, and she was murdered because she gave birth to Mikhail. The other Russian mafia in that time wanted to take possession of Arbatrov's territory. Yuri was an adolescent and Mikhail was no more than ten years old. His father, who is Yuri's brother, was murdered by that mafia because they were 'ordered' to get rid of the child. Leaving Yuri as the only Arbatrov as an heir of everything, but, Yuri's brother protected Mikhail and eliminated the other mafia before dying."

"The one, who ordered the attack on the mother, and to Mikhail, was Yuri." Suoh concluded.

"But his father protected Mikhail and left him in charge of Yuri, probably, Yuri got fond of Mikhail and never intended to murder him again. Of course, he took the role of a protector and uncle, as young as they were; they never intended to separate by any means after the murder of Mikhail's father." Asami finished the story and made a phone call.

The office went completely silent and the line was waiting to be answered, a Russian accent met their ears while talking in English.

"Ivan" says Asami, "how talented are you as a sniper?" he asked and the two men in front of him smirked at his boss's plan.

 _"Better than you think Asami Ryuichi."_

"Kirishima"

"Get us three invitations to the party the Arbatrov's will make in one month. We are going to Russia."

* * *

T/N: Hello there! I know, I know, I'm mean and probably a sadist (some readers called me like that because of the last chapter of my pets soulmate story). I'm sorry for the angst guys; I kind of enjoy writing it. Also, I'm trying on not making Akihito the damsel in distress here but it's kind of difficult to me, I know you guys wanted to see him in another position.

I'm sorry for the long wait on this story, in my defense, I had this chapter ready a few weeks ago but university is so, so, so hard right now. I can't even continue on writing for the other stories. I promise that after this and the next week I'll update the pets story and another one that I asked my beta to fix! I' can't wait for you guys to read that one; I kind of made an effort for that story.

If you liked this chapter leave a comment! I love to read your thoughts, opinions and recommendations! I hope you all have a nice day!


	10. Chapter 10

**Crossing Paths**

 ***Important:** If you are reading this story for the first time, then I want you to know that I edited the last 9 chapters on my own. My native language is Spanish so I made a lot of mistakes while writing those chapters in case you wondered why everything was so… awfully written.

If it weren't for **Jadedslave** who kindly accepted to beta this story then I assure you that this might have gotten on your nerves. She will start to beta for the chapters here and on, as long as she is available to do so. Please say thank you to her! She is a big help to me.

 _*Jadedslave says "no need to thank me! I do beta work so I get to read the awesome stories first!"*_

 ***** If you are reading this for the second time, then I want you to know that I changed the story a little. I made the characters… not too Occs (I hope so). I know it sounds a little egoistic but, if you want to read the story again, then you can do it knowing that I changed it a little bit. That's why I'm not leaving a summary!

I hope this chapter is to your liking! Enjoy!

* * *

He was starting to get frustrated while he listened to the doctor say -in a very clear English- that he made a mistake. He really didn't want to listen to anyone saying that they made a mistake regarding his health.

"You took this type of suppressant twice a week," said the doctor while reading his notes on the pad. "It caused a lot of damage in a short amount of time because your body isn't used to the strong suppressants here in Russia." The nurse looked at the small circles in Akihito's arms, she thought that those must have hurt.

"Your body accepted it but," he took a glance at the blonde who sat there with his bag already done, "your body needs to stop receiving these medications. If you continue injecting it then you will develop a big problem in your reproductive system. If you ever decide to have a baby then-"

"I'm not interested in having a baby, doctor." He said while looking at the doctor in front of him. The nurse could merely look to the side while the doctor simply nodded.

"Still, if you ever want your body to work like it did, you need to stop using these." He lifted the small bottle with transparent liquid. "It makes your heat last probably a maximum of a day, and with luck, you will get it once a month like normal."

"Mrs. Takaba," said the nurse that attended to him last night. Akihito turned to look at her and she took it as a cue to speak. "My brother had the same problem as you did, his body was too weak and he medicated himself. He felt a lot better after spending a lot of time with his mate, his alpha took care of him each time he felt the need to have intimacy. That made his body react to the pheromones and his heat started to be regular." She smiled kindly at him and Akihito couldn't help the disgust at the mention of 'having intimacy', he didn't even want to imagine Yuri touching his body.

"I understand," responded the blonde while grabbing his bag. "Is that all?"

"Yes Takaba," said the doctor and gave his hand to the blonde. "If you ever need anything or want to have a regular checkup, you can ask for me. Here is my card if you have any questions."

Akihito bowed at him and left the room.

"His mate was very angry when he was called two nights ago," said the nurse.

"He was the one who threatened the receptionist, wasn't he?" he said while opening the door of the VIP room.

"Yes, we tried to stop him but we were too afraid to offend an Arbatrov." She walked through the door and noticed the look on the doctor's face.

"Poor omega."

* * *

"Put your things in the back," said Yuri while watching Akihito carry his bag. The black car opened and Akihito placed his bag on the back seat.

He didn't want to sit in the front with Yuri, but he knew that he had no other choice. He didn't want to argue so early in the morning when he hasn't sleep at all due to the heat. He felt tired and a little weak after his abnormal heat took over his body. He opened the door and sat beside Yuri in the passenger seat.

He started the car and drove with the heavy silence between them, none of them dared to speak a word since two nights ago where he called Yuri believing that he was Asami.

 _Not just my body is fucked up, my brain is messed up too._ He thought while watching the scenery outside, it was very cold but he luckily had a warm sweater that Fei Long packed for him.

"Mikhail is waiting for us to speak together when we arrive at the house." Yuri said while staring at the road. Akihito didn't feel like answering and simply hummed as an answer. That made Yuri look sideways at him and grip the steering wheel a little harder.

"Can you stop behaving like a kid?"

Akihito smiled at that and simply shrugged his shoulders, "can you please just not speak to me?"

"Whatever," he said without adding anything more.

He remembered why it was so hard to date Akihito sometimes. He knew how to make him happy and it was usually with sex or any random comment about photography. He really tried sometimes, above all, he wouldn't be in a relationship with someone if it weren't familiar to his liking. Maybe it's because his body and his attitude remind him of her. He closed his eyes and placed that thought in the back of his mind.

* * *

As soon as he entered the house, he was usually greeted by a happy Mikhail. Or at least, someone who welcomed him in the house beside the only friends he made that were the servants.

Akihito waited for Yuri to lead him to where Mikhail was waiting. They walked to the doubled white doors and Akihito noticed that Mikhail was there with Fei Long. He turned when Yuri closed the door behind them, this time there were no servants inside of the spacious living room.

"Akihito," started Mikhail. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better," said the blonde staring at Mikhail's serious eyes. He moved his gaze towards Fei Long who calmly sat beside Mikhail. He looked calm and composed.

"I'm glad to hear that," he responded. "Akihito I know that Fei Long helped you to stay away during your heat. Honestly, I can't say that it was a silly move."

Yuri's eyes widened and Fei Long merely raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"What?" asked Akihito.

 _Did I_ _hear that correctly_ _?_

"But," he stopped raising his hand to stop Akihito from speaking, "you can't move freely as you wish, Akihito. You might have had Fei Long's help now, and you are free to decide what to do with your body. However," he stood up and walked towards the center of the living room to look Akihito right in his eyes, "you can't do whatever you want when you are living with us. Wherever you go, where you work or simply who you decide to visit, concerns us."

Akihito could only stare at the serious face of Mikhail. He knew that he might get in trouble, because people recognized him as an Arbatrov because he was Yuri's partner. Ivan told Akihito that a few weeks after he arrived in Russia there was already a rumor that Yuri Arbatrov brought his new mate into the country.

"So that means that I need to give you an agenda about what I do? That's stupid." He snorted while looking at Yuri's smirk.

Mikhail didn't take kindly the sarcasm and grabbed Akihito by the collar, he lifted him up harshly. Alerting Fei Long instantly while Yuri could only stare in surprise at Mikhail's sudden behavior. Akihito stared with widen eyes at how Mikhail could lift him easily from the seat, he stared at him with wide eyes. Mikhail gripped the collar of Akihito and brought him effortlessly close to him.

"You are welcomed in this house, and you will get the respect you deserve. However, I won't tolerate you speaking to me like that as if you have the right to do so. In this house, and in this country, you will obey what I said. Are we clear?" his blue eyes stared at Akihito with a cold stare. His inner omega shivered when he started to notice Mikhail's pheromones intimidating him, he could only stare at him defiantly without doing anything.

Akihito frowned and grabbed Mikhail's wrists, he gripped them strongly and pushed them away from his collar. "Understood," he said with a controlled voice and pushed the hands of the alpha. Akihito was partly grateful for noticing Fei Long already standing up when he grabbed Mikhail.

Akihito strolled out of the room and closed the door with a loud thud.

"Are you sure that was the best approach you could make?" asked Fei Long sensing how Mikhail controlled his pheromones and stared at the door with a serious expression.

"What? You would prefer I brought him flowers asking him to behave?" he says while sitting beside Fei Long. "A man like that can't understand with those kinds of methods Fei Long." He calmed himself when his partner stared at him with a lustful gaze.

"I never said it was the bad decision," he spoke with a lower tone of voice. "I think you did well." Fei Long caressed Mikhail's knee discreetly.

"Disgusting," said the man sitting at the other side of the couch.

Mikhail stopped his partner's hand and stared angrily at Yuri. "This is partly your fault too, Yuri. I told you to try and take care of him properly, and the only thing you did was pissing him off even more. If you want this to work then you should try harder."

"Everything was going right if only this bastard didn't show up," he said while staring at Fei Long. The Chinese man only smirked at the furious grey eyes looking at him.

"It's true," said Mikhail raising an eyebrow at Fei Long. "However, you are his mate. This wouldn't have happened if you were less of a bastard which you normally aren't." He stood up from the couch.

"You should do something and fix this Yuri, because I won't take any chances if Akihito starts to think that we are the bad ones here. Remember that he can go back to Japan if you aren't careful enough, and I won't let Asami notice how fucked we are with our routes if it weren't for Fei Long who has giving us a hand lately."

"How you deal with your part of the business is your problem Mikhail. I didn't teach you to be a loser and ask for help of someone who is lesser than us." He stood up as well and Mikhail raised an eyebrow at the remark. Fei Long chuckled and noticed how Mikhail went rigid and walked to be face to face with Yuri.

"I don't need to tell you how pitiful you sound right now," he said while staring at Yuri. "You sound as if you have something against Fei Long just because he is closer to Akihito than you are," he smirks at seeing how Yuri's eyes widened slightly. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Fei Long stood up from his seat, knowing that he has heard enough and separated both alphas. Their pheromones were indeed strong inside of the room, he had to raise his to at least make his presence known.

"Mikhail," he said while placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Yuri.

"If you are that mad that I'm helping your cousin with his business it's up to you," he said while stepping closer to Yuri. He was slightly smaller than him but that didn't stop him. "However, if you are mad because of Akihito then I'll give you an advice," he felt Mikhail placing a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from going closer to Yuri. "If you really want to win him over then you should at least listen. If you manage to do that then you might have results. Although I doubt that either of you have done that." He turned to look at his partner who stared at him in confusion.

"You said you would let him go, and the only thing you have done so far is just saying welcome to this house and giving him stuff he doesn't need. He is a man," he stopped to turn his face and stare at Yuri, "a man you can't keep here forever, if you cage him here then you will soon find out that it will give you nothing but problems." He walked to the door and turned the doorknob.

"Don't' ever say I didn't warn you, Mikhail." Fei Long left the living room and closed the door.

Mikhail turned to look at Yuri and sighed. "Remember that this isn't just because Akihito is here; we are walking on thin ice just by going against Asami." He grabbed a small bottle of alcohol and poured himself a glass of brandy. "I know that you lost at least three routes this month. You have lost around 1.700,000 rubles ($ 25,000.00 USD) because of them." He took a sip of the glass and frowned.

"I know it's that bastards doing," he says while looking at Yuri. "If it weren't because of our mutual agreement with sharing the money we make from our companies in America, then he would be dead by now. What happened with our men in Japan?"

"They haven't stayed in contact, one guard said that Asami hasn't been meeting with anyone from our providers three days ago."

"Then why have they have closed the agreements with us? We were business partners with them since my parents were alive. My mother even had tea with them on a daily basis. Why the sudden change?" Yuri moved his gaze towards the knife on his waist and decided to change the topic.

"We can simply murder Asami if we want to, it won't be easy but it's definitely not impossible." Yuri stared at Mikhail and wondered how he could kill Asami if he had the chance.

"We know very well that it is not easy, he has his two guards with him. Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi. They have worked with Asami since he started his business, they are like you and me. If one kills the other, then, that means revenge from the other party."

"Unless we kill all of them," Yuri placed a hand on his chin.

Mikhail smirked and stared at Yuri. "Yes we will at the right time but," he turned to look at the closed door, "make sure Akihito never finds out. And do all of us a favor, you two were a couple before, so I'm sure you can convince him to stay here. He might become a very good Arbatrov with some training."

Yuri poured some brandy for himself and smirked at the idea, an Akihito who learns about his world and makes himself a worthy mafia leader wasn't a bad idea. He was strong minded and passionate with his responsibilities, he smirked when he imagined himself showing Akihito the good parts of being in the mafia.

 _Knowing him, he will reject the idea. Unless I show him how good he can be if he tries_ _it._

The knock on the white door made them stop their talk. Yuri stood up and opened it to find a very agitated servant looking at them.

"Mr. Yuri you need to see this."

* * *

"Lift up his head," he commanded while placing his gun under the chin of a foreign man. Suoh grabbed the black short hair and made the man stare straight up at the ceiling.

"I'll ask you one time, if you don't answer then I'll kill him." Asami commanded when he spoke to the man currently sitting on a chair with his hands bound behind his back, he is the leader of the group. Kirishima had a knife pressing against the neck of the man while he made him look in front to see Asami torturing his men.

"Where were you sending the merchandise to here in Japan? And where is it?"

He noticed the man that was kneeling wanted to speak, he pulled the cloth and pressed the barrel of the gun on the man's front head. "speak "

"T-The goods are in the warehouse 34 closer to the port,"he said with a trembling voice. "please spare my life Asami Ryuichi" the man said in his native language while looking at the crime lord.

"Then you must answer the other question," when he saw that the man shook his head because of his ignorance he waited for the leader to respond it.

Asami waited a few seconds for an answer from the leader, seeing that he didn't answer despise knowing Japanese, he moved his gaze towards the man kneeling in front of him and shot him in the head.

"Bastard!" yelled the leader in Russian, which earned him a hard punch on the nose by Kirishima. He groaned in pain while blood started to spill on the floor.

"I have two other men here," said Asami walking to the next one that was kneeling in front of him. "If you speak, then I'll save their lives." He said while looking at the leader, "if you don't speak then I'll kill all of you. I can always track you around and get the answers by myself," he took a knife from Suoh's hand and moved it in front of one of the men. One of them was crying while the other one seemed to be shaking with fear. "Of course, not without drawing the last drop of blood from your bodies." He stood in front of one of them. "Well? It's an easy decision. Speak and live or have a meaningless death."

One of them pleaded with their eyes at the leader, they had a cloth tied on the back of their heads with the intention of not letting them speak, just so the leader will get the burden of their deaths.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," said the leader in Japanese. Asami smirked and fired a single shot the two men in one leg.

"Perhaps you didn't understand what I said, that's why let me say it in your language". Asami lit a cigarette and let it hang between his lips. "Tell me where this merchandise was directed to, or I'll kill them," he spoke in a very fluent Russian, the leader stared at him surprised by how fluent he was. The men were pleading with their eyes at the leader, but he chose not to look at them. Asami noticed how he looked away and he chuckled.

"They don't know anything about where the merchandise is going," said the leader looking at his men. "There is no use involving them in this Asami." He stared at his men who nodded while one of them kept crying because of the pain on their legs.

"I see," he said walking towards the leader. "Suoh" said Asami and the bodyguard nodded, understanding perfectly what his boss meant. He moved to grab the youngest of the three and grabbed him roughly by the collar, the man wept with the incredible pain he felt at his leg.

Asami grabbed the short hair of the man and with a tight grip he made him look at his leader. They wore a scared look and the leader shuddered when he noticed the tears on the youngest man face.

"Look at him," said Asami while placing the face of the younger man closer to the leader's. "You are his leader, you can't be a coward and not see them in the eye when you are easily sending them to their death." Kirishima grabbed the face of the leader and made him at him straight in the eyes.

Asami grabbed the knife that Suoh passed him and with an unwavering gaze he pulled it closer to the man's covered mouth. Not before putting on white gloves.

"Speak or I'll gouge his eyes out." He moved slowly the small knife and placed it just right beside the temple of the man, he didn't stop crying and struggling against Asami's death grip.

"You can't do this! We have nothing to do with this!" yelled the leader while seeing obligated the face of his subordinate. "Let him go!" he yelled again and shuddered when Asami smirked.

He slowly pushed the knife in one eye of the young man, the screams and blood pouring of the small orifice made everyone cringe. The leader screamed at seeing the blood splattering on his face and his clothes, all the while, Asami stared at him with a murdering stare. The sound of the knife sinking into the skin was making the leader pale, he saw the eye of his subordinate falling onto the floor while the screaming of the subordinate ceased to a sobbing.

"You can continue wasting your time here, while making them suffer." Asami moved his bloody hand closer to the other eye of the man and waited for the leader to speak.

The leader could only stare at his poor subordinate and with gritted teeth he moved his gaze towards Asami.

"They were going to be sent to Nagareyama, there is a Japanese group waiting for the merchandise there." Asami let go of the man giving him a push just so he would fall to the floor. He took off the gloves and passed them to a plastic bag Suoh held.

"What is that group called?"

"Gotouda," he said staring at pool of blood covering his shoes. His subordinate has passed out from the pain. Asami turned to see Kirishima and the secretary nodded at him.

"How convenient for them to receive a very advanced equipment of guns and more than 300,000 yen worth of drugs. Tell me, why would a small group would need that equipment if they don't have any other connections to sell them?" Asami stood watching the leader getting nervous.

"You don't even know them," he said with a shaking and weak laugh.

"We don't, Kirishima?" he asked without turning to see at the secretary. Kirishima walked closer with a smirk, that almost matched the one of his boss, he stood in front of the leader.

"We do sir, they are one of the few groups we have under our command in Nagareyama." The leader was about to interrupt but the secretary stopped him. "However, it seems that the leader made an agreement with them to receive the merchandise and betray us. Gotouda Tetsu is the leader of the group, and he didn't mention anything in his reports about making a deal with foreignes." Hearing what happened made the Russian leader laugh and mockingly he stared at Asami.

"How ridiculous," he said in Russian. "You are the so called Asami Ryuichi, the one who rules the underground here in Japan but there are still people who prefers to betray you, what a laugh." He chuckled while Asami merely stared boringly at him while smoking.

"Indeed, what a laugh." Asami signaled one of them that was guarding the door of the warehouse and they nodded. Two men in black suits entered the warehouse while dragging a bag of black color. The leader and the other subordinate stared in confusion at what seemed to be a person in there.

"You see, I have very good subordinates" the men stopped in front of the leader and dropped the bag, "and as you said, it's a laugh when someone betrays me. That's why I personally take care of people who does it, but there is something that I'm always intrigued." He grabbed the cigarette and threw it on the floor.

"They think they can kill me," he said while showing the Russian man the body inside of the bag, He almost wanted to throw up when he saw Gotouda Tetsu with bullet between eyes and not a single finger on his hands, "and be successful. When is obvious that they don't stand a chance."

"That's why your superiors can't start a war with me, because if they do, I can retaliate at any moment for even daring to try and murder me. Of course, they will know personally by me and won't need a worthless life like you to inform them about how your pitiful plan failed."

Asami pulled the gun out of his holster and pointed out at the lying man on the floor without an eye, he shot him in the chest. The leader could only stare in horror as his subordinate bled in front of him. "Wh-What are you doing?!" he yelled in Russian.

Asami walked in front of the other man that continued kneeling on the floor, with scared eyes and muffled screams, he received a single shot between his eyes, ending his life immediately.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET THEM LIVE!" The Russian leader yelled in his native lenguage while seeing his subordinates bleeding on the concrete floor.

"How naïve for you to believe in my words," he said in Russian and smirked while placing the gun under his chin. He fired a single shot and blood splattered on the wall behind them. The body slumped on the chair and with a quick movement he cleaned the gun from the blood.

Asami took a deep breath and turned to see his two loyal men, while the other guards tried not to vomit at the bloody floor with the dead bodies.

"Suoh, make sure the Gotouda group get a new leader that we trust. See that they won't commit a mistake like their former leader did. If they don't cooperate with us, then we will annihilate them." He checked his gun and placed it on the holster. "Kirishima, take the merchandise to one of our warehouses and tight security around it."

"Yes, Asami-sama." They said in unison.

It was obvious that Kirishima and Suoh knew that his boss was more than just angry because of the attempted murder on him. It was silly to even think that a mere group could attempt against him, above all, Sion wasn't a weak organization like it was a few years ago.

The news about Takaba Akihito didn't make it any better. His boss was in a foul mood since he discovered that said man left to Russia. His interrogations were ruthless, nothing that they haven't seen before but definitely with more meaning to them.

* * *

He closed the door of his room with a loud bang and locked it. He wanted to kick someone in his frustration but only managed to hurt his hand in the process by kicking a wall. The sting hurt but there was nothing he hated more than being told what to do.

"What the fuck do they think I am? A fucking teenager? I'm a man for fuck sake." He passed a hand on his hair and took a deep breath trying to calm himself, but it was nothing but calming. He felt his small phone vibrating on his pocket and with a snarl he answered.

"What do you want?" he asked with a controlled voice full of anger.

"Rough day?" asked Ivan, he was getting more confidence around Akihito and he found it funny to pick up on the omega.

"It's a disaster. I'm seriously planning to get out of here, you know, I'm trying to cooperate but they are all…" he shut up and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"Where else would I be?" he said while staring outside of the window. "I'm in my bedroom, why?"

"I want you to go out and naturally walk closer to the entrance, you might like what you see." Ivan said and waited for Akihito to speak, but the blonde didn't say anything and with the phone hiding on his pocket he opened the door of his bedroom and walked out.

He reached the entrance and noticed Yuri in deep discussion with one of the guards, Mikhail was crouching in front of what seemed to be a box with Fei Long beside him. He stick closer to one of the walls while listening what they were saying downstairs. He stood in silence but he couldn't hear anything, noticing that he won't be able to get anything from staying far from the entrance, he openly walked to it.

"What is going on?" he said and no one seemed to hear him but Fei Long. The Chinese man smirked and let him take a look.

Akihito walked closer to the box and saw a man with a shot on his head, Akihito gasped and placed a hand to cover his mouth in disgust. Mikhail took a note that was inside of an envelope and in a neatly Russian written, the message was clear.

"What the hell-?" he asked and Mikhail immediately turned to see the omega staring with surprised eyes at the body sickly bent in the small box. "Yuri get him out of here." His uncle turned to see the omega staring confused at him and quickly made a move to get the omega out of there.

"No!" said Akihito trying to shake his arm from Yuri's grasp but he couldn't, he could only stare at Mikhail's back with his fist clenched on his sides, one of them crunching the note.

Yuri returned to see Mikhail with the envelope and signaling him to come closer.

Fei Long stood closer to Mikhail and took the note from his hands, he unclenched it and started to read it.

" _This is my answer to your pitiful plan, Arbatrov. Try to take a hit on me again and I'll do something else than merely killing one of your guards in Russia."_

Yuri stared the dead body inside of the box, the man was one of the seniors in their organization and was in charge of a certain part in Moscow. Yuri couldn't comprehend how Asami can kill someone that important and hard to get, while he was millions of kilometers away from Russia. It was obvious that there was people infiltrated, but it didn't make sense, because in their organization everyone had Russian blood and the simple thought of betrayal was a taboo.

 _There must be someone outside of our organization that did this, but how? We know almost every Japanese that might be closer to this place and none of them are suspicious. Unless is someone that lives here, someone who is Russian._

Yuri's thoughts were interrupted when Mikhail passed him the envelope where the note was, he roughly pressed it against his chest and walked away.

Yuri opened it and grabbed the photos that were inside, he grabbed one of them and frowned when his eyes recognized the mutilated bodies in the photographs.

They are the team that was in charge of sending the guns to the Gotouda group, the only one who accepted to betray Asami's organization.

Yuri looked through the photos and placed them inside of the envelope again, with a deep frown on his face, he turned to walk away. Fei Long merely stared at the Russian guards that tried to move the box and stares suspiciously at the entrance of the mansion, he looked up and noticed a small strand of blonde hair sticking closer to the wall.

"All of this for an omega?" he muttered while walking to his own room.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" said Akihito as soon as he locked the door of his bedroom. "There is a cadaver inside of that box, wha-"

" _It was a nice shot, you should have seen it."_ Ivan said while chuckling over the phone. _"I always loved to take down someone while being a sniper. It's highly pleasant to the eye."_

"I knew that you were looking for revenge but, who did you kill?" asked Akihito while locking himself up in the private bathroom inside of his room.

" _Does it matter?"_ says Ivan while sighing tiredly. _"It was a security chief, it wasn't easy to kill but he was one of the people who was in charge of reporting to Yuri personally. Everyone that I have killed, have been always under Yuri's power. This one, was one of the best men he had."_ Ivan smirked while remembering the way he shot at the men when he was cheating his wife with a prostitute.

"That-" Akihito started but his mouth felt dry, he wanted to say that he was doing wrong with killing people but this wasn't a situation like in Japan where he could decide what is right or wrong. This time, this wasn't another scoop where he could decide to participate as a third party in the underworld, this time, he was involved.

" _I guess you are not very familiar with seeing dead bodies,"_ said Ivan while listening to the silence through the other line. "I'm starting to see why you are here." He said with a soft tone of voice, the heavy Japanese accent made Akihito sigh. _"You are too far in this world, Akihito. You shouldn't have come. You should have just stayed with Asami and let him take care of everything, it was a silly decision to come_

 _here."_

"Shut up," said Akihito while gripping the phone. "I don't want to be scolded by you, and maybe I'm not familiar with this but I made my decision. I don't need Asami to come for me, and I won't stay here for too long… I just," he listened to someone opening the door of his bedroom and immediately hanged up. He flushed the water of the toilet and waited.

"Akihito?" said someone from outside. Akihito sighed and knew that that was Yuri's voice. He opened the door and walked out of the room, not even bothering on looking at the man. "Where you speaking with someone?"

"With who I would speak in the bathroom? It's not as if I can call even my family with the phone you gave me." Akihito walked to the window and crossed his arms, ignoring the questioning gaze of Yuri.

"We need to talk," he said and Akihito rolled his eyes. _How much of this drama do I have to go through?_

"If you want me to behave, then I will. I don't even know Russia to go around doing what I please, not that I'm unable to, but I don't want Mikhail to put a bullet between my eyes either."

"What are you talking about? Mikhail wouldn't do that to you, he just wants you to be safe." He walked to where Akihito was and cornered him on the wall. "You are an Arbatrov," he said while grabbing the blonde's hand. "That's why we just want the best for you, and we can keep you safe as long you are in our radar."

"I don't know Yuri," he said looking at their hands touching. _This is sickening, but I can't let him know that I'm not on his side. They are obviously planning to do something to Asami, and I don't want to wait for someone to come rescue me like a damsel in distress._

"You come from a different world, Akihito. But that doesn't mean that you aren't talented, you know how to take pictures and get the worst of people like us. Why don't you use that talent for us?" he said kissing the soft hand of Akihito and staring at hazel eyes.

"What do you mean? You want me to work for you?" he wasn't expecting that at all.

"You just need to learn the basics, like protecting yourself and hold a gun, then you would be unstoppable. After that, you can take your camera and help us." He noticed that Akihito stayed silent and smirked thinking how easy it was to convince him.

"You will be known as my mate, many people already knows. That's why they will target you and try to take you down effortlessly. I waited for you to be ready and now I want you to understand what consequences comes up with that decision," Yuri placed hand on Akihito's waist and pulled him closer. He felt happy to see that Akihito was probably too shocked for words to even push him aside for touching him.

"You saw what happened down there, you don't want to end up like that, right?" he said with a different voice and that made Akihito wake up from his shocked state and stared at him. "You understand, right?" Yuri kissed the blonde's cheek and smirked evilly. "Who are the bad ones here, Akihito? You have no other option."

 _He is threating me? What does it mean that I don't have another option? Do I have to become someone like them to live here? It can't be…_

"Y- You know, I was doing fine being a waitress in the café. Why do you need me to be one like-" Akihito got self-conscious at the proximity of their bodies. He felt repulsive but his body seemed to get calmer with the presence of his alpha.

"I told you before, you are an Arbatrov. Someone from our family can't be seen in a worthless job like that. You are," he said looking at Akihito's lips, "part of the elite. I let you do as you please before but, I think I failed to see the talent you have Akihito. You can become much more, someone you never thought you would be like in Japan. A better version from what you are." He hugged Akihito and kissed his neck, making the omega shudder.

"Cat got your tongue?" he chuckled closer to Akihito's ear, "or is it that my pheromones are too much for you?" he kissed Akihito's neck again and groped with his hand his ass. Akihito grabbed Yuri's shirt and moaned at the feeling.

 _Disgusting, I hate this. Fight it Akihito. You don't want this. You don't._

He tried to will his body to respond negatively at Yuri's advances but his body couldn't help but surrender. The pheromones, the heat and the scent of Yuri was making his senses going numb and the only part of his body that didn't want it was his heart.

"That's right," Yuri said feeling the straining erection from the omega poking with his. "You respond to me, Akihito. Forget everything, and just think of me." He lifted the omega's chin and while Akihito tried to push him, it was futile. With just one hand, Yuri grabbed Akihito's slender wrists and pushed him on to the bed.

"No, I don't…" said Akihito but his rejections weren't heard while Yuri touched his erection through his jeans. He felt his nipples getting hard and a wet warm tongue caressing them under his shirt.

"Yuri stop," he said while blushing at the sight of his erection dripping pre cum. He could even feel himself getting wet at the thought of having his alpha's seed inside of him.

 _Shit I'm not even in heat anymore, is this what being mates is? I don't want it, I don't need it._

He felt like crying when Yuri kept going and ravished his body, it felt so long since he had sex with Yuri and every time he felt disgusted. He didn't even want to accept the fact how his body received him over and over again, the way he moaned at the hard member thrusting into him while the pheromones of each other flooded the room.

Yuri embraced him like he did when they started dating, the slow caresses and hard body against him was making him confused, not because of the small action but from how his body reacted to it.

 _I'm going crazy…_

* * *

It was around three in the morning when he woke up with someone beside of him, he turned on the lights and noticed a naked Yuri beside him. He merely stared at him with an emotionless expression and walked to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and stared at the kiss marks on his body, his nipples were bitten and there were deep marks on his hips. They didn't hurt but he was sure that they will in a few hours. The worst part of all, was the trail of warm sticky liquid running down in the back of his thigh. He covered his mouth and gagged at the feeling, he knelt on the bathroom floor and wanted to throw up. He was practically infertile so there was no way he was pregnant, he remembered one of the words of the doctor.

" _The effects of the suppressant damaged your nervous system, they might give you trouble after experiencing direct pheromones closer to you. Intimacy is going to be a problem if you don't keep check up to help your body to return to normal"._

Akihito sat on the toilet and closed his eyes, he was tired but a part of himself felt satisfied. There was no other feeling than the one you can get from a one night stand, no feelings attached or any compromise, it was just sex.

 _What should I do? He practically told me that I need to change my way of living if I stay here, not that I have another option but leaving._

Akihito thought about how easy can be if he wanted to leave the country, Ivan could make it possible. He was sure that with a good plan he can do it, but there was something that was stopping him. Something he doesn't want to admit.

He wondered if this feeling was the one a person has when they are in an abusive relationship, when they don't want to see it but simply go along with it by having a good excuse.

His excuse? He was afraid of his bond with Yuri.

His body shuddered at the thought of not receiving Yuri's pheromones. He has been receiving them for more than a year, and now more than ever, he needs them. He might act like he doesn't want them but inside of him, his inner omega demands them.

 _It's ridiculous. It's disgusting and totally illogical._

He has heard from omegas that get withdrawal symptoms similar to an addict to cocaine. Headache, difficult breathing, dizziness, depression, etc.

He was scared of suffering them, he was scared of the same thing happening to him. His father was abandoned by his partner, an alpha that went to another country with another omega, leaving the bond he had with his omega father forgotten.

He has seen it with his own eyes, how the abscense of your mate can kill you. Even if he has a stubborn and bright personality that Yuri never really cared about, he didn't want to risk it. But it was such a silly thought that he can't bring himself to say his fears outloud.

What could assure him that Asami would want him after being bitten by another? He didn't know him but he was his only hope. That's why he never wanted to bond with Yuri, he has been running from it his whole life.

He sighed and went back to bed, Yuri was sleeping still but he noticed that as soon he got in bed again, a heavy arm wrapped around his stomach. He closed his eyes and let his confused thoughts being engulfed by sleeping.

* * *

He got up seeing his phone vibrating on the night stand beside the bed, he checked the caller and got up. With just a shirt on, he walked towards the window with care to not wake up the blonde beside him. He felt sated after months of not touching his omega, but he needed to pull those thoughts aside to listen to the caller.

"What did you find?" he said staring outside of the window.

" _No one was in the scene when he was murdered, but apparently the woman with him was left alive. People said that he had enemies everywhere, no one can guess what truly happened. We interrogated everyone in the group but there was no one that seemed suspicious enough to kill."_

"There is someone who is doing these jobs, and I have noticed that each man that has been killed has something to do with my men but not with Mikhail's. Asami is a smart man, but he will be dead in no time." Yuri stopped and turned to see if Akihito was awake but the blonde remained in the same position, he lowered his voice and spoke in a controlled voice.

"That bastard will fall in no time, I'll make sure of it. We will take him down and Mikhail won't have another option but to comply. Just like Vladimir made that foolish decision of not doing what I told him, but Mikhail is different. He is intelligent and will obey what I said. You are one of the few I trust with this, Leonid. But we will take our time, I have my mate and he will be the one to put an end to this."

The conversation seemed to go on for a few minutes, it was convenient how Akihito heard everything without alerting suspicions.

 _Who is Vladimir? And who is Leonid? I remember hearing Vladimir once but-_

Akihito took a deep breath while realizing who the one that was named like that was.

He remembered a flash back from the first week he arrived to Russia.

" _This is the first time for me seeing a house like this, the design is very unique". Akihito said while staring at the patterns on the doors neatly sculptured._

" _Each design was chosen by my grandfather, but the doors were renovated by Vova". Mikhail smiled while showing Akihito the art gallery they had in a small room._

" _Vova?" he asked seeing at the strange gaze in Mikhail's eyes._

" _Vladimir Arbatrov. My father."_

* * *

"Bring me Takaba Akihito."

Ivan listened to the man and shook his head although no one was looking at him, he smirked and answered in Japanese. "Business doesn't work like this, Asami-san."

" _All of this would end if you simply obey my orders."_

"Exactly, everything would end. Remember what is the only thing I asked? Revenge. I want Yuri Arbatrov dead. Takaba Akihito was someone that just made easy everything for me, and he is willing to help me at any cost." He stood to see the newest gun that he received from Japan and smirked when he noticed a good sum of money with it.

"With my help, I gave you bank accounts, connections and alerted you from their plans. If Akihito comes to the decision of leaving Russia then it's up to him, but I won't drag a man to you if he doesn't say so himself. We have a deal, and I know you are a man of word."

Asami remained silent for a moment before answering.

" _Tell him to go to this package from this store, and then, I'll help you in detail as I have done this time."_ The phone call ended and Ivan stared at the used phone.

"This game is getting hard to win, my dear family." He said while staring at a photograph of them in what used to be their garden.

"But I won't give up."

* * *

A/T: Hello! I know it's been quite a long while since I updated for this story, and I have no excuse more than 'writers block' is a bitch. What do you think? I'm looking forward to read you all! Criticism, recommendations, anything.

I've been very grateful for anyone who read this and took a little of their time to leave a comment. You all don't deserve my tedious slow updated for this, and neither for the Pets story. I have a few reasons of why I haven't been updating. I don't want to go into details but I got a surgery, went on a trip outside of the country and… well, many other things that left me too busy mentally to actually write. However, I hope that I can start again.

This story won't get into a hiatus so long like it did, for the people who knows me from other stories know that I took almost a year to write it. I'm sorry, I really do.

I'm the kind of person who can take any kind of criticism, I won't judge if you said that a character is useless or… badly written. I get it. The bad thing about that comment is that is hard for me to move on, I get stuck thinking and blaming myself while I think "damn they are right". Please, if you want to comment something like that, please do so. I edited/wrote everything because of one single comment, I know I can't please everyone but I'll do what I can with this story. Thank you so much for your understanding. I hope to update the Pets story soon! I wish you all the best!

 ******* It was a huge coincidence, I met a reader on instagram! I love her art and she has some of Finder as well. Honestly, I love it! You can search for her name as akocchi183. I have to say I'm a fan!


End file.
